Antes de All About Us
by lgandara93
Summary: Hunger Games One Shots, relacionados con el fic "All about us". AU. "El mejor tipo de amor es aquel que despierta el alma y nos hace inspirar a mas, nos enciende el corazon y nos trae paz a la mente. Eso es lo que tu me has dado y lo que esperaba darte siempre. Te quiero Katniss Everdeen. Firmado: Peeta". 2012. Lemons.
1. Primer capítulo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. **_Aviso/Danger:_**Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, algunas frases o situaciones pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D

_"En tiempos de desdicha y sufrimiento, te abrazaré, te acunaré y haré de tu dolor el mío. Cuando tú lloras, yo lloro, cuando tú sufres, yo sufro. Juntos intentaremos contener el torrente de lágrimas y desesperación, y superar los misteriosos baches de la vida."_

**Música de acompañamiento: **Firelies- Owl City

* * *

_Primer capítulo: _**Cuando Peeta encontró a Katniss**

**Peeta´s POV**

Salimos, al fin, de la clase de matemáticas. El día en el instituto ha sido agotador, y ahora teníamos entrenamiento de beisbol. ¿Algo más?

- Te juro que las matemáticas no son lo mío –me dice mi mejor amigo Finnick mientras caminamos por el pasillo- ¡Nunca haré una carrera así!

Nos encontramos en el último año de instituto, pronto tendremos los exámenes finales y la gran prueba de acceso a la universidad. Finnick no quiere estudiar nada, pero el muy maldito saca unas notas increíbles, dice que se dedicará a "tirarme a artistas famosos y que me paguen por no contar sus secretos". Yo todavía no se que elegir, no me preocupa, yo soy más de salir, beber, conocer chicas…

- Ya, pero buenos dieces que sacas, maldito –le contesto yo, maldito empollón

- Tuve ayuda este último semestre –me dice, guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Recuerdas a Annie Cresta, la que se sienta en primera fila?

- A, sí, gafapasta, pelo negro, no gran cosa…

- Bien, pues aposté con Brutus a ver si me la ligaba –Brutus es otro compañero del equipo- Y, para ello, he tenido que pedirla clases de matemáticas.

- ¡Qué puto! –contesto, alucinado- Como se entere Sarah de que andas tonteando con otras, te cruje.

Finnick sale con Sarah, bueno en realidad sale con todo chocho andante del instituto, pero esta es las más "oficial".

- Ya, bueno, no creo que la importe. ¿Y tú?

- Yo, qué.

- Que cuando vas a mojar el churro, Mellark.

- ¡Por Dios Odair, Mellark! –nos dice el director que justo pasa en ese instante- ¡Cuiden sus palabras o me veré obligado a castigarlos otra vez!

- Sí señor –contesto yo mientras mi amigo aguanta la risa, cuando vemos que se aleja le doy un golpe a Finnick en el hombro- Eres un gilipollas.

- Ya, pero tú un virgen. ¿Me equivoco?

- Te equivocas –respondo tajante.

- ¿¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÉ!?

- Tengo algo, estoy en ello.

- ¡Quien, cuando, donde!

- Se llama Madge Undersee, de humanidades.

- Mmmm –Finnick se posa el pulgar en la barbilla- Esa creo que no me la he tirado.

- ¡Pues claro que no! Ha llegado hace poco a la ciudad, es mona.

- ¿Medidas? –siempre igual.

- Buenas tetas, buen culo, pocas caderas, rubia.

- Perfecta, a por ella tigre.

Continuamos caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al vestuario masculino, abro mi taquilla y saco mi camiseta de entrenar y mi bate de beisbol. Llevo dos años jugando y, aunque no soy el mejor, me siento muy bien haciendo deporte.

- ¡Venga, a la pista niñitas! –nos chilla el entrenador.

- Voy al baño, señor –le digo, llevaba un rato medándome un montón.

Todos se marchan fuera mientras yo me encamino al baño. No huele precisamente bien, pero ya me he acostumbrado al olor, poso el bate a un lado de la taza y me bajo la cremallera.

- Buf… -digo, soltando las últimas gotas y subiendo la cremallera.

Entonces oigo un gemido, hay alguien en el vestuario. Vuelvo a oír algo, alguien se ha sonado los mocos.

- Ah… -oigo.

- ¿Hola, hay alguien? –digo, buscando por el baño.

Vuelvo a oír otro gemido, eso no suena como alguien teniendo sexo (que no sería la primera vez) en el baño, tengo miedo. Tanteo las puertas donde están las tazas, intentando oír a través de la puerta. Justo en la tercera puerta vuelvo a oír algo con mayor claridad.

- Auch…

Doy dos golpes a la puerta, nadie responde.

- ¡Eh! ¿Estás bien? –digo aporreando otra vez la puerta con más fuerza.

Me agacho para mirar por debajo en el pequeño hueco que queda entre el suelo y la puerta, veo un par de converses rojas y un pantalón negro, son unas piernas muy finas. Todo normal, si no fuera porque el suelo está plagado de sangre.

- Mierda…

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué hago? Intento abrir la puerta pero está con el cerrojo. Empujo entonces con el hombro, cogiendo carrerilla, pero tampoco funciona.

- Mira, no sé qué estarás haciendo, pero voy a sacarte de ahí –la digo cogiendo mi bate de béisbol.

Agarro fuerte mi bate y llevo hasta atrás de mi hombros, centro mi vista en la cerradura mientras muevo los dedos para sentir el peso del palo, respiro hondo. Doy un golpe fuerte a la cerradura, certero, y la puerta salta en pedazos. Un par de astillas me dan pero le resto importancia. Suelto el bate y abro la puerta.

En el suelo hay tirada una chica. Es morena, con las piernas largas, y una piel muy blanca. En su mano sujeta una chuchilla de afeitar desmontada. Lleva una camiseta de The Beatles negra y de manga corta, por lo que veo con claridad los enormes torrentes de sangre que emanan de sus brazos.

- Joder, ¿qué haces? –digo, enloquecido- ¿Qué cojones estabas haciendo?

Todo el suelo está cubierto de sangre, y de sus brazos no para de salir la misma sustancia. Mierda, se estaba cortando a sí misma. Siento un ligero mareo al ver la escena, pero enseguida reacciono y quito la cuchilla de la mano de la chica, la lanzo a la otra punta del baño mientras ella se queda perpleja, tiene la cara pálida, creo que va a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacías? –la digo, cogiéndola de los brazos para sacarla del cubículo mientras la llevo al lavamanos para secarla la sangre- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que podías haber conseguido, acaso quieres morir o qué?!

Sin querer le estoy gritando mucho a la chica, que esconde su cara entre la enorme melena rizada, paro de zarandearla para limpiarla los brazos. Cuando ya están limpios me quito la camiseta, la hago girones, y uso las tiras como torniquete de las heridas.

- Tengo que llevarte al hospital.

.

Cuando salimos de urgencias ella está un poco mejor, decidimos no avisar a sus padres y tampoco hablamos mucho. Le han cosido los brazos casi hasta el codo. Pero al menos tiene mejor cara.

- Podría al menos decirme gracias –la digo, intentando hacerla reír.

- ….

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias –me dice, tiene la voz más dulce que jamás he oído.

- ¡Aleluya! Pensé que también te habías arrancado la lengua.

Ella suelta una risa tímida, tapándose los labios con las manos, ¡por dios, que monada! Caminamos hasta mi moto, una Vespa roja un tanto vieja, y la paso el casco.

- Por cierto, ¿te llamas? Lo digo por dejar de llamarte gilipollas o demás insultos…

- ….

- ¡¿Qué?!

- …niss

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡KATNISS, JODER!

Guao, que cambio de actitud. Me quedo helado con el poderío de esta chica, además, ha levantado la cara y puedo ver con claridad sus apetecibles labios.

- Así mejor –suelto, sonriendo con fanfarronería.

- ¿Y tú, loco del bate? –me pregunta medio sonriendo.

- Uuuuu, buen mote –ella tuerce la cara, dios- Peeta, Peeta Mellark.

- Gracias Peeta…

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto, con cierto tonito en mi voz.

- …Vamos Peeta, ya sabes por qué…

- Quiero oírlo –ella se queda a cuadros- No puedo evitarlo, me gusta oír tu voz, es muy suave.

- Idiota –me dice, sacando la lengua y poniéndose el casco.

Decido arrancar a la moto, Katniss se abraza a mi pecho lo que me produce un hormigueo por la espalda. Decido no ir muy deprisa, disfrutando del abrazo de esta chica y de las sensaciones que me provoca.

- ¿A dónde vamos, preciosa? –pregunto en un semáforo.

- ¿Preciosa? –creo ver por el retrovisor que se está sonrojando- Pues, no sé, supongo que a mi casa –dice, suspirando fuerte.

- Eso no me ha sonado bien. Ya sé a dónde ir.

- ¿A dónde? –me pregunta, juntando su cabeza junto a la mía para oírme mejor, dios, noto su aliento en la oreja.

- A mi lugar favorito de Londres.

Conduzco un poco más rápido, son casi las cuatro y los londinenses estarán saliendo ya de sus trabajos asique el trafico empieza a ser amplio. Noto que Katniss se abraza más a mi cuerpo con cada curva que tomo, creo que voy a tener que ir más rápido.

- Llegamos –la digo, aparcando entre dos coches.

- ¿Qué narices?

No puedo creerme que haya traído a Katniss aquí, es el único sitio de Londres que ninguno de mis amigos conoce. Es un pequeño parque escondido entre un montón de edificios clásicos, algunos derruidos, al estar entre tantos bloques nadie lo conoce, salvo unas pocas personas y yo. No es un parque muy amplio, está situado sobre una colina, tiene cuatro bancos contados y una papelera. Nunca he visto yonkis aquí, supongo que por el estado y la ubicación inexistente del lugar. Guio a Katniss hasta un banco a medio caer, me siento en él, desde aquí se puede observar toda la calle de los edificios, además, está situado debajo de un árbol enorme que da mucha sombra.

- Es genial Peeta –me dice Katniss, observando con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Cómo conociste esto?

- Por casualidad, un día discutí en casa con mi pad… -me quedo mudo, no sé si debería hablar con Katniss de mi padre.

- ¿Con tú padre? –me dice, girando su cara para mirarme a los ojos- ¿No te llevas bien con él o qué?

- Algo así… -digo, agachando la cabeza- Es muy "especial", por así decirlo.

- Vaya…

- Ya… Bueno, ¿y tú? –digo, cambiando de tema.

- ¿Yo, qué? –me dice, empezando a enfurecerse, yo elevo las cejas, "sabes a que me refiero" la digo con la mirada- Ah… Bueno…

Los ojos de Katniss se entornan, pero no lloran, dibuja formas irregulares con su dedo por la venda de su brazo.

- Katniss… -digo, intentado consolarla- Mira, si me lo cuentas, yo te contaré lo mío. ¿Trato?

- ¿Qué? –me dice, elevando la cara, cuando yo la ofrezco mi mano ella la toma y la sacude- Trato.

- Vale… ¿por dónde empiezo?...

- En qué te ocurre con tu padre, se suele empezar por eso –me dice con tono irónico, haciendo que esboce una sonrisa torcida.

- Vale… Bueno, mi padre, Plutarch, es… es alcohólico y drogadicto…

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, se mete de todo. Alcohol, marihuana, éxtasis, heroína… Alguna vez he tenido que llevarle a urgencias por pasarse metiéndose droga por la vena…

- ¿Y tú madre?

- Murió hace dos años (hará tres en octubre) por un accidente de coche…

Le cuento todo a Katniss, todas las cosas que he tenido que hacer por mi padre, como él echó por la borda la panadería que teníamos, que soy hijo único, que me pega constantemente… Sin querer estoy llorando como un cosaco, entonces, Katniss me ofrece los brazos vendados y me da un fuerte abrazo. Es la primera vez que cuento todo a una persona, siento que ella ha pasado por algo parecido. Noto su olor en mi pelo, que lo remueve con cariño para consolarme, huele realmente bien. "Estaría así toda la vida" dice mi cerebro, y, creo, que mi corazón también. ¿Me estoy enamorando de Katniss?

- Te toca- la digo, sacando la cabeza de entre sus brazos, ella se vuelve pálida.

- …

- Katniss, hemos hecho un trato, vamos. ¿Por qué estabas cortándote las venas en el baño? –no puedo evitar soltarla esa última con un tono de furia.

- Yo… Estoy teniendo muy mal año…

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno…Empezaré por el principio –toma aire- Yo antes de mudarme a Londres vivía en Manchester, con mi mejor amiga Helena. Éramos las mejores amigas del mundo, nos contábamos todo, y lo habíamos sido desde pequeñas. Pero un día se echó un novio "bastante raro".

- ¿Raro?

- Sí, era un hippie muy friki. Vestía todos los días igual, no se duchaba, se pasaba todo el día sentado en el sofá, y sólo se echó novia para follársela (cómo descubriría al poco tiempo)…

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Que al mudarnos a Londres, ya que mis padres y los suyos querían que estudiáramos juntas Literatura, empezó a distanciarse. Hablaba todos los días con su novio, incluso cuando estaba conmigo, no paraban. Y lo peor es que empezó a volverse como él, y quiso que yo también cambiara, cuando no, porque en todo lo que ella se convirtió era una fachada, no era real…

- Sí, me suena ese nombre, se sienta con los frikis, da un poco de asco –digo, asintiendo, Katniss no muestra ningún signo de debilidad al contarme su historia.

- Bien, pues resulta que "supuestamente" yo me separé de ella (normal, si quedaba sólo con su novio como para no quedar yo con ella). Entonces ella empezó a ponerme a bajar de un burro por todo el instituto. Decía que era una chupa pollas, una puta, una falsa… ¡Cuando lo único que hacía yo era estar en mi casa leyendo y escribiendo! Y, claro, mis otros amigos se dejaron llevar por lo que ella decía, asique acabé sola. Todo el instituto habla a mis espaldas de mí –Katniss eleva la cara y me mira a los lejos buscando mi respuesta- ¿Tú oíste algo?

- Bueno…algo oí –cierto era que había oído algo sobre "la puta del instituto" pero no hice demasiado caso.

- Me lo imaginaba…

- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver Katniss? –digo, notando la furia salir por mi boca.

- ¡Pues joder, duele! –me chilla Katniss, comenzando a llorar- ¿Duele, sabes? Estar sola, sin amigos, sin nadie que te conozca realmente, que se dejen fiar por el qué dirán, que todo el mundo te mire con asco por algo que en realidad no eres, por culpa de alguien a quien no he hecho nada malo más que tenerla como amiga…

- Ya Katniss pero…

- ¡Pero qué nada, Peeta! Tú eres guapo –no puedo evitar sonrojarme- popular, tienes a todas las tías a tus pies ¡No sabes lo que es vivir en un mundo donde todos te odian y te insultan a tus espaldas!

- Ya, Katniss pero eso no…

- ¡NO ES NADA PEETA!

- SI ES ALGO KATNISS –estallo- NO TIENES QUE DEJARTE CAER POR LO QUE DIGAN LOS DEMAS, LO IMPORTANTE ES LO QUE PIENSAS TÚ MISMO.

- Ya, pero tú no aguantas eso todos los días.

- YA LO SÉ JODER, PERO AÚN ASÍ. ¡Es una puta tontería quitarse la vida por lo que digan los demás Katniss! ¿Crees que yo soy feliz? ¡Pues no, todo esto! –me digo señalándome a mí mismo y poniéndome en pie-. ¡Es una PUTA FACHADA, FACHADA, UNA FARSA! ¡Joder, mi padre es un puto drogadicto! ¿Cómo coño voy a sonreír cuando tengo que ir al instituto intentando que no me vean los moratones de los golpes?

- Peeta, yo…

- No, Katniss, de Peeta nada. Katniss, joder, es una tontería quitarse la vida por algo así…

- Yo sólo lo veía como una forma de escapar…

- ¿Escapar de qué? –la corto otra vez- JODER KATNISS, ¡la gente normal cuando está triste escribe o lee, NO SE CORTA LAS VENAS!

Veo que mi tono de voz es demasiado alto, las cuatro personas de siempre se giran a mirarme, Katniss no aguanta más y rompe a llorar. Se lleva las manos a la cara. Vale, me he pasado. La agarro entonces de las manos para que pueda ver mi cara, también a punto de llorar.

- Mírame Katniss…

- No, yo, no…

- Mírame Katniss –la digo, insistiendo, entonces me mira a mis ojos que sueltan lagrimas como locos- Los dos estamos en la misma situación…Los dos, joder, lo estamos pasando mal. Y debemos salir de esta…

- Yo no veo salida Peeta… -me dice, volviendo a llorar.

- La hay Katniss –contesto, serio- Y la encontraremos…Juntos.

- ¿Juntos?

- Sí, juntos. Digo… -trago saliva- Te encontré en el baño hoy, eso tiene que haber sido el destino o algo. No es normal…

- Ya, pero, Peeta, apenas te conozco.

- Tenemos los años de instituto que nos quedan para conocernos –la digo, sonriendo ante mi brillante idea.

Katniss se queda dudosa mientras yo estiro mi mano para que me la dé y así sellar el trato que acabo de sugerirle. Tras un tiempo toma mi mano, un escalofrió y una extraña sensación recorren mi espalda, y la sacude.

- Está bien, prometo no volver a hacerlo –me dice Katniss, sonriendo.

- Y yo prometo contarte cualquier cosa que ocurra con mi padre –le correspondo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un tiempo, tiene unos ojos que estaría mirando a todas horas. Decido que es hora de irnos, hoy he faltado al entrenamiento asique me espera una buena bronca mañana. Ayudo a Katniss a subirse a mi moto mientras me indica su casa, no sé porque, en el trayecto noto que se sujeta más a mí. Llegamos a una calle en las afueras de Londres, es realmente enorme, me bajo de la moto y ayudo a Katniss a bajar tendiéndola la mano.

- Cómo se enteren tus padres de… –digo señalando sus brazos- Te van a castigar para siempre

- Hum, no creo, no suelen fijarse mucho en mí…

- Oí por el instituto que tus padres eran adoptivos, ¿es verdad? –pregunto, intentando que no se sienta incomoda.

- Real -¿por qué me ha contestado eso?- Llevo desde los seis años que ellos, son los mejores padres del mundo.

Da gusto verla sonreír al pronunciar esas palabras, creo que su sonrisa me ha hecho olvidar todo lo malo.

- Por cierto –digo, acercándonos a la puerta de la casa- Te pasaste un poco apretándome en la vuelta a casa…Me duele todo…

- Lo siento, es que… -me dice, comenzando a sonrojarse- No quería alejarme de ti- abro la boca de par en par- digo, en la moto, para no caerme, ya sabes…

- Ah, sí, claro. Y…y yo -digo, balbuceando.

- Buenas noches Peeta –me dice, dándome dos besos muy cerca de la boca.

- Buenas noches, Katniss…

No puedo evitar fijarme en su figura, cosa que no había echo en toda la tarde, tiene un cuerpo precioso. No es precisamente delgada, tiene buenas piernas, y un culo que…Buf…

Subo a mi moto y retomo el camino a casa, memorizo todo lo que ha ocurrido.

**Fácil Peeta Mellak. Has conocido a Katniss**.

Fín del primer capítulo

* * *

**YOLO, I mean, YOLOOOO Fin del primer capítulo. Sí bien habéis leído la descripción, esto son "pequeños relatos" escritos en mis noches de insomnio que sirven como apoyo para la historia "All Abou Us". Espero que os guste la idea, pensé dejarlos escritos y usarlos en el fic central para cuando no tuviese inspiración, pero eso no ocurre asique aqui tenéis. ¿Que tal el primer relato? ¿Como conoció Peeta a Katniss?¿Un poco bestia? Puede, me basé en un echo que viví yo para escribirlo, pero me parece una forma muy curiosa de conocer a alguien.**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis "All about Us", sois geniales, seguro que os gustará estas historias. De momento no tendré una fecha concreta de subida porque las ideas van y vienen. Gracias otra vez.**

**Nos leemos! :)**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy (:**


	2. Segundo capítulo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. **_Aviso/Danger:_**Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, algunas frases o situaciones pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D

_"Vivimos en un mundo donde nos escondemos para hacer el amor, mientras la violencia se practica a plena luz del día."_

**Música de acompañamiento:** No more sorrow - Linkin Park

* * *

_Segundo capítulo: _**Aquel día**

**Katniss´s POV**

- HE SACADO UN TRECE SOBRE CATORCE –chillo, contemplando el tablón de notas- ¡No me lo creo!

Efectivamente, estaba viendo las notas de las pruebas de Acceso a la Universidad. Lo he conseguido, he aprobado, podré estudiar Literatura. ¡No me lo creo! Doy un fuerte abrazo a Madge, mi mejor amiga, y ambas saltamos de alegría. Conozco a Madge del instituto, ella también llegó nueva en los últimos años, y nos conocimos un día en la biblioteca. Desde entonces estamos siempre juntas, incluso desayunamos juntas. Saco el teléfono y mando un mensaje a Peeta.

**"Cariño, aprobé. APROBÉ. Y con notaza, un 13, ¡allá voy Universidad! No encuentro tus notas, supongo que ya las habrás visto pero no me has puesto nada (como siempre) ToT Voy a casa de Annie a celebrarlo, ¿nos vemos allí? Espero que sí, un beso. Te quiero. Katniss."**

Llevo con Peeta un año, no uno exacto pero casi. Ya forma parte de mí, no sé qué haría sin él. Todavía me acuerdo cuando lo conocí en vestuario masculino, una larga historia. Nunca creía que me pudiera enamorar de alguien, y mucho menos de Peeta. Comenzó siendo mi mejor amigo pero, no sé cómo, acabamos siendo novios.

Me despido de Madge y me voy a casa de Annie a celebrar nuestro aprobado. Cuando llego ya puedo oír la música a todo volumen desde fuera. Está sonando "Good Time" de Owl City con Carly Rae Jepsen, muy de Annie. Llamo a la puerta y una alegre Annie me abre la puerta.

- ¿NOTA? –me dice, eufórica.

- Trece, ¿tú?

- Trece noventa y cinco con seis –me dice, extendiendo los brazos y dándome un abrazo.

Ambas nos abrazamos y damos saltitos como locas. Annie quiere entrar en la escuela de enfermería, pero con esa nota va sobradísima.

Subimos a su cuarto, que está todo patas arriba. Me tumbo en su cama y rebusco entre el montón de ropa que usa como sábanas.

- Annie tienes demasiada ropa… -la digo, sacando un vestidito de gasa- Buf…

- Lo sé, pero que quieres que haga –me dice, resoplando- Por cierto, ¿viene Peeta?

- Sí, espero –digo mirando el teléfono- No me ha contestado al mensaje…

- Bueno seguro que viene –dice Annie, comenzando a sonreír tímidamente- Así viene Finnick también.

Annie lleva enamorada de Finnick desde el primer día de clase. Yo a Annie la conocía de verla por la biblioteca, era una mujer un poco extraña, siempre en su mundo y sus libros. Hasta que un día la vi leyendo mi libro favorito y comencé a hablar con ella, me dijo que un tal Finnick había venido a pedirle clases de matemáticas y que le había encandilado. Cuando supe que era el mejor amigo de Peeta, Annie se hizo muy amiga mía.

- Venga Kat, pongámonos monas para "los chicos" –me dice, sacando un set de maquillaje.

- Annie, te lo he dicho. Finnick está con Sarah…

- ¡Mentira! –me dice, sacando la lengua- Ya no están juntos.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo dejaron antes de los exámenes, creo que ella se lió con otro –Annie no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente- Esta es la mía.

Tanto Annie como yo cambiamos radicalmente desde que nos juntamos. Antes yo vestía de negro, con amplias camisetas, y siempre pasaba desapercibida. Desde que conocí a Peeta mi personalidad fue más abierta, más alegre, fui feliz. También Annie cambió, descubrió su pasión desmedida por la ropa y la usa a su favor.

- ¡No creo! Peeta no me dijo nada –digo, haciendo pucheros- Bueno vale, ENTONCES hay que dejar a Finnick SIN ojos.

Annie se marcha a la ducha mientras yo me cambio con el vestido me ha elegido. Es un vestido naranja (el color favorito de mi novio) bastante suelto, tiene un vuelvo bonito, al final del vestido el color se degrada hasta un rojo tipo llamas de fuego. A juego con unos zapatos de tacón medio. Me visto poco a poco mientras Annie sale de la ducha.

- ¿Te gusta el vestido? –me dice secándose el pelo.

- Sí, es…precioso Annie.

- Recuerda que yo te peino y maquillo, termino y voy contigo.

Annie termina de secarse su melena negra y se pone a acicalarme. Nunca he sido experta en moda y maquillaje como Annie, asique no me quejo. Tras unos veinte minutos ya estoy lista, me levanto y voy al espejo. Annie me ha hecho un recogido muy bonito, con flequillo a un lado y un par de pelo sueltos por detrás, no muy maquillada. Perfecto.

- Vas a matar a Peeta con ese look, me toca.

Mientras mi amiga se viste yo ojeo el teléfono. Ningún mensaje de Peeta, debe de estar hablando con su padre sobre sus notas. ¿Habrá aprobado? En el examen le vi muy nervioso, espero que sí.

- ¿Katniss? -me dice Annie, volteándome- ¿qué te parece?

Dios, está preciosa. Annie lleva un vestido azul claro con lunares, de escote en corazón, y unas plataformas de cáñamo atadas por los tobillos con tiras. Su precioso pelo está suelto, peinado hacia los lados, y (no sé cómo) su maquillaje hace resaltar más sus enormes ojos azules. Oímos el timbre. No puedo evitar reprimir un chillido de emoción que mi amiga corresponde. Hoy íbamos a salir de fiesta a celebrar nuestros gigantescos aprobados, y los chicos iban a venir con nosotras.

Obviamente, Annie sale disparada hacia la puerta, casi se cae por el camino por los tacones. Yo bajo con cuidado, viendo como la puerta se abre y aparece Finnick por ella. Finnick trae un traje negro con una camisa blanca debajo a medio abotonar, descubriendo su pecho de adulto. No puedo evitar reírme al ver la cara de los dos al contemplarse tan guapos.

- Annie…

- Finnick…

- Hoy estás… -dice Finnick, balbuceando- Estás preciosa.

- Gracias tú….tú también.

Siento algo de decepción al no ver a mi novio tras esa puerta. Acabo de venir de vacaciones con mis padres. Tengo unas ganas increíbles de ver a Peeta.

- ¿Y Peeta, Finnick, hablaste con él? –digo bajando las escaleras para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre Annie y él.

- Katniss, guao, estás genial –me dice Finnick, volviendo en sí- Y no, no sé nada de él. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

- Aburridas, Haymitch quiso ir a ver viñedos y se emborrachó como nunca- comento mientras me llevo la mano a la frente, mi padre no era un alcohólico pero cuando bebía era un show- Tenias que haber visto a mi madre, casi la da algo.

- Fijo que tenía que haber ido Peeta a ayudaros –dice Annie, riéndose en bajo- Como aquella vez.

- Ni me lo recuerdes –dice Finnick- Menos mal que yo no entré a la bañera a limpiarle…

- Prefiero no saber que hicisteis esa noche Finnick –digo llevando las manos hacia delante y negando con la cabeza- Vamos a tomar algo aquí mientras esperamos a Peeta.

Nos encaminamos hacia la cocina, los padres de Annie no estaban hoy asique podíamos ir tomando algo mientras esperábamos al tardón de mi novio. Me siento en la mesa enfrente de Finnick, así mi amiga se puede sentar a su lado, y esta nos sirve unas cervezas.

- Peeta me ha mandado un mensaje –dice Finnick, sacando su móvil y pasándomelo a mí.

- ¿Qué es? –digo, mirando el aparato- ¿Un guasah de esos?

- Whatsup Katniss, nunca te enteras.

Pues no, nunca me entero. Soy nula para la tecnología. Enciendo el aparatejo mientras leo el mensaje de Peeta.

- **APROBÉ FINNICK! (14:30)**

- **Me alegro tío, entonces habrá que salir hoy sí o sí (14:30)**

Miro extrañada la conversación, según esto pone que son las dos y media, pero ya son las nueve de la noche. Paso el móvil a Finnick con miedo y me dice que esa conversación no era, que es más abajo. Vuelvo a mirar el móvil.

- **No se lo digas a Kat, es una sorpresa :P Voy a casa a cambiarme y esta noche nos vemos(14:31)**

Genial, cariño, genial.

- **Yadf yego (21:05)**

- **Vale, date prisa, ¡y escribe bien macho! (21:06)**

Devuelvo el móvil a Finnick mientras doy un largo trago a la cerveza. Espero que venga pronto. Cuando dan las once y media de la noche yo ya estoy algo achispada, llevo como tres cervezas y no he comido nada. Annie también se la ve contenta, aprovecha su estado para tocar "sin querer" el brazo de su amigo, para pegarse a él junto al sofá. Finnick sólo se limita a seguirle el juego a Annie, que monos. Estamos los tres tumbados en el sofá, viendo un programa de televidencia bastante gracioso.

- ¿Y qué elegiste al final Finnick? –pregunto yo desde un sillón individual.

- Derecho, era lo que más me llamaba.

- Eso es genial –dice Annie- ¿Pero seguirás trabajando de socorrista?

- Sí claro –dice él, esbozando una sonrisa a su "amiga"- Llevo un año sólo y me encanta. Adoro el agua.

- Yo también –corresponde Annie, riendo tímida.

- Me parece bien –espeto yo.

Entonces oímos un trueno que hace dejar la casa a oscuras. Annie chilla y pega un bote que la hace caer sobre Finnick.

- ¡Joder! ¿Qué ha sido eso? –digo, poniéndome en pie y yendo a la ventana- Mierda, está lloviendo…

- ¿QUÉ? –Annie y Finnick se levanta a la vez y vienen a la ventana.

Vaya chasco, así no podremos salir. Nos quedamos un rato mirando la lluvia con tristeza.

- Iré a buscar velas o algo así –dice Annie, despertándonos.

- ¿Te acompaño? –dice Finnick, mi amiga niega y él se dirige hacia mí- Katniss, igual deberías llamar a Peeta de que no viniese…

- Pero, Finnick, llevo una semana fuera, quiero ver a mi novio –digo, fingiendo un enfado.

En ese momento oigo mi teléfono sonar. Corro hacia él guiándome por el sonido, me doy con la esquina de una mesa en la rodilla pero consigo descolgar el aparato.

- Auch… ¿Sí? –digo, frotándome la pierna.

- Kat…

- ¡Peeta! –digo, en alto, Finnick me mira- ¿Dónde estás?

- Fuera… -oigo la lluvia caer por el otro lado de la línea.

- Pues entra cariño –digo, preocupada por el tono de mi novio- ¿Qué ocurre?

- …

- ¿Quieres que salga yo?

- Si, por favor…

Descuelgo y miro a Finnick que me mira con los ojos abiertos, mientras busco mi abrigo Annie llega con velas encendidas y otras más para colocar.

- Ahora vengo, Peeta está fuera –les digo a los dos.

- ¿Y por qué no entra? ¡Se va a helar de frío! -dice Annie, pasando un candelabro a mi amigo.

- No lo sé, pero se le notaba raro –me voy acercando a la puerta- Intentaré que entre, hasta ahora.

Cuando llego a la puerta cojo un paraguas para salir, oigo a Finnick quejarse por la estupidez de mi novio pero no le hago caso. Cierro a mis espaldas, está jarreando a montones, busco a Peeta con la mirada desde el porche pero no le veo. Camino hasta el borde de la carretera, entonces un rayo enorme cae y yo suelto un grito asustado. Con la iluminación del rayo veo a Peeta a escasos metros de la casa.

- ¡Peeta! –le grito.

Voy andando como puedo (con tacones) hasta mi novio, tiene la cabeza agachada y los brazos enroscados en su estómago. Su perfecto pelo rubio está mojado, sólo lleva una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros a medio atar, está empapado. ¿Qué cojones?

- Peeta, está lloviendo. ¿Qué haces así? –le digo mientras llego a él.

Justo cuando llego a su lado le tapo con el paraguas, él alza la cabeza y veo que ha estado llorando. Tiene los ojos super rojos, su piel blanca está casi transparente, le tiemblan los labios y todo el cuerpo, en su cachete derecho tiene la marca de una mano bastante roja.

- Katniss… -me dice, temblando y llorando.

Peeta entonces aparta sus brazos de su estómago. Está venga a emanar sangre, veo que tiene un tajazo en el estómago que le sube hasta el pecho, la sangre sale como una cascada del cuerpo de mi novio.

- ¡PEETA!

Suelto el paraguas al instante, mientras Peeta se desmaya sobre el suelo por la pérdida de sangre. Agarro a mi novio como puedo, mientras chillo el nombre de Finnick y Annie o pido ayuda a gritos.

- ¡Peeta, por favor, aguanta! –le digo, besando su cara, está inconsciente, y llorando sin parar- ¡No te mueras, por favor!

Entonces llega Finnick por mi espalda.

- MELLARK

Se tira al suelo mientras yo sujeto a Peeta, se dedica a revisarle, sobre todo la herida que le cruza todo el pecho. Decido no mirar, nunca me ha gustado ver operaciones sin sangre ni cosas así, poso mi frente en la de Peeta mientras lloro como una loca. Annie llega a mi lado mientras llama a una ambulancia con su teléfono.

- ¡Tenemos que meterle a casa! –grita Finnick- Katniss, déjame cogerlo a mí.

Annie me ayuda a levantarme a mí mientras Finnick coge en volandas a Peeta, todo el suelo está lleno de sangre, y Peeta no para de emanar esa sustancia, sigue con los ojos cerrados. Vamos corriendo a casa, yo empiezo a notar un mareo y me tambaleo en las escaleras.

- Annie, despéjame la mesa de la cocina –dice Finnick mientras lleva a Peeta a la cocina- Katniss, necesito que busques toallas, vendas, ¡lo que sea!

- Va…Vale –digo, miro un momento a Peeta y me dirijo al piso de arriba a buscar algo que podamos usar.

Mientras subo oigo a Finnick gritar el nombre de Peeta para despertarle y cómo le da órdenes a Annie para que le ayude a cerrar la herida que debe tener. Noto un mareo en el estómago, termino vomitando en medio de las escaleras la poca comida que tenia. Como puedo busco unas mantas, toallas, lo que sea. Bajo a todo correr las escaleras, tirando lejos los malditos tacones, y corro hasta la cocina.

En el centro han colocado una gran mesa con un mantel blanco. Peeta está tumbado boca arriba, todo el suelo está lleno de sangre, incluido el de la entrada. Mientras Finnick intenta arrancar trozos de lo que creo que son cristales de botellas del estómago de mi novio, Annie presiona la herida con unos pañuelos.

- ¡Katniss, menos mal! –me dice Annie, tomando una de las mantas y colocándola en la tripa de Peeta- La ambulancia parece que va a tardar con esta tormenta… Necesito que me ayudes.

- ¿Yo? –digo, poniéndome pálida- Yo, no…no puedo…Anie…

- Katniss –me dice Finnick, que también aprieta la herida y está manchado de sangre- Te necesitamos, Peeta te necesita.

- …De acuerdo –digo, suspirando- ¿Qué hago?

- Haz lo que te diga Finnick, ¿vale? –me dice Annie- Iré a buscar agujas e hilo para la herida.

- Vale… –respondo.

Entonces Annie me indica que cuando ella quite las manos, yo enseguida debo poner las mías y presionar fuerte. Tres, dos, uno… Annie se suelta y yo me muevo rápidamente para poner las manos sobre el estomago de Peeta. Conseguido. Veo que la manta se empieza a poner más y más roja. Finnick me indica que debo cambiar la toalla como he hecho antes. Me acerca otra manta y la cambio con rapidez. No puedo evitar ver el estómago de Peeta, creo hasta incluso que le he visto el intestino. Vuelvo a sentir las náuseas.

- Katniss, ahora no –me dice Finnick, que también está apretando el pecho de mi novio- Tienes que ser fuerte.

- Sí...

Miro a Peeta un momento, parece que el calor de la casa le ha devuelto su tono de piel, pero sigue con los ojos cerrados. Entonces miro su pecho, no se mueve.

- ¿Finnick? –le digo- No respira.

- ¿Qué? –me contesta, mira el pecho de Peeta y posa dos dedos en su garganta- ¡MIERDA, JODER!

Finncik suelta las mantas y las tira al suelo. Coloca las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de Peeta, aprecio con totalidad de herida. Tiene medio pecho rajado, parece ser muy profundo. Finnick comienza a apretar el pecho de Peeta, con golpes muy fuertes, incluso oigo alguna de sus costillas romperse. Finnick apoya todo su peso en la zona, subiendo y bajando los brazos. Hace los mismo unas diez veces, contando por lo bajo.

Entonces para y se dirige a la cara de mi novio. Le echa atrás la cabeza y le abre la boca. Finnick toma aire y junta sus labios con los de Peeta, tapándole la nariz, y pasándole todo el aire que ha tomado antes. Vuelve a hacer lo mismo varias veces y vuelve otra vez al pecho.

- ¡VAMOS, PEETA, VAMOS! –grita Finnick.

Repite el proceso, pecho y luego aire a la boca, varias veces. Cuando termina una tanda de exhalarle aire a Peeta, Finnick se acerca su oreja a la boca de Peeta. Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras aprieto la herida del estómago, y la del pecho vuelve a expulsar sangre. Entonces veo como el pecho de Peeta se mueve, respira. Finnick suspira aliviado, y algo cansado por el esfuerzo, y vuelve a poner algunas mantas limpias sobre la herida del pecho. Con los golpes, Finnick se ha llenado entero de sangre.

- Al menos respira, ahora le coseremos la herida como podamos y esperemos que llegue pronto la ambulancia –me dice, medio sonriendo- Todo va a salir bien Katniss…

- Finnick, yo…

Vuelvo a echarme a llorar como una loca, pero no suelto las mantas que tapan la herida del estómago. Entonces entre las piernas de Peeta veo asomar más sangre.

- Finnick…mira.

Finnick estira el cuerpo para mirar la entrepierna de su amigo, se queda blanco al ver que sale sangre.

- Joder, ¿qué cojones ha pasado?

- ¿¡Qué ocurre!? –dice Annie entrando a la cocina a todo correr con una bandeja en la mano, se acerca a las piernas de Peeta- ¡Mierda!

- Annie, ¿qué le pasa? –pregunto.

- No, no lo sé con seguridad –Annie abre con cuidado las piernas de Peeta y mira por lo que sería su trasero- Está sangrando del trasero, pero no sé por qué…

- ¿Le damos la vuelta? –pregunta Finnick mientras cambia una toalla

- No, no parece grave –dice Annie, que coge la bandeja de antes- Será mejor arreglarle el estómago primero.

- Vale, Katniss –me dice Finnick dirigiéndose a mí- Creo que no deberías ver esto…

- Pero no quiero dejarlos solos, no…no quiero abandonarlo –digo, mirando a Peeta.

- Katniss, vamos a coser una herida –me dice Annie posando su mano sobre mi hombro- No creo que puedas aguantarlo…

- Annie tiene razón Kat –le corresponde Finnick- No va a ser bonito de ver, y aquí sólo nos harás ir más despacio. Ve a por más mantas y cuando te llamemos nos las traes…

- De acuerdo… -respondo, resignada- Toma Annie.

Hacemos el cambio de antes y Annie se coloca para apretar el estómago de Peeta. Miro un último momento a Peeta, no quiero que se muera, no podría vivir sin él a mi lado. Me acerco a su cara y le doy un beso en la frente.

- Peeta, no te mueras –le digo al oído- Quédate conmigo…

Me quedo mirando un rato su perfecta cara, noto las lágrimas volver a caer sobre mi rostro. Me las quito con el brazo y me dirijo a buscar más sabanas.

Subo al piso de arriba y cojo más mantas y toallas para Peeta. Cuando bajo oigo a Finnick y Annie hablar sobre Peeta.

- Eso, ahora lo pasas por debajo de la carne y lo enganchas en el punto –dice Annie.

- Vale, menos mal que entiendes de esto Annie…

Me acerco sigilosamente a la puerta y pego la oreja a la puerta.

- Si bueno, tú también sabes algo ¿no? –pregunta Annie mientras oigo unas tijeras cortando.

- Primeros auxilios, nada más… Aprieta ese trozo que se escapa.

- Sí, perdón –contesta Annie, se nota que hay tensión del ambiente del que ya había.

- Así está bien –dice Finnick- Pasemos al pecho, ya nos hemos quitado lo más difícil…

- ¿Qué narices le habrá ocurrido? Parece un corte con una botella, pero…lo del trasero…

- ¿Crees que pueden…haberle, ya sabes, metido algo por ahí detrás? –decido dejar de escuchar la conversación.

Me dirijo al salón y me siento en el sillón individual. Vaya mierda de noche. Peeta está ahí dentro, entre la vida y la muerte, y yo no puedo hacer nada. Suena estúpido pero no podría hacer nada sin él ahora mismo, volvería a cortarme las venas como cuando Peeta me encontró. Lloro desconsoladamente, lloro tumbada sobre el sillón apretando un cojín, no, no puedo vivir sin Peeta.

- ¡KATNISS! –oigo gritar a Finnick- ¡VEN CORRE!

Salgo disparada, como si me hubieran metido una bala por el culo, y entro a la cocina. Finnick y Annie están juntos, llenos de sangre, limpiándose las manos con unas servilletas, y sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –digo, girando a la cabeza.

Peeta tiene los ojos abiertos, sus perfectos ojos azules están a medio abrir, mirándome.

- ¡PEETA! –chillo, corriendo a agarrar su cara- ¿Estás bien, que ha ocurrido?

Miro el cuerpo de mi novio, tiene varias cosidas a los largo de todo el cuerpo. Una enorme línea de puntos le baja desde el pecho hasta el estómago. Vuelvo a mirar a Peeta, tiene los ojos medio abiertos pero está mirando al techo. Le acaricio la mejilla y entonces los gira para mirarme, y sonríe. Mi sonrisa preferida, está viva.

- Cariño, menos mal que estás vivo –digo, sonriendo y llorando a la vez.

- Creo que eso que suena es la ambulancia –dice Finnick, poniéndose frente nosotros, también sonriendo.

- Voy a mirar yo –dice Annie, saliendo de la cocina.

Nos quedamos en silencio, contemplamos embobados como Peeta sonríe y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Doy un beso en su enredado pelo y miro a Finnick, está llorando como un niño pequeño.

- Finnick –digo, susurrando.

- Bien hecho, colega –dice entonces Finnick, posando la mano sobre su amigo, sonriendo y llorando a la vez- No pienso permitir que la palmes.

Doy la vuelta a la mesa para abrazar a Finnick, que me agarra entre sus enormes brazos. Nos quedamos abrazados mientras Annie entra en la cocina, con dos enfermeros de la ambulancia. Se dedican a revisar a Peeta con cuidado, mientras Annie, Finnick, y yo contemplamos la escena.

- Bueno chicos, la herida está cerrada a la perfección –nos dice uno de los enfermeros- Pero nos lo llevaremos, por si acaso.

Ambos asentimos con un tono de felicidad, obviamente que estamos felices, hemos salvado a Peeta. Contemplo como los enfermeros montan una camilla y se llevan a mi novio en una enorme ambulancia, la tormenta ha despejado y la luna ilumina la calle con totalidad.

.

- Buenos días mi vida entera –digo, acariciando la cara de Peeta.

- Buenos días –me dice, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo-. ¿Dónde estoy?

- En el hospital, llevas dos días aquí.

- ¿Y tú conmigo? -me dice, acariciando mis enormes ojeras, asiento y el mueva la cabeza a los lados- Katniss…

- ¿Qué? –digo, temblándome la voz- No podía dejarte sólo, además, nadie ha venido a verte…

- Ya, me lo imaginaba –me contesta recostándose sobre la camilla.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. En estos dos días que Peeta lleva aquí sólo han pasado a verle mis padres, Finnick y sus padres, y Annie. Intentamos contactar con su padre, pero no contestaba. Peeta se queda callado un momento y después se levanta la camisa blanca que le han dejado los enfermeros. Se queda blanco al ver la enorme línea de puntos que le recorre desde el pecho hasta el estómago. Se toca un poco la herida con la mano, intentando contener las lágrimas.

- Peeta –le digo, acariciando su pelo- Tienes que contarme que ocurrió…

Los ojos de mi novio se abren de par en par, dilatándose las pupilas, sigue mirándose la herida. Peeta toma aire y se baja la camiseta, para llevarse las dos manos a la cara y llorar hasta agotarse. Yo le abrazo como puedo, sin hacerle demasiado daño.

- Katniss…yo… -me dice, entre sollozos- Mi padre…él…

- Peeta –le digo, apartándole las manos de la cara para que me vea- Dímelo.

Entonces toma aire y me cuenta todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Que había aprobado los exámenes y estaba muy feliz, fue a ver a su padre para contárselo y este… le pegó, le folló por detrás sin que Peeta quisiera, y después cogió una botella de alcohol y le rajó lo que ahora tiene lleno de puntos. Peeta me lo cuenta con la mirada perdida, intentando contener el llanto, entre sollozos noto lo mal que lo ha tenido que pasar, está temblando al contármelo. Yo sólo puedo abrir más y más la boca con la historia que me cuenta.

- Y, bueno… Caminé como pude hasta casa de Annie –prosigue Peeta- Y, luego…me encontraste…

- ¡Te salvamos la vida CHACHO! –nos dice Finnick, que acaba de entrar por la puerta, se acerca a nosotros y pone la mano sobre el hombro de Peeta- ¿Qué tal estás piltrafa?

- Bien, gracias –le responde Peeta, sonriéndole con lágrimas todavía en los ojos- Gracias por –se señala el pecho- Esto…

- De nada colega, aunque más bien fue Annie la que te cosió –contesta Finnick, esbozando una tímida sonrisa- ¿Pero todo bien?

- Sí, supongo –responde Peeta.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, uno de nosotros casi la palma y eso no es muy alegre que se diga. Miro a Finnick que vuelve a estar con los ojos al borde del llanto, mirando hacia la ventana. Yo estoy prácticamente igual, llevo los dos días que Peeta ha estado ingresado llorando sin parar y no me quedan más lagrimas.

Miro a Peeta, tiene la cabeza agachada, le cae el pelo por delante. Entonces veo que empieza a apretar los puños y a hablar sólo por lo bajo. Empieza a mover las piernas como si tuviera espasmos, me pongo de pie junto a Finnick.

- ¿Peeta? –le digo, sin acercarme mucho a él.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunta Finnick, llevando su mano a Peeta.

- Iros –dice, apartando la mano de Finnick- Por…favor…

- Peeta…

- IROS, YA –nos grita, levantando la vista.

La cara de Peeta es totalmente distinta a la de antes, tiene los ojos muy muy abiertos, está como poseído. Finnick y yo nos quedamos mudos, no nos movemos del sitio.

- ¡POR FAVOR! –nos grita Peeta- ¡IROS!

Finnick reacciona y me tira del brazo para salir de la habitación mientras cierra la puerta. Entonces oímos a Peeta chillar como un loco. ¿Qué cojones le está ocurriendo?

- ¡Enfermera! –chilla Finnick por el hospital buscando a alguien.

Un médico bastante joven viene hacia nosotros corriendo y oye los golpes y gritos que está emanando mi novio al otro lado de la puerta. Oigo muebles moverse y como Peeta suelta todo tipo de insultos. ¿Qué le está pasando a Peeta? El médico llama a seguridad por el busca y se mete en la habitación con cuidado.

- Deberíais iros, parece ser que está teniendo un ataque por el shock psicológico –nos dice el doctor- Vamos a intentar calmarlo y lo llevaremos a la sección de psicología. Veremos qué podemos hacer.

- Gracias doctor –espeta Finnick, yo soy incapaz de articular palabra alguna- Vamos Katniss.

Finnick me agarra de los hombros y me saca de la planta del hospital. Llegamos a la salida y suspiramos, con el miedo todavía en el cuerpo.

.

Aquel sería el primer ataque de los muchos que tendría que soportar Peeta, pero **no sería el último**…

Fín del segundo capítulo

* * *

**YOLO, yes i said, YOLOOOO Fin del segundo capítulo. Estaréis pensando "Joder, otra vez ese tema no, por favor" pero si, aqui vuelve a salir. He intentado no ser tan exacta explicando como le fue a Peeta, para no dañar vuestros estómagos, y así ya sabemos como surgieron los ataques (y aqui tiene el primero oyoyoyoyoiii). ¿Qué tal, os ha gustado, el tonteo de Annie y Finnick os mola? Seguramente el próximo "disparo" sea sobre esta tierna pareja, seguramente no, ya le tengo medio escrito y VA SOBRE ANNIE Y FINNICK jeje será más alegre que este y el primero, os lo juro. Espero que os estén gustando estos relatos.**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis "All about Us", sois geniales, seguro que os gustará estas historias. Y también gracias a todos los que os pasasteis por el primer capitulo de este, ha tenido una acogida genialosa al igual que AAU, muchísimas gracias :)**

**REVIEWS TIME:**

**HungerMuser: **Bonita, bonita TÚ jaja Gracias, me alegro que te guste la idea :3 XoXo

**Aiitaniiitaaa:** Ahsakjhfdskjds a tí por la review! :D Me pareció buena idea poner como se conocieron en fics a parte, mejor que usarlos como _flashbacks _en la historia en sí. "y no sé, escribes tan bien que me ha encantado" AAAAAAAW GRACIAS *_* Me hiciste super feliz, gracias gracias. Es un poco extraño como se encuentran, pero me pareció bonito y trágico al mismo tiempo, son los amantes trágicos ¡no va a ser todo amor! jaja Muchas gracias, un besoooo :d

**Torsoplo12: **EEEEEEEEEEEFIFIFIFIFIFI US :) ¿te gustó? Ya sabes que la idea de sacarlos a parte fue todita idea tuya, van todos dedicados a tú jeje Y sí, un echo que viví y de muy buena mano (te diría que casi casi está basado en echos reales), una larga historia ;) Es romantico y triste a la vez, los dos tienen vidas muy malas pero JUNTOS sobreviven como dice Peeta, me algero de que te esté gustando pupete. ¿Siempre mia Effie? AWWW *_* Te como y me coso el culo para no cagarte! (?) TE LOFIU EFFIE :D

**Caobacafe: **TEEEEEEEEE :D jajja adoro tus reviews, en serio, me desorino. Espero que te esté gustando, me parecio mejor ponerlos así que usarlos en AAU para rellenar, no mola, gracias por tu review espero que sigas disfrutando de esta locura :D

**Meripermeable: **buen inicio de review, es algo así como WTF XDD Si, es extraño, pero me sucedió algo parecido y me pareció un forma "curiosa" de explicar un encontronazo amoroso. Es que no me gustan las típicas historias de amor, ya lo sabes, mi cabeza es extraña y transforma todo lo cuqui en cosas como estas. Helenna, buf... Es que ya te digo, te diria que está basada en hechos reales, pero es una larga historia. Queria resaltar no sólo el amor de estos dos, sino también hablar del tema del instituto, del bulling, de todo lo que puede surgir, yo siempre he pensado "que le den a los demás, para estar mal prefiero estar sola" y he querido reflejarlo en este capitulo, soy un poco Peeta ya lo sabes xD Peeta es un Hamor, el perfecto caballero, no te cortes eh?! que sino aparezco yo a rescatarte jeje Gracias por tu review, es un gusto hablar con usted señorita, que sepa que sigo esperando el capitulo de tu novia historia ¬¬ Estos siempre siempre se van a ayudar. Gracias meri eres genial :D

**Nos leemos! :)**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy (:**


	3. Tercer capítulo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. **_Aviso/Danger: _**Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, algunas frases o situaciones pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D

_"_El sexo forma parte de la naturaleza. Y yo me llevo de maravilla con la naturaleza."

**Música de acompañamiento OBLIGADA:** Ulysses – Franz Ferdinand

* * *

_Tercer capítulo: _**Las Vegas**

- ¡Buenos días, preciosa! –le digo a la pantalla de mi portátil Mac.

- ¡Hola mi vida! –me contesta al otro lado la dulce voz de Katniss- Vaya pelos tienes…

Miro la ventanita pequeña de skype donde sale mi cara, pues sí, parezco un zombi.

- Ya… Una noche movidita –la digo, removiéndome el pelo.

- Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeta Mellark –oigo a lo lejos una voz estridente, una cabellera rosa aparece junto a la cara de Katniss, saludando como loca con la mano y esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Effie!

Effie es la madre adoptiva de Katniss. La verdad es que Effie es un amor de mujer, en los casi dos años que llevo saliendo con Katniss (oficialmente) ha sido la mejor suegra del mundo. Aunque es un tanto extraña, la gusta vestir con colores estridentes y chillones, tiene un estilo de vestir…curioso. Acorde con su personalidad, la verdad es que está loca, es una obsesionada de la decoración y la moda. Es la mejor madre adoptiva que podía haber conseguido Katniss.

- ¿Qué es, el chico? –oigo otra voz en la lejanía de Katniss.

- Sí papá –contesta Katniss, que mira fuera de la pantalla.

Una mano enorme aparece por en medio de la pantalla, tapando a Katniss y Effie. Ese debe de ser Haymitch, mi suegro. Tiene la manía de llamarme "chico", no sé por qué. Haymitch también es un padre genial, trabaja en un viñedo cercano a York, hace unos vinos exquisitos, y alguna vez se ha emborrachado demasiado. No es que sea un alcohólico, pero para aguantar a Effie no viene mal tener "algo de ayuda".

- ¿Qué tal hijo? –me pregunta Effie por skype- ¿No estaréis haciendo "cosas por aquí, verdad?

- ¡Mamá! –la contesta Katniss, sonrojándose.

- ¿Eso se llama "sexting", no? –pregunta Haymitch a lo lejos- ¿Pero eso como se hace?

- Pues… -digo yo- La cosa es que, la chica se…toque… mientras el chico, hace lo mismo…

- ¡PEETA! –me grita Katniss, que está muy muy sonrojada.

Oigo a mis suegros reírse sin parar, Katniss ahora mismo está en Italia de viaje con sus padres, disfrutando de nuestro verano antes de ir a la Universidad. Yo estoy en mi casa, solo, como siempre. Katniss coge el portátil y se marcha del salón, mientras me despido de Effie y Haymitch.

- Son encantadores Kat –le digo a mi novia.

- Te adoran, ya lo sabes, sobre todo Effie.

Katniss llega a su habitación y coloca el portátil en un escritorio. Se queda mirándome un rato.

- ¿Qué pasa muñeca?

- Nada, que te echo de menos –me dice, sonriendo de lado.

- Yo también a ti preciosa.

Entonces oigo un sonido de skype. Finnick se ha conectado. La digo a Kat si quiere hablar con él a tres bandas y acepta ilusionada.

- CHACHOS –nos dice un alegre Finnick.

- Hola Finck –dice Katniss- Esto… ¿Qué haces sin camiseta?

Es cierto, mi mejor amigo está puesto en su cuarto sin camiseta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su cuarto está patas arriba, tiene kilos y kilos de ropa tirados por el suelo.

- ¡Joder! Unas bragas –digo, tocando la pantalla- ¡Ahí veo unas bragas!

- ¡Es verdad! –dice Katniss, sorprendiéndose.

- Esto…Bueno –nos dice Finnick, sonrojándose.

- HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –nos contesta Annie, que aparece junto a mi amigo, vestida con su camiseta de socorrista.

Katniss y yo nos quedamos mudos. ¿Annie, qué está haciendo en casa de Finnick? ¿¡Y con su camiseta!?

- ¿PERO QUÉ? –dice Katniss, reaccionando más rápida que yo.

- Hola Kat –responde Annie, sonriendo y abrazando a Finnick por la espalda.

- ¿Hola? –dice Katniss- ¿Qué está pasando? RESPONDED

Yo sigo mudo, al igual que Finnick que está más colorado que nunca. Veo a Finnick girarse a Annie, sonriéndola con ternura, suspira y nos cuenta.

- Bueno, chicos… Annie y yo estamos saliendo –espeta Finnick, con seriedad.

- ¡No jodas! –contesto yo, al fin- ¿Pero cómo, cuando, por qué?

- Fue todo muy rápido –nos dice Annie sonriendo- No sé cómo ocurrió, pero aquí estamos –los dos se abrazan y nos miran, buscando nuestra aprobación.

Observo la cara de Katniss, es todo un poema. Ambos sabíamos que a Annie le gustaba Finnick y viceversa (este último un poco más tarde), pero creíamos que eran tan sumamente tímidos que nunca saldrían. Es realmente impresionante verlos juntos, en la misma habitación.

- Espera… -digo, elevando una ceja- ¿Habéis follado?

- Hemos HECHO EL AMOR, no follado. Que quede claro, copito de nieve –me espeta Finnick, resaltando la palabra amor, que cursis.

- De acuerdo –digo, recostándome en el sofá- David Haselhorf

- Guao Annie –dice Katniss, sonriendo- ¿Pero tú no…?

- Sí, era virgen –la contesta, abrazando más a Finnick- Era, y ahora soy la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

Tanto Katniss como yo sonreímos ampliamente. Estos dos tenían que acabar juntos o sino a mi me iba a dar un bajón de tensión. Finnick no paraba de hablar de ella, y eso que la conoció sólo para follársela, pero al final el muy cazurro se ha acabado enamorando.

- Por cierto, hemos tenido una idea –nos dice Finnick.

- ¿Hemos? Dios, ya habéis echo simbiosis –digo yo, haciendo que Katniss se ría a montones.

- Cállate, rubio de bote –me dice Finnick, mirándome enfadado.

- Diabetes –le respondo, sacando la lengua.

- Dejad vuestras riñas de pareja, anda- nos dice Katniss- ¿Qué se os ha ocurrido?

- Irnos de viaje –nos contestan los dos a la par.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí –nos dice Annie, ilusionada- Habíamos pensado ir los cuatro de viaje, a algún sitio, para aprovechar el verano antes de ir a la Universidad.

- Yo por mí genial –comenta Katniss- Pero estoy de viaje con mis padres…

- Yo les convenzo –contesta Finnick a mi novia, guiñándola el ojo- Se que tengo loca a tu madre.

- ¡EH! Effie es mía –salto yo- Y, yo… yo no tengo mucho dinero para irme de viaje muchachos…

- ¡Eso tampoco es problema Peter! –me contesta Annie, tiene la manía de llamarme Peter en vez de Peeta- Digo, Peeta, seguro que podemos dejarte algo.

Me quedo un rato pensativo, la verdad es que este verano ha sido una locura en todos los sentidos. Y no me vendría mal salir de esta casa, de esta ciudad. ¡Qué narices! Así veo a Katniss antes de empezar a clases.

- Qué demonios… ¡VAMOS! –suelto yo, sonriendo.

- VIVAAA –contestan Annie y Finnick- ¿Y tú Kat?

- No… no creo que haya problema –me contesta, mirándome con una sonrisa dulce en sus apetecibles labios.

Todos gritamos y saltamos como locos, si puede haber algo mejor que terminar el verano yendo de viaje con tus amigos y tu novia que venga alguien y me lo diga.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos? –pregunto, perplejo.

- ¡A LAS VEGAS! –me suelta mi mejor amigo.

Katniss y yo nos quedamos mudos. ¿A Las Vegas? ¿Estamos locos o qué? Todos nos quedamos mudos. Pensándolo, es un buen sitio, y a parte no se me ocurre ningún otro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Las Vegas? –dice Katniss, que tiene la misma cara que yo- Bueno, es un sitio guay… ¡Qué narices! VAMONOS A LAS VEGAS

- SI –contesto yo, haciendo que Katniss sonría ampliamente- VAMONOS

A lo largo del día organizamos todo, bueno, lo organizan Finnick y Annie mientras Katniss y yo intentamos ayudar. Son imposibles. Creo que nos ha caído una buena juntando a estos dos.

- Ya está chicos, en dos semanas nos vamos –dice Finnick- Kat, ¿segura que podrás salir bien desde Italia?

- Sí, nos vemos en el aeropuerto de Londres.

- Que ganas de verte cariño –no puedo evitar soltar, a pesar de que estén mis otros dos amigos delante.

.

Las dos semanas siguientes pasan muy lentas, muero de ganas de ver a Katniss en directo y no a través de una pantalla. Me dedico durante ese tiempo a salir a hacer fotos y tocar un poco la guitarra por la calle, sacándome unas monedas. De Finnick y Annie no tengo noticia alguna, estarán follando como conejos.

A las tres de la tarde ya estamos Finnck, Annie, y yo, de camino al aeropuerto para buscar a mi novia y (por fin) marchar a Las Vegas.

- ¡Woah-oh-oh-oh, It's always a good time! –berreamos Finnick y yo durante el trayecto mientras Annie nos graba con su cámara de vídeo.

- Jajajaja Seguid, cuando Kat vea esto la va a dar algo.

- ¡Good morning and good niiiiiiiight, I wake up at twiiiiiiiliiiiiiiiiiiight! –canto yo solo, mirando a la cámara mientras elevo una ceja- Hola, Kat, te quiero.

- ¡It's gonna be aaaaaalriiiiight, WE DON'T EVEN HAVE TO TRY -me sigue Finnick por detrás- CATNUSSSSS –dice, moviendo la mano.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con dolor de estómago de tanto cantar, "sois un show con patas" nos dice Annie. Dejamos nuestras maletas ya facturadas y nos dirigimos a la sección de llegadas para esperar a Katniss. Noto como mi corazón late más y más deprisa, llevo cuatro semanas sin ella, la necesito entre mis brazos.

Poco a poco va llegando gente del vuelo con salida de Italia, la busco con la cabeza, nervioso. Finnick me da unas palmadas en el hombro para calmarme.

- Vamos a estar tres días en Estados Unidos, ya puedes ir relajándote chacho…

- Déjale, quiere ver a su novia –me dice Annie, sonriendo

Que maja es Annie, la verdad es que es perfecta para mi amigo (fijo que le calma un poco). Veo asomar entre la gente una melena morena, es ella, tiene que ser ella. La gente se dispersa y veo a Katniss con totalidad, sigue tan preciosa como siempre.

Salgo, literalmente, disparado hacia ella, tira su maleta al suelo y se prepara para mi llegada. La agarro fuerte por las caderas y la levanto por el aire, abrazándola con fuerza. La agarro tan fuerte que nos caemos al suelo, mientras todo el mundo nos mira y se ríe. La doy un beso en los labios con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Como echaba de menos sus labios!

- Vale, vale, esto es un sitio público –nos dice Finnick, viniendo a nosotros y separándonos- Os recuerdo que nos vamos a Las Vegas en una hora.

- Sí –responde Kat, abrazando a mi amigo.

Volvemos a la cola de facturación, con Kat agarrada a mi brazo. El viaje es bastante tranquilo, salvo para Annie y Katniss que no les gusta demasiado viajar, tal para cual. Tras doce horas llegamos a Estados Unidos, agotados, y con ganas de vomitar por el Jet Lag pero con una sonrisa en cada una de nuestras orejas. Llegamos al hotel a la tarde, está comenzando a atardecer. Finnick ha escogido un apartamento para que podamos cocinar y todo allí, con dos cuartos.

- Bueno, esté será el cuarto del pan de molde y yo –nos dice Finnick, señalándome a mí- Annie y Katniss, tenéis ese otro.

Los tres nos quedamos mudos. ¿No se supone que íbamos a ir de parejas? Finnick se queda mirando nuestras caras de perplejidad, y no puede evitar soltar una risotada que llega casi hasta Londres.

- ¡Es broma, es broma! –dice, apretándose el estómago- Dios, que cara habéis puesto –nosotros soltamos un suspiro de alivio- Bueno, pero me tengo que llevar al rubiales conmigo unas horas.

- ¿Por qué? –salto yo, al momento.

- Ya comprenderás Peter –me dice Annie, guiñándome un ojo.

- Peeta, cariño, se llama Peeta –le contesta Finnick con tono dulce mientras se acerca a mí y me coge de los hombros- ¡Vámonos átomos!

No me da tiempo a reaccionar ante el agarre de Finnick, es demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido para que mi mente haga algo. Cuando quiero decir que no quiero ir con él ya me encuentro en una calle de Las Vegas, repleta de gente dispuesta a salir de marcha y a gastarse su dinero. Finnick llama a un taxi y nos montamos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto, desde el asiento de atrás sin creerme que mi amigo me arrastre así de fácil.

- Fácil –me dice Finnick, dándose la vuelta del asiento del copiloto- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin ver a Kat hasta hoy?

- Cuatro semanas…

- ¿Y a qué tenias ganas de verla, verdad?

- Sí –digo, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de lado- Amo a esa mujer.

- Bien, pues VAMOS a hacer que TE AME MÁS –me dice, sonriendo con malicia, mierda- Ya verás.

Nos bajamos en una calle no muy poblada, con un montón de tiendas y carteles de neón. Tengo miedo. Finnick camina rápido, agarrando mis hombros y empujándome, metiéndome prisa. Entonces Finnick me para en un portal rojo, en el letrero de neón puede leerse que es una tienda para cosas sexuales.

- ¿Un sex shop? –digo yo, contemplando la puerta.

- Sí –me dice, subiendo las escaleras- Mira, Annie ha estado hablando con Kat… Dice, que no le das "vida sexual muy activa"

- ¿Perdona? –respondo, sorprendido.

- Sí, eso –me dice, señalándome- Que no le das "vidilla al asunto".

- Pues yo pensaba que sí –comento, un poco decepcionado- ¿Es que hay algo más?

- Pareces nuevo Mellark –me dice Finnick, cogiéndome la mano e instándome a entrar- ¡Hay miles de formas de hacer disfrutar a una mujer!

Cuando entramos a la tienda no llego a visualizar todo, hay carteles de películas (imagino que porno), libros, DVDs, ropa… Finnick me va contando todo lo que vemos, sin oprimir detalle. Resulta que a las mujeres les gusta "experimentar" antes del sexo, yo que pensaba que el hacer el amor ya era suficiente, que tonto e inocente soy.

- Y si hace así –me dice Finnick, explicándome como hacerle dedos a una mujer- Eso ya las mata.

- ¿Así? –digo, imitando el gesto con los dedos, es como cuando Spiderman lanza su tela de araña- Vale, entendido.

Nunca creí a Finnick tan sabido en temas amorosos, se que antes de conocer a Annie era un putero pero… No sabía que existían tantas maneras de hacer el amor, o de simplemente excitar a una mujer. Caminamos por toda la tienda, comentando cada artilugio, hasta que llegamos a la zona de ropa.

- ¿No me irás a comprar un chisme de cuero, verdad? –pregunto, señalando un ceñido traje de cuero negro. Que miedo da.

- No –me dice Finnick a mis espaldas, dándome un golpe en el hombro para que me gire a él- Te voy a comprar ESTO.

Mi amigo trae consigo un mono azul, envuelto en una bolsa con una foto de un tío vestido de mecánico. En la otra mano trae una caja de herramientas de juguete y botes de…no sé que es.

- ¿QUÉ? –exclamo yo.

- Sí, te vas a llevar ESTO –me dice, agitando el traje- Y vas a hacer un striptease a tu novia.

- No –digo, serio.

- Sí –me contesta, en mi mismo tono- Con esto volverás loquita a Katniss.

- Pero…

- Sin protestar. Venga, vamos, por el camino te explicaré lo que tienes que hacer.

Volvemos al hotel mientras mi, ya no tanto, amigo me explica todo lo que tengo que hacer. Qué canción he de poner, los movimientos, los materiales que puedo usar. Todo para hacer que Katniss se lo pase en grande. Suena complicado, pero todo sea por la felicidad de mi novia. Entramos al apartamento y veo que Annie y Katniss están sentadas en el sofá viendo la tele.

- ¿Todo bien, a dónde fueron? –nos pregunta Katniss, yo miro a Annie que sonríe como nunca.

- A cosas de chicos, ¿verdad Peter? –me dice Annie.

- Sí… Y es Peeta –contesto. Miro a Finnick a mis espaldas, me hace un gesto con la cabeza indicándome que vaya a la habitación, suspiro fuertemente-. Kat… ¿puedes venir un momento?

Katniss asiente y se dirige a la habitación, mientras yo camino cabizbajo detrás suyo. Me giro a mis amigos antes de cerrar la puerta. Finnick levanta los dos pulgares y sonríe ampliamente. Venga Mellark, tú puedes.

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? –me dice Katniss, sentándose en el borde de la cama, no, ahí no…

- Esto, voy a al baño, espera ahí… –trago saliva- …sentada.

Me encierro en el baño y me dispongo a cambiarme, mierda, venga. Me quito toda la ropa y me pongo el mono azul marino, dejándome sólo con los calzoncillos por debajo de este. Lo dejo a medio atar y enredo las mangas a mi cintura. Me pongo el casco amarillo a juego en la cabeza, y abro uno de los botes. Es aceite de coche, joder… Me unto todo el cuerpo, incluso la cara, manchándome entero de esa asquerosa sustancia. Cojo el maletín y me miro al espejo. Parezco un mecánico profesional, si hasta estoy bueno…

- Venga, Mellark –me digo a mi mismo.

Busco el teléfono la canción "Ulysses" de Franz Ferdinand, tal y cómo me indicó Finnick. Dejo que la música entre por mis oídos e inunde mi cerebro, entrando en un estado de inconsciencia y felicidad. Subo el volumen lo máximo posible y empiezo a asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

Cuando abro Katniss gira la vista hacia mí y se queda blanca.

- ¿Peeta?

- Shhhh –la digo desde la puerta, colocando dos dedos en mis labios y guiñándola un ojo.

Dejo que la música me guíe, es un tema muy bueno y adictivo. Me acerco lentamente Katniss, guiñándola el ojo y pasándome la lengua por los labios. Katniss al principio se ríe de mí, pero luego no puede evitar morderse el labio inferior. Ya la tengo en el bote.

Me pongo en frente suyo y tomo su mano derecha, mientras muevo su mano por mi pecho hago movimientos con la cadera. Kat se estremece un poco al contacto de su mano con mi piel. Yo empiezo a notar también que mi erección se dispara. Me doy la vuelta mientras me quito el casco de la cabeza, moviendo exageradamente mi pelo a los lados.

- ¡YUJUUU! –suelta Katniss, dando botes en la cama.

Muevo mi culo a los lados mientras la canción va subiendo de tono. "Now, what you want now boy? So sinister, so sinister, but last night was wild" canto por lo bajo, fingiendo un gemido.

Poco a poco muevo mis manos hasta mis caderas, desatando las mangas y dejándolas caer. Vuelvo a girarme hacia Katniss, se le van a saltar los ojos de las cuencas. Me sigo dejando llevar por la canción, moviendo las caderas, el culo, y todo mi cuerpo. Levanto el brazo y con un dedo señalo a Katniss, indicando que se acerca a mí. Ella se pone en pie y se pega a mí, restriego todo mi cuerpo por su pierna, bajando incluso hasta el suelo, ella no se mueve. Cuando vuelvo a subir la tiro a la cama de nuevo de un empujón. El número final.

Agarro las costuras del pantalón, tal y como me indicó Finnick, la canción está a punto de terminar. "You never, you never, you never, you never you're never going home". RAS. Tiro de los pantalones hacia afuera, rompiéndolos en trozos de tela azul. Katniss ya acaba de morir cuando ve mis calzoncillos blancos, transparentando un poco mi erección.

Y justo ahí termina la canción. Yo me quedo callado, sin saber que más hacer.

- ¿Te…te ha gustado? –pregunto.

No me da tiempo a terminar la frase, Katniss me agarra de la cadera y me tira la cama como si estuviera poseída. En dos segundos, Katniss ya me ha quitado con los dientes mi última prenda y está con mi pene en su boca.

- Vale, me…Buf, tomaré eso como un sí…

Nunca había visto a mi novia así, tendré que hacer esto más veces. Katniss desliza mi pene por su boca, mientras mueve la lengua dentro, produciéndome un hormigueo tremendo, con una mano masajea mis testículos, lo que hace que suelte un gemido.

- Arf, Kat… -digo, entre jadeos- Como sigas así no voy a…aguantar mucho.

Noto que Katniss para y saca mi polla de su boca, se acomoda de rodillas sobre la cama y se relame los labios. Dios…

- Peeta –me dice mi novia, acercando su cara a la mía- Quiero tu polla dentro, ya.

- ¿Ya…ya? –pregunto, perplejo- No sé donde tengo preservativos…

- No quiero preservativos –me dice, posando sus dedos sobre mis labios para callarme- Te quiero a ti, dentro, sin nada.

Vale, eso acaba de desarmarme totalmente. Katniss quiere hacerlo a pelo, voy a sentir a mi novia completamente. Doy la vuelta a Katniss para ir quitándola la ropa como puedo, noto que mi pene va a estallar en cuanto entre dentro suyo. En unos minutos Katniss ya está desnuda para mí, completamente mía. La fogosidad y nuestro calentón hace que me lance como un loco a sus labios, sus pechos, y todo lo que conforma su cuerpo. Ella hace lo mismo conmigo. Es la hora. Paso una de mis manos por sus pliegues pero Katniss me para a medio camino.

- No hace falta, está inundado… -me susurra al oído- Quiero tu polla, ya.

Asiento, nervioso. Vamos Peeta. Me acomodo sobre Katniss para que mi pene roce su sexo, es verdad que está inundado. Miro un segundo a mi novia, preguntando con la mirada si quiere que entre, y ella asiente, feliz. Poco a poco mi miembro va entrando en sus pliegues, produciendo un gemido monstruoso por parte de los dos. Dios, se siente tan bien, puedo notar con totalidad el calor del sexo de mi novia, y ella el mío. Estamos conectados completamente. Voy embistiéndola lentamente, sacando y metiendo mi polla de ella. Katniss no puede evitar gritar fuertemente, yo le tapo la boca para que no se dé cuenta medio Estados Unidos. Recuerdo entonces un consejo de Finnick, probar otras posturas. Bien, vamos. Tomo la espalda de Katniss con las manos y la subo hasta mí, mientras yo me quedo de rodillas, como si se sentara encima de mí, nuestras partes siguen unidas, disfrutando como nunca.

- Dios, Peeta –me susurra Kat al oído mientras araña mi espalda- ¿Y esto… ahora?

- Me… apetecía –digo, llevando una de mis manos hasta su clítoris y tocándolo con suavidad mientras la embisto- Experimentar.

- ¡DIOS PEETA! SIIIII

Noto como las paredes de la vagina de Katniss se aprietan junto a mi pene, debe de estar llegando al orgasmo. Vuelvo a tumbarla en la cama, y sigo embistiéndola más fuerte y acariciando su clítoris.

- Sigue Peeta, no pares… -me dice Katniss, arañando mi espalda- No, pares…No…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Katniss se agarra fuertemente a mí, apretándome como nunca, entonces su vagina se aprieta más y más para luego soltar líquido vaginal a montones. Debe de haber llegado ya, dios, está super húmeda. Seguimos moviéndonos, como si fuera un baile, mientras noto también como mi clímax llega a mi estómago.

- Vamos Peeta… -me dice Katniss, volviendo a disfrutar con mis embestidas, y acercando su frente a la mía- Córrete, dentro mío –me dice, mirándome a los ojos y yo a los suyos.

- Yo… Arfg… Katniss…

El hormigueo de mi estómago baja hasta cada centímetro de mi polla, produciéndome un orgasmo brutal, noto salir mi semen por la punta y cómo se expande por la vagina de Katniss.

Nos quedamos un rato juntos, con las caras unidas por nuestras frentes, mirándonos directamente a los ojos. Katniss se ve tan hermosa después del sexo, y más del de hoy. Decido sacar mi pene de Katniss, tumbándome a su lado, agotado por el sexo. Antes de que pueda notar como Katniss se posa sobre mi pecho y me besa la frente, me quedo dormido.

.

- ELLA SE VUELVE LOCA-CA LO MIRA Y SE MUERDE LA BOCAAAAA –grita una embriagada Katniss en el centro de la pista, mientras abraza a Annie de los hombros- ¡Adoro Las Vegas tiaaaaaaa!

- Síiii, ¡te quiero Katniss! –le grita Annie, abrazándose.

- ¡Y yoooo!

Esta es nuestra última noche en Las Vegas, mañana tendríamos que coger un avión de vuelta a Londres, para empezar dos semanas después la temida Universidad. Asique aquí estamos todos, con bastantes litros de alcohol en sangre, gritando como locos cada una de las canciones. Además, nos hemos puesto guapos para la ocasión. Katniss lleva un vestido rojo coral con encaje bastante ajustado, Annie trae un vestido azul nube, y Finnick y yo vamos de traje. Veo como Finnick graba con la cámara de video a las dos chicas, que se mueven y chillan como locas.

- Di algo a las cámaras Peeta –me dice, apuntando hacia mí.

- Paraw tef Odair –digo, como puedo, apartando la cámara con la mano.

Vamos a la barra haciendo eses y pedimos otra ronda de chupitos, creo que he gastado el sueldo de toda mi vida en bebidas esta noche. Annie y Katniss llegan a nuestro lado, sujetándose una a la otra.

- Está fatal Peeta –me dice Annie, pasándome a una casi desmayada Katniss a mis brazos.

- ¿Acaso acabas de decir mi nombre bien, Cresta? –la digo, bromeando- ¡Eres increíble!

- ¡Estás fatal MELLARK! –me dice Finnick, agarrando a su novia por la cadera- Esta mujer es increíble, borracha o no –dice a Annie, mirándola a los ojos.

- AWWWWW –suelta Katniss, entreabriendo los ojos- Que… cuqui…

- Tu sí que eres increíble –le corresponde Annie, abrazándose más a él- Me pasaría contigo toda mi vida…

- ¡Pues hacerlo! –suelto yo, sin pensar debido al alcohol. Los dos se giran perplejos.

- Jijiji –ríe Katniss por lo bajo, está fatal- Pee…Eres malo…

- ¿Qué? Es verdad, aquí el matrimonio está totalmente legalizado… ¡Hay capillas 24 horas y todo!

Finnick y Annie me miran, perplejos, y luego se miran entre ellos. De sus ojos saltan chispas. Al cabo de un tiempo sonríen.

- ¡VAMOS! –nos contestan al unisonó.

En menos de diez minutos ya estamos los cuatro en una capilla pequeña en pleno centro de Las Vegas. Un señor vestido de Elvis Presley hace de cura mientras Katniss y yo hacemos de "testigos", y yo grabo toda la celebración con la cámara. La boda es rápida y tranquila, normal, somos sólo cuatro personas. Finnick y Annie se dan el si quiero más felices que nunca. El "cura" nos da la enhorabuena y cuatro fichas para el casino, genial. Salimos de la capilla y nos dirigimos, agotados, al hotel. Está empezando a amanecer.

Katniss ya no se tiene en pie, asique la agarro y la llevo en volandas, mientras Annie y Finnick caminan un poco por detrás de nosotros, nunca les había visto tan felices. Mi borrachera es tan increíble que no recuerdo cómo llegamos al apartamento. Sólo recuerdo dejar a Katniss tumbada sobre la cama, y yo a su lado.

Despierto con el sonido del despertador en mi teléfono. Cada una de las notas del despertador mi taladra el cerebro, puta resaca que tengo. Le apago de un garrotazo y me giro a mirar a Katniss. No está.

- ¿Qué?

- Buenos días –me dice Katniss desde el umbral de la puerta.

La cara de mi novia es un poema, con la borrachera que cogió anoche no me extraña, tiene unas ojeras que pueden barrer el suelo, el pelo sujeto en un alto moño, lleva puesta mi camisa de anoche. ¿Qué, cuando se la dejé? Veo que tiene los ojos rojos, en sus manos sujeta una taza de café que me pasa.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? –me pregunta, colocándose a mi lado- Tienes que ver a Finnick y Annie.

- ¿Por? –pregunto, sorbiendo el café.

- Resulta que no se acuerdan de que pasó anoche…

- ¿QUÉ? ¿No se acuerdan?

- De nada…

Nos quedamos callados, intentando recordar algo. Entonces un pensamiento cruza mi mente resacosa.

- La cámara –digo a Katniss.

- Cierto, lo grabaste todo. ¿No?

- Sí –me giro para buscar el aparato- ¿Dónde está?

- Lo tienen Annie y Finnick, lo estarán viendo ahora…

Veo como mi novia tuerce la cara, a saber que estarán viendo. Termino mi desayuno de un sorbo y me dirijo a la puerta, asomo la cabeza con cuidado y veo a Finnick y Annie sentados en el sofá, con la cámara encendida.

- Dios, Annie… -dice mi amigo, cerrando la cámara- Nos hemos casado…

- Qué locura…

- Pues creo que… adoro esta locura –le responde este, sonriendo.

- Sí, y yo –le corresponde Annie, saltando a sus brazos- Te quiero, marido.

- Y yo, mi esposa.

Estos dos son imposibles. Sonrió ampliamente ante su alegría y cierro la puerta para dejarles intimidad a "los novios". Qué raro suena. Cuando me giro Katniss sale del baño con la cara verde.

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? –la pregunto, acercándome a ella.

- No me ha bajado la regla…

- ¿Y? ¿No se te habrá retrasado?

- No, tenía que haberme venido ayer como último día…

- Espera… -digo, comenzando a abrir los ojos- La última vez…

- Lo hicimos sin condón.

- Eso quiero decir que –digo, intentando alejar ese pensamiento.

- Estoy embarazada –responde Katniss.

.

En ese preciso instante, en ese pequeño apartamento de Las Vegas, nacería nuestra primera hija, **Primrose Mellark.**

Fin del tercer capítulo

* * *

**YO ME YOLEO Y YO ME LO COMO Fin del tercer capítulo. ¿Qué tal, sobrecarga de información? Ya os dije que sería de Annie y Finnick, aunque no pude evitar poner a Kat y Peeta también. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Mucha locura, seguro que os ha encantado el striptease ¿a que si? Yo ya no escucharé a Franz Ferdinand de la misma forma. Ains, los mecánicos… Y oyoyoyoyoii ESTAN PREÑADOS, muuuy fuerte. Espero que os estén gustando estos relatos. Como prometí, este es mucho más alegre. TODO PARA VOSOTROS J**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis "All about Us", sois geniales, seguro que os gustará estas historias. Y también gracias a todos los que os pasasteis por el primer capítulo y segundo de este, ha tenido una acogida genialosa al igual que AAU, muchísimas gracias :)**

**Aquí no suelo hacer menciones, pero este en especial va para "mis suegros" favoritos. Mi Effie querida **torsoplo12 ** una grandísima adaptadora de historias, tenéis que leerla. Y mi Haymitch, **monogotas2**, que aunque no siga esta historia la tengo muy presente, y qué decir de "L.A." historia imprescindible en FanFiction. Os quiero suegros, vuestro Peeta :D**

**REVIEWS TIME:**

**CarlaMellark: **Respondo de tu mismo modo, que me es más fácil jaja TE QUIERO KAAAAAAAT. 1 Mi mente no es mala, es diferente. 2 Hola mi vida jaja. 3 Ya nos gustaría a todos sacar un 13, LOL. 4 Annie, es super mona, ya lo sabes. 5 JAJAJAJA "Estaba cagandu, y FUEGU FUEGU" jajaja te adoro mi galega, Peeta es tonto, te desangras y no avisas, aunque también el pobre se queda en shock total, hay que comprenderlo. 6 El padre lo hace porque sí, las drogas consiguen eso y más, no hay más explicaciones. NO TOMEIS DROGAS NIÑOS. 7 ¡Como para no! La verdad es que me costó escribir la parte del primer ataque bastante, espero que haya quedado chuli. 8 tu me matas con sólo verte *Baker swag*. 9 YA, y me dolió que lo sepas (mentira) jajaja 10 CHACHO! CHACO ebriguer jajaja ha triunfado lo de chacho por lo que veo. 11 ¿Por qué te hago feliz? Porque ADORO hacerte sonreír, ya lo sabes. Hablo la "pon un azucarillo en tu vida" jaja Adoras me YOLOS casi tanto como yo te adoro a ti. 12 Y yo a ti mi Kat, nunca te dañaría tu corazoncito dulce. CHACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

**Torsoplo12: **No me gustan tus reviews cortas y precisas L me gusta ver tu reacción todo puesto en mayus gritonas jaja es broma Efiius. YO TE QUIERO A TI. Siempre tu trozo de pan, Peeta.

**HungerMuser: **jajaja Adoro tus reviews Kari, siempre me haces llorar de la risa. "iré a meterle a su padre un bate de baseball por el culo por hijo de puta" LOL LOL Y MAS LOOOOL xD Aquí ya no os he matado tanto la cabeza, espero. TNX KARI PESISOSA :D

**Meripermeable: **EH TACOSNO; AQUÍ BUEN ROLLO jajaja i´m just kiding! xD Siento haberte fastidiado tus clases sobre el agua LOL No llores meri L Aquí tienes tu petición, cosas bonitas, sexo, alcohol, de toh. Espero que este te haya gustado, ya no es dramón. Aquí ya sale Prim, uyuyui jajaja Bueh, yo saqué un 8 y de milagro jaja 13.95 seh, yo sí que he visto a compañeros que lo conseguían, no me preguntes cómo . Yo creo es todo cuestión de mente prodigiosa, mis ano tener mente asique no entender…yolo! xD Son unos héroes, jaja tnxx :3 No diré a nadie que te cae mejor Finck que Peeta tranquila, más peeta para mi MUHAHAHA Asatamente, opino igual que usted. QUE NO TE CORTES LECHE o te crujoh! Jaja Nunca te quitaremos el apodo tranquila, sigue siendo genial, y atiende a tus clases. TE ADORO MERIUS

**TheLastMockingjay: **AW HOLAAAAAAA ¿TE pasaste por aquí? O MAI GAD QUE ILU *_* jajaja YISUS CRAIST adoro esa expresión xD espero que te este gustando!

**Munloka: **Tnx soy much, esto por supuesto que seguirá, al igual que los demás. Gracias por pasarteeeeeeee

**Nos leemos! :)**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy (:**


	4. Cuarto capítulo

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. ****_Aviso/Danger: _****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, algunas frases o situaciones pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**"La música es sinónimo de libertad, de tocar lo que quieras y como quieras, siempre que sea bueno y tenga pasión, que la música sea el alimento del amor."**

**Música de acompañamiento ****AVISO****_: _****_las canciones en este capítulo son MUY MUY MUY IMPORTANTES asique tened el reproductor listo para cuando aparezcan. OS OBLIGO._**

**_We are Young – Fun feat Janelle Monae _**_VERSION ACUSTICO_

**_The Reason – Hoobastank _**_(si la encontráis en acústico pues también)_

* * *

_Cuarto capítulo:_ **_Tú eres la razón_**

**Finnick´s POV**

- ¡POR EL AMOR DE ESA MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ER! –canturreo mientras doy golpes al volante.

- FINNICK, PARA, Y DIME A DONDE NARICES ME LLEVAS –me dice mi mejor amigo Peeta, situado en el asiento del copiloto.

Obvio que no voy a decirle a donde vamos. ¡Nos vamos de casa rural a celebrar su cumpleaños!

- NUNCA, Mellark.

- Te recuerdo que la últi…

- ¡SOMOS DOS HOMBRES CON UN, MISMO, DESTINOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –le interrumpo, berreando la canción con a viva voz.

- ¡Eres imposible! Y deja de cantar canciones para nenas, por favor…

Seré imposible, pero no pienso que me saque a donde vamos. Espero que esté todo listo, sino me muero. Hoy es el cumple de mi mejor amigo y le tenemos una gran gran fiesta montada, bebida, comida, dos días enteros en una casa. Y el regalo…

- Ya hemos llegado –le digo, aparcando el coche en la plaza.

- Yuuupi… -me dice Peeta, intentando salir.

Voy a hasta él y le tiendo mi brazo para guiarle. La puerta está a dos pasos, pero decido gastare una broma pre-entrada a la casa. Comenzamos a andar en círculos por el terreno, salimos un poco a la carretera, damos más vueltas. Veo que de la casa sale Gloss, un amigo del equipo de beisbol, con la cámara de vídeo. Esto va a ser genial.

- ¡Cuidado! –le grito- Un escalón

- ¿Dónde? –comienza a tantear el terreno adelantando una pierna mientras se agarra más fuerte a mi brazo- No le noto

- Ya, no hay –le contesto sonriente.

- ¡Te odio!

Decido dejar de marear a mi amigo asique le conduzco hasta la enorme casa rural. Subimos los escalones con cuidado de que Peeta no se caiga. Le llevo hasta la sala mientras voy viendo a la gente que se coloca en sus posiciones intentando hacer el mínimo ruido. Suelto a Peeta de mi brazo mientras ojeo que todos están listos.

- Vale, puedes quitarte la venda –le susurro al oído.

- SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA

**Peeta´s POV**

Las luces se encienden de golpe y un (creo) trillar de personas aparecen frente a mí en un salón que no reconozco. Todos saltan, gritan, y me felicitan como locos. ¿Qué cojones?

- ¿Dónde, qué? –articulo, mirando a los lados.

- ¡Felicidades Peeta! –me dice Finnick, dándome un golpe en el hombro- Te hemos organizado esta fiesta sorpresa, tenemos casa todo el fin de semana.

Guao. Es increíble. Nunca me habían organizado ninguna fiesta por mis cumpleaños, y menos una sorpresa. ¿Casa rural todo el fin de semana? ¡Fantástico! Voy a beber hasta quedarme seco.

- Guao, mil gracias, a todos –respondo, mientras se me van acercando diversas personas a darme la mano, tirarme de las orejas, y felicitarme- Sois geniales.

- Lo ha organizado todo tú amigo –me dice Lucy, una animadora del instituto, señalando a Finnick.

- Gracias colega –le digo, dándole un abrazo por encima del hombro.

- Quita gayer…-me responde, quitándose mi brazo y limpiando su hombro- Bebamos hasta que amanezca.

Vamos hasta la cocina mientras otras personas me siguen saludando y felicitando, son demasiadas. Reconozco a todos del instituto. Es increíble que haya tanta gente aquí dentro. Cuando llego a la cocina una chica morena que no reconozco me sirve una copa de mojito que han traído preparado. Tanteo la cocina y veo que hay millones y millones de platos con comida, huele delicioso. Obviamente la cantidad de alcohol es un centenar de veces mayor que la de la comida. Cojo un trozo de sándwich con queso y me lo meto a la boca de un golpe.

- Esjdf fantásjftico Finncsjsdk –comento a mi amigo, masticando.

- Lo sé, lo sé –dice, agarrando mis hombros- Ya verás tu regalo.

- ¿Regalo? –trago en seco el sándwich, tengo miedo- ¿qué regalo?

- TARTA, TARTA, TARTA.

Oigo a lo lejos a la gente pidiendo que vaya a soplar las velas de la tarta, Finnick me arrastra otra vez al salón sin dejarme terminar mi bebida. Doy un sorbo rápido y me la terminó mientras Finnick me lleva al salón de nuevo, me sienta en una silla, y se pone a mi lado. Veo que Gloss se pone delante de mí con una cámara de video, mierda, algo han organizado estos y no puede ser bueno.

- ¡Traed la tarta! –grita Finnick.

Alguien apaga las luces del salón y una tarta pequeña entra entonces por la puerta, iluminada por 18 velas prendidas.

- ¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz! –comienzan a chillar todos mientras me ponen la tarta de frente- ¡Te deseamos Peeta, cumpleaños feliz! BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN

Las luces se encienden y contemplo el postre iluminado. Una perfecta tarta de Selva Negra, con base de bizcocho de chocolate, pepitas y virutas blancas y negras, y con una buena forma. Mierda, siempre fijándome en lo mismo. En el centro hay un cartel con chocolate que pone "Felices 18 Peeta" con glasé blanco.

- Pide un deseo –me dice Finnick, dándome un golpe el hombro.

¿Un deseo? ¿Qué puedo pedir? La verdad es que este año de instituto ha sido el mejor de mi vida. Apruebo todas las asignaturas, hago deporte, tengo buenos amigos, ya no discuto casi con mi padre. Mi padre. Desde hace tiempo los problemas en casa han disminuido, o al menos mi preocupación por ellos. Todo se lo debo a Katniss. Mierda, Katniss. No la avisé de mi cumpleaños, me matará por esto. Katniss ya lleva dos meses siendo una muy buena amiga para mí. Desde que la encontré en aquel baño nos hemos hecho inseparables, la cuento todos mis problemas y ella a mí los suyos. Ella hace que mi vida sea completa. Y yo hago feliz la suya, hasta incluso se ha juntado con mi proyecto de novia Madge, me alegré a montones el día que las vi hablando, Katniss necesitaba a más gente que la aprecie a parte de mí.

Veo la luz de la llama tambalearse frente a mi cara mientras todos esperen que sople las lucernas. Deseo…Desearía que Katniss estuviera aquí.

Siento algo por Katniss que nunca había sentido, una presión el pecho, unas ganas increíbles de tenerla entre mis brazos, un tintineo en mi alma… Creo que estoy enamorada de ella, aunque no sé exactamente como. Mi corazón nunca ha amado, siempre se ha refugiado en su propio mundo, cubierto por la fachada falsa que me protege. Siempre he buscado el frío, mi corazón es en sí como el invierno. Pero con ella es distinto, no quiero ser otra persona, quiero que me enseñe a lo que es amar a alguien, que derrita mi corazón de hielo de este oprimido pecho. Deseo…Deseo amar Katniss Everdeen.

- ¡Sopla más fuerte! –me grita una de las amigas de Lucy que no conozco.

Veo que las llamas antes apagadas por mi soplito vuelven a resurgir, y soplo más fuerte. Estas se apagan al fin y yo respiro exhausto por el esfuerzo. Encienden las luces de la sala mientras todos aplauden, yo me dedico a sonreír ampliamente. Retiran las velas de la tarta y Finnick se acerca a mi lado, cogiendo la tarta con la mano.

- ¿No la part…?

Plaf. Un enorme trozo de masa pastelera me llega a la cara. Finnick me ha estampado la tarta contra mí. Mi amigo suelta la tarta al suelo mientras las más de 20 personas allí congregadas se ríen hasta tirarse al suelo del dolor de estómago. Yo me dedico a intentar quitarme trozos de chocolate de los ojos para poder ver, Gloss está en frente mío grabándolo todo. Eso es lo que querían.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Mellark –me dice Gloss, haciendo zoom en mi cara.

Me intento levantar para darle un puñetazo lleno de ira a mi compañero, pero Finnick tira de mi espalda para volver a sentarme en la silla. Doy respingos llenos de odio para poder levantarme, pero mi mejor amigo siempre fue más que yo…

- ¿Te has calmado ya o te dejas el regalo para otro día? –me dice Finnick, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Vale, vale –digo, suspirando- Pero que sepáis que has roto una tarta fantástica.

- Calla, pastelero –me replica Finnick- ¡Que pase el regalo!

Entonces todo el mundo se queda en silencio total, cuchicheando por lo bajo. Miro a todas direcciones en busca de mi regalo, miedo me da lo que sea. Entonces escucho algo a lo lejos, un raspeo de guitarra.

- ¿QUÉ?

Por el marco de la puerta veo entrar a una hermosa Katniss portando consigo una guitarra blanca que brilla como si tuviera su propia aura. Katniss. Katniss lleva puesto un vestido de flores azul claro que le llega hasta por encima de las rodillas, con sus míticas converses rojas, tal y como me gusta. Su cara expresa total felicidad al encontrarme, y yo igual. Bajo la vista de mi amiga y veo el regalo en sí, aunque ya me han dado lo que pedía al traer a Katniss a mi lado. Una guitarra. Una preciosa y perfecta guitarra blanca, enorme. La miro unos segundos, apartando la vista de Katniss, y veo que es una Epiphone Casino. Concretamente el modelo de 1965, por lo que leo en la etiqueta, es igual de preciosa que la de John Lennon. Y más preciosa queda entre los brazos de Katniss

- Toma -me dice Katniss, acercándose a mí y pasándome la guitarra a las manos- Feliz cumpleaños, Peeta.

Entonces Katniss me planta un beso en mi mejilla izquierda, un beso. Tierno y corto, pero cargado de sentimientos. Me vuelvo rojo totalmente por la emoción. Continuo embobado mirando a Katniss cuando noto el peso de la guitarra en mis manos, bajo la vista y observo el instrumento.

- Chicos… -digo, comenzando a sentir las lágrimas salir por la emoción- Sois…

- Déjate de sentimentalismos Mellark –me dice Finnick, dándome un ligero golpe en la cara para que sonría- Venga, pruébala.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso Peeta, tócanos algo –le corresponde Katniss, que se arrodilla frente a mí y posa sus dulces brazos en mis rodillas mientras ladea la cabeza con dulzura.

Siento que el mundo desaparece, que sólo tengo ojos para Katniss. Desearía poder congelar este instante, el tener a Katniss tan cerca, tan hermosa.

- ¡Eso! Que cante, que cante –me despierta una chica pelirroja situada a mi izquierda.

- No…no, lo siento chicos, yo no canto –digo, negando con la cabeza.

Nunca pienso cantar, pienso para mí, y menos delante de Katniss, me mataba seguro.

- Al menos toca algo –me dice Katniss, poniendo ojos de cordero degollado, no por favor- Por fa…

Por dios. Si el cielo existe, creo haberlo encontrado en ella. ¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecta? Vale, Peeta, te estás emocionando demasiado. Suspiro un segundo y coloco mejor la guitarra, encaja perfectamente a mi cuerpo, siento como se funde conmigo.

- Vale… -digo, mirando a mi instrumento- Pero necesito que alguien cante.

- Yo mismo –me dice Finnick, tomando una silla y poniéndose a mi lado- ¿la de siempre?

Finnick y yo habíamos tocado desde pequeños el bajo y la guitarra. Y a día de hoy seguimos quedando todos los domingos por la mañana en el garaje de Finnick para tocar algunas canciones. Hay días que yo canto también, pero no suelo hacerlo, el bueno es mi amigo.

- Sí, esa –respondo, comenzando a entrar en mi trance mental, me pasa siempre que toco- aunque nos faltaría la voz de…

- Yo misma –dice Katniss, saltando de su sitio.

- ¿Qué? –preguntamos Finnick y yo al unisonó. ¿Katniss va a cantar?

- Dejad a la chavala que cante, pareja, que sois una pareja –nos dice Blight, otro compañero del equipo.

Miro a Finnick, incrédulo, y después vuelvo a mirar a Katniss. Nunca la había oído cantar, e iba a hacerlo ahora.

- Está bien Kat –dice Finnick- Siéntate al lado del cumpleañero, reconocerás la canción enseguida.

Katniss coge una silla como la mía y se sienta a mi lado, quedando yo en medio de mi mejor amigo y… ¿mi amiga? No, definitivamente no quiero llamar a Katniss mi amiga. Finnick carraspea su garganta y toda la gente ahí reunida se acomoda en el suelo para oírnos, noto que mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Vamos, Peeta.

Doy unos ligeros golpes a modo de batería sobre la guitarra, para ir marcando el ritmo de la canción.

_Give me a second I  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My love she's waiting for me  
Just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking bout' a scar and_

La voz de Finnick va sonando bajito para luego ir subiendo las notas, ambos movemos las cabezas al ritmo que voy marcando. Katniss mira al suelo, ha reconocido la canción.

_I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies  
You know I'm trying hard to take it back_

Tomo las cuerdas de la guitarra y las toco con suavidad, dándole el tono a la canción.

_So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home_

La habitación se silencia ante la perfecta voz de Finnick, esta canción le queda al pego, yo dejo de tocar las cuatro notas exactas de la estrofa anterior y paso a un ritmo un poco más alto.

_Tonight  
We Are Young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun_

Katniss arranca entonces su voz por lo bajo, como un susurro impredecible por el timbre de Finnick, que va subiendo a más.

_Tonight  
We Are Young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun_

En ese momento Finnick sube el tono lo más alto que puede, gritando casi la frase. Podemos ser arder brillantes, como el sol. Miro a Katniss, ella sí que brilla como el sol.

_Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I  
I just thought _

_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

Retomo el punteo de antes, un poco más alto, Finnick también va subiendo su voz. Miro un segundo al público y veo que varias personas están llorando por la canción.

_But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
Cause I found someone to carry me home_

Aquí la canción va subiendo más y más el volumen, vuelvo al raspeo del estribillo mientras Finnick se deja la voz con cada palabra.

_Tonight  
We Are Young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun  
Tonight  
We Are Young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun_

Tanto Katniss como Finnick han subido sus voces a medida que conectaban con la canción. Entonces todo se queda en silencio. Le toca a Katniss cantar. Paro de tocar y miro a mi amiga, que me sonríe con amplitud y comienza a curvar sus labios...

_Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight_

Definitivamente, el tiempo se para por completo. Oigo a los pájaros cantar al son de la dulce voz. Katniss… No sé cómo expresar lo dulce, atrayente, excepcional, que es su voz. Katniss clava su vista en mí. Me está cantando. Me está cantando a mi. Puedo ver como mira a veces a su público, pero vuelve a mirarme otra vez. Dice que la lleve a su hogar esta noche. Katniss, esta noche me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

_The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home_

Katniss continua cantando su estrofa mientras Finnick va subiendo el tono, dejándose poco a poco el alma entonando. Veo que Katniss me mira, no he tocado desde que empezó a cantar ella.

_Tonight  
We Are Young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun_

No sé por qué, en ese momento, Finnick se calla y deja que Katniss entone sola el estribillo. Katniss cierra los ojos por el esfuerzo de la estrofa. Entonces tomo mi guitarra nueva y me dejo el alma tocando el final, expresando mis sentimientos hacia Katniss a través de mis manos.

_Tonight  
We Are Young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun_

Finnick y Katniss forman un dúo perfecto, ambos terminan el estribillo por todo lo alto, dejándose la voz con cada palabra. Gritando todo lo fuerte que pueden. Al igual que yo me dejo el alma y las manos tocando. Somos jóvenes.

_So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home…_

Mi mejor amigo termina la última estrofa mientras yo toco un ritmo suave con las cuerdas.

- Toniiiiiight –termina Finnick a la vez que yo doy un pase a todas las cuerdas de mi guitarra.

Todas y cada una de las personas que estaban en la sala se quedan calladas. Miro a Lucy y está llorando con una sonrisa en la boca, varias chicas están parecidas. Gloss sigue frente a nosotros, grabando, y también emocionado. Los tres músicos nos miramos entre nosotros. ¿Les habrá gustado?

Miro a Katniss y me pierdo en sus perfectos ojos grises, ella me sonríe y sube las manos para comenzar a aplaudir. Al poco Finnick se suma, y Gloss a este. Al final toda la casa rompe en un aplauso demoledor. Parece ser que si ha gustado. Algunos incluso nos silban y nos vitorean. Sonrío a mis compañeros que me miran a mí.

- Ha sido genial pan de molde –me dice Finnick, abrazándome- Esa guitarra hace…magia.

- Sí Peeta –le corresponde Katniss, tímida- Es genial.

- Vosotros sois los geniales –digo, encogiéndome de hombros

La gente se va disipando, se terminó el show. Finnick se pone en pie hacia la cocina, supongo que a tomar algo para su garganta. Katniss y yo nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos.

- Has estado genial, Peeta –dice, con su dulce voz, mientras aletea las pestañas.

- Tú también, no sabía que cantabas tan bien…

- No canto bien, Peeta

- Sí cantas bien, Katniss, eres perfecta

¡Mierda! He pensado eso en voz alta. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué, por qué he pensado eso? Vale, no creo que pueda soportar mucho tiempo más siendo el "amigo" de Katniss. Definitivamente no aguanto más, me gusta.

- ¡Venga, todos a jugar! –dice Finnick, entrando por la puerta con tres vasos en las manos. ¿Cómo puede cargar tantas copas en una sola mano?

Finnick me pasa a mí una copa de no sé qué bebida (supongo que algo con alcohol) y otra a Katniss. Mi mejor amigo toma la suya de una bocanada, y se coge otra que había en la mesita. Esto hoy no acaba bien.

- ¿A qué jugamos? –pregunta Katniss, bebiendo también.

- A tinieblas, mi querido sinsajo –le responde Finnick, haciendo una reverencia a lo antiguo.

- ¿Sinsajo? –digo yo, sorprendido por el mote.

- Sí –me responde, ¿Katniss?- Finnick me empezó a llamar un día que no viniste al instituto

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué? –pregunto, con un tono de ¿celos? En la voz.

- Porque en clase de dibujo teníamos que hacer un pájaro sobrevolando el cielo –responde mi mejor amigo, mientras bebe de su bebida- Y aquí tu…amiga –veo que hace el gesto de las comillas con los dedos, lo mato- No es que se le dé muy bien dibujar, y hizo…¿Cómo explicarlo Katniss?

- Era un pájaro –le replica Katniss, que también se sonroja cuando mi amigo la llama "mi amiga"- Lo que pasa es que TU AMIGO pensó que eso no era un ave…

- No era ni un ser vivo –completa Finnick, haciendo que Katniss se enfade.

- Lo que tú digas –suspira Katniss- Pues eso, que "no era un pájaro" y aquí el compañero lo llamó Sinsajo, no me digas por qué.

- Nunca busques sentido a las palabras que diga o inventa Finnick, Katniss –la respondo yo, sonriendo de lado y negando con la cabeza.

Me alegro de que Katniss se haya abierto más con mi mejor amigo, pero como se le ocurra ponerle un dedo encima le descuartizo. Espera, ¿estoy celoso? Sí, vale, joder. Peeta, te gusta Katniss, ya no la verás como la amiga de hace semanas, asúmelo.

- ¡A JUGAR! Venga, todos –chilla Finnick- A esconderse por TODA la casa, voy a apagar las luces y os tengo que buscar ¡Tres, dos….

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Finnick termina la cuenta atrás y apaga las luces de la casa. Mi cuerpo no responde, mierda, tengo la guitarra encima. Entonces noto como el peso de la guitarra desaparece sin poder verlo, me toman de la muñeca, y me levantan rápidamente.

- Venga Peeta –susurra Katniss mientras subimos unas escaleras en silencio- Me sé un sitio…

Espera, ¿QUÉ? Katniss me…me está… ¡ME ESTÁ COGIENDO DEL BRAZO! Respira, Mellark, respira. ¡Se me va a salir el puto corazón! Mis ojos se van acostumbrando a la oscuridad y veo que Katniss me lleva hasta una habitación, donde hay más gente escondida. Dos se tapan con las mantas, otro hace de lámpara subido en la mesita…

- Aquí debajo, Peeta –me indica Katniss mientras oímos a Finnick subir- Debajo del colchón.

Katniss me suelta el brazo y se mete debajo de la cama. Tomo aire y también me meto. Katniss y yo nos apretamos para entrar debajo, posados bocabajo en el suelo.

- Shhhh –le digo a Katniss, al oír como Finnick abre la puerta, Katniss se ríe dulcemente.

Veo asomar los pies de Finnick pro el colchón y contengo la respiración, ya ha encontrado a las personas que vi al entrar yo, mierda. Entonces noto como Katniss me toma de la mano y la aprieta muy fuerte, está temblando.

Dios, dios, dios. Mi corazón hoy va a estallar. ¿Qué hace cogiendo mi mano? Mi respiración se acelera como nunca asique me tapo con la otra mano la boca para que no se me oiga. Aprovecho que me calmo para apretar también la mano de Katniss, no nos va a descubrir.

- Venga, id bajando, yo seguiré buscando –contesta Finnick, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Toma, nos salvamos. Katniss suelta mi mano y suspira aliviada. Jo, no quería que me soltara. Qué narices.

- ¿Qué haces Peeta? –dice Katniss por lo bajo mientras vuelvo a tomar su mano y apretarla.

- Por si vuelve, quiero estar seguro –la respondo, sonriendo.

Katniss se sonroja como nunca y al poco me devuelve la sonrisa. Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo. Esto es tan genial, aunque sólo estemos cogidos de la mano, desearía estar así toda mi vida.

- Te… ¿te gustó el regalo? –me pregunta Katniss para romper el hielo.

- Mucho –contesto, recordando a Katniss entrando por la puerta, cuando deseé justo que viniera.

- Tocaste muy bien la canción… -¿es cosa mía o Katniss está más tímida de lo normal?- Tocas…Tocas genial

- Habló la que canta como los putos ángeles

Vale, creo que me he pasado de efusivo en esa frase. Katniss me aprieta fuertemente la mano y se sonroja entera.

- Esto…Bueno, digo –sigo hablando, balbuceando- Quiero decir que, cantas genial, no sabía eso de ti…

- Gra…Gracias –veo que Katniss se destensa un poco y sonríe- Pero, dios, tú con la guitarra…No sé, es raro…

- ¿Raro?

- Sí, no sé…Me hiciste cómo si estuviera en otra dimensión –ve que yo me sorprendo y ríe tímidamente- Has empezado a tocar y como que mi mente se ha ido, el mundo ha desaparecido por completo, y…

- ¿Y...?

- Y, sólo podía ver y escuchar tú guitarra –Katniss se gira y me mira directamente a los ojos, sus ojos brillan de emoción- Me he sentido…libre

- ¿Libre? –pregunto, la verdad es que a mí me pasa parecido, no sólo cuando toco, sino al oír la voz de Katniss sentí algo en el pecho, como que volaba lejos- Creo, creo que me ha pasado parecido.

- ¿En serio? –dice Katniss, muy sorprendida

- Sí –la respondo, tajante- Siempre…siempre me ocurre cuando…

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando estoy a tu lado

¡Ya está! LO DIJE. Adiós mundo, siento dejarlo sin haber probado todavía el sexo, pero voy a morir por haber dicho eso. La cara de Katniss muestra una expresión extraña. ¿Sorpresa, felicidad, pena? No tengo ni idea. Aprieto más su mano, para que no se suelte y se me escape.

- Peeta…yo…

Entonces oímos la puerta volver a abrirse y a más gente entrando.

- ¿Pero qué? –sigue la frase de antes Katniss, mierda.

- Creo…creo que han vuelto a empezar la partida

- ¿Cómo? Entonces… ¿se han olvidado de nosotros?

- ¡OS ENCONTRÉ!

Gloss asoma la cabeza por debajo del colchón, encontrándonos de lleno. Me voy a cagar en todo lo cagable. ¡Para una vez que le digo a Katniss que me gusta y viene este y nos atrapa! Salimos de debajo de la cama y bajamos al salón, todavía no hay nadie que Gloss haya cogido, excepto nosotros, me dejo caer en la silla de antes y suspiro fuerte. Me siento una mierda ahora mismo. Veo a mi guitarra posada y la cojo en los brazos, Katniss está posada en las jambas de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Se nota que hay un silencio incómodo.

- A la mierda –digo, tomando una cerveza que hay detrás mío y tragándomela entera de un trago- Vamos fuera Katniss

- ¿Qué? –dice ella, volviendo en sí.

- Vamos fuera –contesto, volviendo a tomar otra cerveza que bebo entera y poso con fuerza en la mesa- Necesito despejarme…

Camino hasta la puerta con pasos fuertes, me he bebido las cervezas demasiado rápido. Paso por la cocina y veo a Finnick bebiendo como loco, rodeado de dos chicas.

- ¿Finnick, no estabais jugando? –pregunto, ligeramente mosqueado.

- ¡Eh, tranquilo Chuck Norris! Arriba están todos jugando –me contesta mi amigo, dando un trago a su bebida- Aquí sólo estamos estas cuatro preciosas y yo…

- Sólo hay dos, Finnick –dice Katniss, apareciendo por mi espalda.

- Vamos fuera Katniss –espeto yo, empezando a notarme más y más enfadado- Dejemos a esta gilipollas con sus estupideces…

- ¡Baja esos humos Mellark! –me chilla Finnick mientras salgo por la puerta- ¡MELLARK!

Ya, sí, que baje los humos. Cuando le digas a la chica que te gusta tus sentimientos o por ella y venga un gilipollas y te lo arruine todo, me cuentas si bajo los humos o no. Joder.

Salimos a la calle y veo a lo lejos un árbol, voy andando hasta él con pasos fuertes, sin darme cuenta que Katniss está detrás de mí y que me he traído la guitarra tampoco. Tiro la guitarra al suelo y me siento en la hierba, posando la espalda en el tronco, y suspiro fuerte, cierro los ojos para no llorar de pura rabia.

- Puffffffffff

- Peeta… -me susurra Katniss- ¿Qué ocurre?

Entonces noto que Katniss se sienta a mi lado, abro los ojos y miro al cielo. Está lleno de estrellas y la luna hoy está creciente, como si sonriera. Dejo que mi mente se pierda en el cielo.

- Peeta…Vamos –dice Katniss, pasando sus nudillos por mis mejillas enrojecidas- Es tu cumpleaños, tienes que estar feliz.

- No, no puedo –respondo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y apretar los labios- Estoy…frustrado…

- ¿Por qué? Peeta, sólo estábamos jugando…

- No es eso Katniss…

- ¿Entonces?

Nos quedamos en silencio. ¿Y qué digo yo ahora? Me siento horrible, no sólo frustrado por como Gloss ha arruinado mis planes de conquista con mi amiga, sino que encima lo estoy pagando con Katniss. Joder, me gusta, pero una parte de mi cabeza dice que no la diga nada o perderá a la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido. Katniss baja la vista y juega con la hierba, yo la miro con tristeza. Es tan pura, ha sufrido tanto, y yo…yo sólo quiero hacerla feliz.

- Trae –digo entonces, tomando mi guitarra que está al lado de Katniss, llevo la vista a mi regalo y la observo entera, tocando cada una de las partes que la forman- Es un regalo fantástico…

- Es muy bonita –dice Katniss, elevando la vista al instrumento, tiene los ojos llorosos.

- Sí…

- Me gustaría volver a oírla otra vez –susurra para sí mientras se encoge sobre sí misma, con las manos agarrando sus rodillas.

Volvemos al silencio de antes. Me quedo pensativo, que narices, me vendría bien tocar ahora, volver a perderme en mi música, en mi mundo.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta Katniss, viendo como me coloco la guitarra en el brazo y empiezo a rasgar las cuerdas.

- Tocar… ¿no lo ves? –digo, sonriendo de lado.

- Pero tú no…

Decido hacer caso omiso a Katniss y comienzo a tocar las primeras notas de la canción, me raspo la garganta, voy a cantar, voy a cantar a Katniss.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do_

Katniss reconoce la canción al instante, yo sigo con los ojos cerrados, metido en mi mundo. No escucho mi propia voz, sólo escucho a mi corazón dictándome lo que canto.

_But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Subo mi tono de voz como puedo, noto que cada palabra me sale como un grito del pecho, estoy cantando lo que realmente siento.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

Esta canción expresa con totalidad lo que siento. Katniss es mi razón, la que me cambió, la razón de la que siga adelante con mi vida.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

Abro los ojos y noto como estos se inundan de lágrimas, pero sigo tocando y cantando. Mi voz sube más y más, seguro que la gente de la casa me está oyendo ahora mismo.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

Aquí ya dejo que mi voz grite con todas las fuerzas, miro a Katniss y veo que está llorando a la vez que yo. Bajo la vista a mi guitarra para tocar bien todas las notas. Ahora, ahora he de gritarlo tan fuerte como pueda.

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

Noto que mi voz no puede chillar más alto, asique paro y sigo tocando la guitarra, llorando a moco tendido. Respiro hondo.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Entono el estribillo por lo bajo hasta la última frase. Sí, ella es mi razón. Mi razón de ser, existir, sonreír, llorar, creer…

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

No queda mucho de canción asique toco las últimas notas con mi guitarra, aquella que ha traído Katniss entre sus brazos. Aquella que hace que tanto ella como yo nos sintamos libres, fuertes.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do_

- And the reason is you… -termino, tocando ya el final de la canción.

Silencio, otra vez silencio. Trago saliva como puedo y noto que mi garganta pide agua por el esfuerzo, dios, no me lo creo. Acabo de cantar, acabo de cantarle a Katniss lo que siento. Escondo la vista entre mi enredado pelo para que no me vea llorando…

- Peeta…yo…

Levanto la cabeza y miro a Katniss a los ojos que brillan con intensidad, parece que vayan a salir llamas de ellos. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, mientras litros de lágrimas caen sobre mis mejillas. Entonces Katniss eleva sus manos hasta mi cara y acerca la suya a mí, mientras cierra los ojos. Cierro los míos y noto su respiración en mi cara, está tan cerca. Percibo con totalidad su olor, tan característico y embriagador como siempre.

- Katniss… -susurro.

- MI SUEÑO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEES, MI SUEÑO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES –nos sorprende la voz de un borracho Finnick cerca de nosotros.

Ambos abrimos los ojos y nos giramos a la voz de mi amigo, veo que está en el porche de la casa, posado con los brazos sobre el capó de su coche. Miro a Katniss con preocupación.

- Mierda –me levanto de un salto y voy hacia mi amigo- ¡FINNICK!

Dejo la guitarra a Katniss y corro hacia donde Finnick, que esconde la cabeza entre sus enormes brazos. Katniss me sigue por detrás, con mi guitarra en los brazos.

- Finnick –dice Katniss, mientras llegamos al coche.

- Estoy, bien…

No, no está bien. Finnick acaba de vomitar. Por dios que asco. Se ha llenado entero la camiseta de la Universidad de Oxford que traía. Apesta a alcohol.

- No estás bien Finnick –le digo, señalando su camiseta- Te has potado encima

Finnick se tambalea a los lados pero se mantiene erguido, se mira la camiseta y el brazo que le tiene entero ensuciado de pota. Miro a Katniss a mi espalda que se tapa la boca con la mano.

- No es vómito Peeta –me respondo Finnick, sonriendo y poniendo voz de pito- Son peeeetalos

- ¿Petalos? –dice entonces Katniss, rompiendo a reir.

- Esssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssxac-to…Pétalos…

- Vamos para dentro Finnick –espeto yo, negando con la cabeza y aguantándome la risa por la borrachera de mi amigo, le tomo de los brazos y le subo a mis hombros.

Entramos a la casa con Finick a punto del coma, le llevo a rastras hasta la cocina y le siento en la mesa. Mi mejor amigo echa hacia tras la cabeza, mientras Katniss va a la sala a dejar la guitarra en su sitio. Cojo una botella de agua y se la paso a Finnick, mientras yo doy un trago a una cerveza a medio abrir, estamos solos en la cocina.

- ¿Os estabais metiendo mano? –me pregunta Finnick, entonando con perfección cada palabra.

- Sí, iba a tocar teta…No te…

- Venga Mellark –dice Finnick, echando la cabeza hacia delante y mirándome, parece como si la vomitona de antes no hubiese sido nada- ¿Te gusta Katniss?

Eso me pilla desprevenido. Mierda, hasta mi mejor amigo se da cuenta de que me gusta…

- Sí, me he dado cuenta –espeta Finnick, leyendo mi mente- Soy tu mejor amigo, lo sé todo…

- Yo…Lo siento Finnick –digo, bebiendo de mi cerveza con la cabeza agachada- Antes te grité sin razón…Pero es que, Glos…

- Ya, luego bajó Gloss a contármelo –me entrecorta mi mejor amigo, poniéndose en pie como si nada. ¿Estaba realmente antes tan mal?- No tienes que pedirme perdón, el amor nos vuelve locos.

- ¿Amor? –me quedo de piedra ante la declaración de Finnick.

- Oh, vamos, pan sin sal –dice Finnick, chascando la lengua y cogiendo mi cerveza para también beber- Te gusta Katniss, se te nota en kilómetros.

- Sí, me gusta –respondo, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tímida- Pero tanto como llamarlo amor…

- Amor, gustar…Es lo mismo. El caso es que la Everdeen te mola ¿no? –yo asiento- Pues ya sabes que hacer.

- Pero, Finnick –suspiro fuerte, tengo que contárselo- ¿Y si lo fastidio? Ya sabes nuestro pacto, nos ayudaríamos el uno al otro, como amigos. Si…si ahora la digo que me gusta, se romperá todo.

- No se romperá Peeta, te gusta, y a ella también le gustas

¿Qué? ¿Qué le gusto? Me atraganto con la cerveza asique toso un poco mientras Finnick me da palmadas en mi hombro.

- No te pongas así hombre…Se os ve a kilómetros que os gustáis, solo necesitáis un empujón.

- ¿Empujón dices? –pregunto, irónico– Eres el responsable de que EL EMPUJÓN se haya ido al garete…

- ¿Yo?

- Si…Estaba a punto de besar a Katniss mientras yo…le cantaba todo lo que sentía

- Que de telenovela tío

- Y viniste tú y te pusiste a cantar y potar como un loco –digo, no pudiendo evitar reírme por la situación.

Finnick se queda pálido como la nieve, abre sus ojos como platos. Yo rio irónico y niego con la cabeza.

- Pero… ¿Tendrás mas oportunidades no?

- Supongo…no lo sé…

Tampoco me he puesto a pensar en ello. Quiero que mi primer beso con Katniss sea especial. Voy a hacerlo especial, lo prometo.

Seguro que sí, ya verás Peeta…Vas a conquistar a esa muchacha –Finnick coloca su brazo sobre mi hombro, como siempre hace cada vez que quiere darme ánimos- O, si no, yo no me llamo Finnick Odair

- Ni yo Peeta Mellark

- ¿Ocurre algo chicos?

La voz de Katniss en el marco de la puerta nos pilla desprevenidos. Miro a Katniss que ya se ha puesto el pijama, unos pantalones de cuadros azules y blancos y una camiseta de la estatua de la libertad sujetando un sándwich. Esa es la Katniss que me enamora. La natural, la sencilla, que con una sonrisa ilumina cualquier estancia. Sonrió orgulloso. Si. Iba a conseguir conquistar a Katniss, aunque me fuera la vida en ello.

.

Y lo conseguiría, **pasado un tiempo.**

Fin del cuarto capítulo.

* * *

**CHAAAAAAAACHOS Fin del cuarto capítulo. ¿Qué tal, mucha llorera? Espero que sí, espero que hayáis escuchado las canciones mientras leíais así llorabais mas. Espero que os estén gustando estos relatos. Como dije, llevo dos mucho más alegres. TODO PARA VOSOTROS **

**Gracias a todos los que leéis "All about Us", sois geniales, seguro que os gustará estas historias. Y también gracias a todos los que os pasasteis por los primeros relatos, creo que hasta incluso os gusta más los Antes que la otra en si jajaja MIL GRACIAS**

**Hoy va supermegamencion, TODO ESTE CAPITULO ESTA TOTALMENTE DEDICADO A ELLA. A mi razón, mi Fun, mi sol y mis estrellas, mi chica en llamas, amante, marida, madre, y compañera. **CarlaMellark**. Carla, mi Carla, mi Katniss, mi perfecta imperfección, y la única excepción. ¿Qué por qué? Ella sabe porque, no solo por las canciones que aquí aparecen, ni porque cada vez que hablo con ella me saca una sonrisa, ni porque me salva de hacer algo terrible cada vez que ando mal, no es por eso. Por eso nada mejor que tu Peeta personal para explicarlo…**

_Carta de Peeta a Katniss: _

_ Sabes que temo a las tormentas eléctricas y odio que me protejan, pero si me dejas estar en tu pecho, acostado y con los ojos cerrados, soy la persona más fuerte del mundo, si quieres que haga del cielo cristal y de mis miedos valores, solo has de pedírmelo. Confía en mí, pues por ti robo la luna a la ciudad y siembro el pánico en tus pesadillas. Porque te quiero, te quiero , te quiero , te quiero , te quiero , te quiero , te quiero , te quiero , te quiero , te quiero , te quiero , te quiero , te quiero , te quiero , te quiero , te quiero , te quiero. Por ti lo que sea, mi vida. Gracias por demostrarme que me quieres cada día y hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo. _

_Firmado, Real._

**Dicho esto, pasamos a REVIEWS TIME**

**HungerMuser:** asklsdkljfkfd a que si jajaja ¿casi vomitas arcoiris? Jajajaja que exagerada mujer xD Pues nada, aquí te dejo al padre de peeta con el culo al aire para darle con el bate e,e Un abrazo, mecánica fogosa XX

**Torsoplo12**: MOTHER OF GOD Super review de tia Effiues la viiiiirgen +_+ TE ADORO MI EFFIE Tu Haymitch es mucho haymitch, creeme, ahora nos da por hablar de sexo y es como ¿Le haces eso a Effius? jajaja Claro que saldreis más, sois muy muy importantes x) Ya veremos como se toman la noticia, hazte una idea. CHACHO CHS CHACHOOOO jaja estais todas locas con mi Finnick, why? xD Creeme, esa conversacion de skype fue REAL lo de las bragas, digo. Rubio de bote, pan de molde, aqui hay motes para rato mujer jaja EH! O conmigo o sin nadie! (uu Garret *_*) EFFIUS IS MINE! e,e YA LO SEEEE Lo dije, fijo que se imaginan a Profesora, pero necesitaba que fueran para explicar lo de Annie y Finck. Yo uso mucho esa frase, estaran follando como conejos...xD JAJAJA ME SUMO CONTIGO A CANTAR GOOD TIME uooo uo uo uo (8) Sehhhh Hayffie for the win (así a lo tonto, sus he puesto nombre conjunto) xD finnick es la leche con sus bromas, adoro a ese personaje. VAMONOS ATOMOS! ¿Sabes que tneog un gato que se llama Atomo solo para decirle esa frase? xDDD No, no he subido primera vez, creo que será el siguiente a este n,n YO LE DOY DE TODO A KAT PRECIOSA ggrrr raur JAJJA TODO DIOS ADORA LO DE SPIDERMAN es que es así como se hace leche u,u Annie es un personaje extraño, todavia no se que forma darle, tengo que pensarlo, igual algun capitulo especial de Annie cae, ya veremos :) YO TE LO HAGO ven pa cah morena grrr JAJAJA YOTAMBIEN GRITARIA ESO DESPUES DE ESE STRIPTEASE! xD *hace la croqueta como si no fuese obvio el dato* DIOs jajajajjajajja me mori xD que risas xD JUAN MAGAN ON FAIER BEIBIIIIIIII (8) Es genial, son tan A LA MIERDA NOS CASAMOS Y TAN FELICES xD ajdhsfkjdghjfgkfhguirthjhkjd fhdsf gritos, mimos, ganas de apretar tus mofletes...ya sabes :) Adoro tus reviews largos, gritones, y que narices TE ADORO A TI :) TE QUIERO ROSA POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH CHACHOOOO, siempre, siempre tuyo, tu Peeta.

**Munloka: **jajja me alegro de que te hayas reido :) muhahaha los mecanicos que ricos grrr e,e jajja Mil gracias xD hombre esa es la gracia, unir detalles y tal :) SEGUIré, GRACIAAAAAAAAS :D

**Meripermeable: **Muy muy bien nada de tacos en toda la review, a guardar las formas :) Prim aqui hace un papelon brutal...xDDD Pues yo con mis suegros ni fu ni fa la verdad, a mi tambien me gustaria tener suegros a si xD auqneu si que hablo con ellos sobre sexo mientras mi novio se sonroja jaja Sabia que adorarias la parte de Annie y Finnick, son una pareja que adoor escribir, son tan impulsivos, locos, y enamorados que *_* aihdskj JAJAJA TE HAS ENFADADO MAS CON KATNISS? xD ¿que no se tarda nada en poner condon? perdona bonita pero no es "abro, estiro, pongo, ñaca ñaca" ¬¬ jajaja CHAN CHAN PRIM IS COMING XD pues si, son irresponsables, y esto tiene repercusiones, no solo en esta historia sino en AAU (creeme) xD ¿No te pega? A mi es que la voz de Alex Krapanos cuando entona es tan...VEN Y VIOLAME *_* ¿Te gusta FF? Dios, vale, ahora te adoro más todavia jajaja Yo tambien lo pensaba, va Ulyses no pega, peor leuog lo escribi todo con esa cancion y fue como...si, es perfecta jajaja ¿Vino tu madre corriendo? dios, melaegro de que te diera un ataque de risa xDDDD Se que todas al leer estabais haciendo el SPIDERMAn que lo sé yo! xD cuando me lo explicaron a mi estaba igual que Peeta, por la tienda ahi hablando y haciendolo xD Finnorris a miiiiil :D TE ADORO DIABETES

**CarlaMellark: **No voy a contestar a tu review, porque tienes arriba una dedicatoria y carta para usted, siéntase servida. Y, sobretodo, porque no hay puntos. TE QUIERO KATNISS

**valentina8: **AWW muchisimas gracias por decir eso! no creo que se apara tanto mujerh! :) el segundo capitulo fue bastante trsite, estos dos siguientes son puro Hamor :) GRACIAS GRACIAS por tu review, y no digas que soy buena autora, que no es verdad x3 TNNNNNXXXX

**Nos leemos! :)**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy, Peeta, YouOnlyLiveOnce (:**


	5. Cuarto capítulo (segunda parte)

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.****_Aviso/Danger: _****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, algunas frases o situaciones pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**"La música es sinónimo de libertad, de tocar lo que quieras y como quieras, siempre que sea bueno y tenga pasión, que la música sea el alimento del amor."**

**Música de acompañamiento: ****You Only Live Once – The Strokes **YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

_Cuarto capítulo: __**S**_**omos jóvenes **(continuación del anterior capítulo)

**Katniss´s POV**

- ¿Ocurre algo chicos? –pregunto desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

- Esto… -Peeta me mira y se le dilatan los ojos- No, nada

Finnick está posado en la encimera con OTRA bebida en la mano…

- ¡Finnick! ¿Qué haces bebiendo otra vez? –digo, acercándome a mi amigo con un ligero enfado- ¡Hace dos segundos estabas potando en la calle! ¿¡Y ahora estás bebiendo otra vez!?

- Ue, ue, tranquila gatita –me contesta Finnick, dejando la botella a su espalda- Estoy bien. Soy como un colador con el alcohol

- ¿Un-colador?

- Sí, todo lo que entra, sale a la misma velocidad

Vale, este hombre tiene un problema grave.

- Agh, por dios, Finnick –le corresponde Peeta, dando unos pasos hacia atrás- Será mejor que vaya a ponerme el pijama, estoy agotado –Peeta camina hasta ponerse a mi lado, se me queda mirando a los ojos y luego suspira- Hasta mañana…

- Hasta mañana…

Mierda, ¿por qué me hace esto? Hace unos minutos Peeta me estaba cantando sentados bajo las estrellas y la luna, ¿y ahora pasa de mí? No le comprendo. Maldita sea, Katniss, eres tonta el día que te encontraste con este tío y te enamoraste de él. ¡Sí! Estoy enamorada, completamente enamorada de él, desde que me sacó de aquel baño, me ensenó el que ahora es nuestro "lugar de encuentro" de Londres, desde que me presentó a mi nueva mejor amiga Madge, desde… Desde que me salvó la vida. Le debo todo, él me sacó de mi oscuridad y me ha convertido en la persona que soy ahora. Cierto es que me costó un poco adaptarme al estilo de vida de una persona "normal", pero Peeta siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme en todo. Y yo enamorada de él. Me lo repito un trillón de veces al día. Peeta es tu mejor amigo Katniss, nunca llegará a amarte.

- Sinsajo, despierta –me descentra Finnick, moviendo la mano delante de mí- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué?

- Vale, estás tonta –mi amigo se aleja de mí y se acerca a la mesa para coger dos cervezas, me pasa una de ellas- Bebe, y ahoga las penas

Finnick camina hasta la cocina y se sienta en la encimera, que está a rebosar de bebidas de todo tipo de colores, yo me tenso un poco al notar la bebida en mi mano asique camino hasta la mesa y me siento de la misma manera que él, con las piernas colgando y las manos echadas hacia atrás. Nos quedamos en silencio, toda la casa debe de haberse ido a "dormir", otros seguramente a otras cosas.

- ¿Mellark?

- ¿Qué? –salto, yo, sorprendida.

- ¿Otra vez Mellark?

Obviamente no de extrañarme, desde la primera vez que Peeta me presentó a Finnick este notó mis sentimientos por su mejor amigo. Nunca ha insistido mucho, aunque me suelta a veces "pullitas", como esa cuando nota que me pasa algo relacionado con Peeta. ¿Cómo narices lo hace para saber cuando pienso en Peeta? Tanteo con la yema de los dedos la boca de la cerveza. No me gusta el alcohol, y menos lo que implica tomarlo.

- Digamos que sí, otra vez –contesto, tomando aire, y dando un largo sorbido a la bebida, está rica, ¿será por su sabor que Peeta y Finnick siempre la toman?- Está buena.

- Lo sé –me corresponde Finnick, bebiendo también sin apartar la vista de mí- Te preguntaría que ha ocurrido esta vez pero…

- Te lo imaginas –completo yo su frase.

Finnick chasquea la lengua, gesto que suele hacer cuando algo le mosquea y no sabe cómo expresarlo. La verdad es la primera vez que conocí a Finnick me pareció el típico buenorro de instituto que se tira a todo lo que tenga dos piernas y dos tetas, pero al final resultó más de lo que yo imaginaba.

- Sois unos idiotas, ¿lo sabías? Él esta PILLADO por ti y TÚ también. ¿Y qué hacéis para remediarlo? A, sí, él se va a dormir y tú... –me dice Finnick, señalándome con la botella- Bebes

- Has obviado el dato de que estoy delante de un gilipollas –replico yo, sonriendo socarronamente.

- Eso también –responde, guiñando un ojo- Enserio, Katniss, ¿ha visto el pan de molde como eres realmente?

- ¿Cómo soy de qué, Finnick?

- Así… suelta, nada tímida, valiente, una gilipollas… –empieza a enumerar, resaltando el gilipollas- No tiene nada que ver con la Katniss que vi o vimos todos el primer día de clase. ¿Por qué no eres así en el instituto?

- Soy una persona que esconde mucho su verdadera actitud, ya lo sabes…

- Ya, recuerdo que me miraste una cara cuando me conociste.

- ¡Me llamaste pechotes a la primera de cambio! ¿Cómo querías que te mirase? –contesto yo, volviendo a tomar otro trago de esa deliciosa cerveza.

- Es verdad, es verdad… Pero digo, me gusta más la Katniss que tengo aquí ahora, no a la tímida muchacha con su camiseta de The Beatles que conocí la primera vez…

Finnick y yo nos introducimos en una conversación que se alarga hasta la madrugada, como estamos sentados y picoteando comida, la cerveza no se nos sube, pero la mesa donde me siento al principio no acepta más vidrios. Hablamos como locos toda la noche, hasta incluso le cuento mis experiencias con Helena (cosa que sólo sabía Peeta), también hablamos de política (cosa que no sé mucho), cultura…

- Oh, vamos, The Killers, ¿no son los mejores? –me replica Finnick tras discutir sin resultado sobre qué grupo es mejor- Es escuchar ese bajo y enamorarte totalmente.

- Prefiero el Hofner de Mccartney, y tú también…

- En cuanto a modelo, puede, pero en cuanto a técnica, por favor Katniss…

Es imposible llevarle la contraria a este hombre. Terminamos los dos cantado como locos "Human" de The Killers, al final ganó él, justo cuando el sol comienza aparecer. Después de comernos tres tortillas de patatas enteras, a mis caderas les gusta esto, empezamos a hablar sobre Peeta, su vida, su relación con su padre, mis sentimientos hacia él que no consigo que salgan a flote…

- Ambos sabemos que Peeta no tiene una vida de perlas, Katniss…

- Lo sé –respondo, ligeramente enfadada por el tema del que hablamos ahora, Peeta- Pero podría decir cuando está mal, ¿no? Si no se deja ayudar, mal vamos…

- Oh, venga, es Mellark…Sacrificaría una tanda de pan por alguien antes que por sí mismo, y lo sabes

- ¿Una tanda de pan?

- Ya sabes que Peeta tiene una "ligera obsesión" por el pan, era una expresión.

Ambos nos desternillamos de la risa a costa de mi mejor amigo, es cierto que tiene una obsesión por los panes, y por pintar. ¡Pinta a todas horas! Aunque nunca me enseña sus obras, a Finnick tampoco.

- Venga, vamos a dormir, es tarde…

- Sí, y gracias Finnick –digo, acercándome a él y abrazando su enorme cuerpo, es demasiado alto.

- ¿Gracias? –me responde él, sacando sus brazos de mi agarre y abrazándome también, creo que definitivamente se nos ha subido la cerveza a ambos- ¿Por qué?

- Por ayudarme con Peeta, me has hecho que no pierda la esperanza

- Querida, el día que vosotros acabéis juntos ¡voy a montar la mayor fiesta de la historia! –me dice, saliendo de la cocina, yo voy detrás suyo con unas enormes ganas de irme a dormir- Te juro que si no me doy contra un puente, me tenéis los dos ¡loco!

- Se te sube la bilirrubina –le tarareo.

- ¡A este paso se me va a subir hasta el azúcar!

Llegamos a una de las habitaciones donde dejé mi maleta, tiene una cama sólo asique no creo que haya nadie, me despido de Finnick con un abrazo y abro la puerta. Cierro la puerta a oscuras mientras veo como Finnick se encamina a la habitación de enfrente. Entonces oigo las sábanas moverse. ¿Quién está en mi cama?

Mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad y veo una masa enorme encima de la cama donde dejé la maleta, me tapo la boca para calmar mi respiración. ¿Quién es? No veo nada, me acerco con pasos sigilosos al tumulto. Entonces oigo a la persona de debajo hablar.

- Para… -dice la voz de Peeta, oculta entre las sábanas.

- ¿Peeta?

¡Mierda! Peeta, ¿qué hace ahí, que hago, le despierto, me voy? Sí, me buscaré otra cama. Me doy la vuelta mientras Peeta se revuelve entre las sábanas, tengo que salir de aquí. Doy un par de pasos lentos y tropiezo con algo, pero no me caigo al suelo (como suele pasarme siempre), son unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. ¡O DIOS MIO! ¿Peeta está denudo en la cama? Vale, Katniss, respira, expira, fiu, ¡se me va a salir el corazón!

Llego al pomo de la puerta y la tanteo con las manos, poso la frente en esta y giro el pomo, pero la puerta no se abre. ¿Qué ocurre ahora? Muevo otra vez el pomo, y otra vez, ahora más fuerte. Mierda, mierda. Doy un par de golpecitos en la puerta y llamo a alguien por lo bajo, para no despertar a un desnudo Peeta situado a pocos metros de mí.

- Hola –susurro, pegando la oreja a la puerta, oigo pasos- ¿Hay alguien? No abre la puerta

- Claro que no abre, y no va a hacerlo –me contesta otra voz al otro lado.

- ¿¡Finnick!? –vale, eso lo he dicho demasiado alto- ¿Qué haces Finnick? Abre la puerta…Peeta

- Ya, Peeta está dentro, y tú vas a dormir con él

¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! Vale, en cuanto consiga salir voy a matar a ese escuálido de mierda. ¿Qué pretende dejándome aquí sola con Peeta, en serio, voy a tener que dormir con él? Desearía ponerme a gritar como una loca, y más peor bien fuerte a la mierda a Finnick, pero no quiero despertar a Peeta.  
Miro a la cama, vuelvo a mirar a la puerta. ¿Qué hago?

- No tienes otra opción, Everdeen –me responde Finnick al otro lado- Buenas noches, no hagáis cosas malas.

Lo voy a destripar vivo en cuanto salga de aquí. Tomo aire fuerte, estoy muerta y un tanto achispada, no tengo otra opción… Camino lentamente hasta el otro borde de la cama, volviendo a tropezar con la ropa de Peeta, respira Katniss…

Me siento en el lado izquierdo y veo la cara de Peeta envuelta entre las sábanas, está tapado hasta la oreja y echo un ovillo. Por dios, que cosa más mona, desearía tener una cámara de foto para hacerle una foto. Me tumbo en silencio en la cama, poniéndome todo lo que me da de sí el borde, me tapo las piernas con la poca sábana que ha dejado Peeta libre, y poso la cabeza en la almohada. Peeta se remueve otra vez y se aprieta más con su cuerpo, las sábanas caen de su oreja y veo su pecho asomar, vale, está desnudo. Con la movimiento Peeta a acercado mi cara a la suya, casi nos tocamos la nariz, puedo notar su aliento salir de su boca y su olor embriagador me llena los pulmones.

Pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de contemplar a Peeta así, tan cerca de mí, y ahora que puedo me doy cuenta de cuánto enamorada estoy de él. Ya me había conquistado por su forma de ser, pero ahora, tan cerca de mí, es perfectamente perfecto. El pelo rubio revuelto le cae por la frente como una cascada, a pesar de noche este parece que ilumina toda su cara, sus ojos que tantas veces me he perdido mirando en fotos están cerrados. El poco trozo de piel que asoma debajo de las sábanas es realmente tentador, creo que podría dormir en ese pecho toda mi vida, y sus manos que tanto me han abrazado y consolado están apretadas en su pecho. Sus labios están curvados, esbozando una sonrisa triste. Siento las ganas de abrazarlo y dejarme dormir sumida en sus brazos, pero sé que no puedo. Peeta es tu amigo Katniss…

Un bostezo se escapa de mi boca, mi aliento huele a cerveza. Entonces Peeta se revuelve otra vez, apretando las cejas con fuerza. Peeta empieza entonces a tiritar mucho, veo cómo el sudor va apareciendo en su cara. ¿Qué le ocurre? Peeta se convulsiona poco a poco.

- Papá…pa…para –dice entonces Peeta, en un tono que sólo puedo percibir yo- No…Deja eso…más…papá…

- Peeta –digo yo, comenzando a asustarme, Peeta convulsiona más, llevo mi mano a su frente y noto que está ardiendo.

- ¡Papá ya basta! –chilla entonces.

- ¡Peeta, despierta!

Me levanto de la almohada y le sacudo el cuerpo, esto no es bueno, le toco el hombro con ambas manos, agitándole.

- ¡Peeta!

Peeta entonces se despierta de un salto y se levanta con nerviosismo, sus ojos se abren de par en par, están dilatados y el blanco de estos es de color amarillo, suda como nunca.

- ¿Qué? –me dice Peeta, después de respirar con fuerza- ¿Qué ha pasado? –él gira la cabeza para mirarme, mientras yo le toco el hombro para relajarlo- ¿Qué haces aquí Katniss?

- Esto…

Entonces me doy cuenta, Peeta lleva sólo unos calzoncillos blancos, y está semidesnudo delante de mí, y yo tocando su hombro desnudo. Con tanto susto no me había dado cuenta. Aparto la mano rápidamente mientras noto mis mejillas arder, al igual que Peeta.

- Fi…Finnick me cerró la puerta cuando vine a por mis cosas…-contesto, bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué, en serio?

- Si…sí –bajo la vista, pero no puedo evitar lanzar miradas rápidas a Peeta, que se rasca la cabeza, su cara no parece indicar que haya mejorado- ¿Estás bien, Peeta?

- Esto… -él aparta la mirada de mí y suspira fuerte- Una…pesadilla…

- Estabas llamando a tu padre, ¿estás bien? –no puedo evitar levantar la cara ante el tono de respuesta de mi amigo, veo que sigue sudando bastante- Estás sudando...

- Yo… ¿Estaba hablando en sueños? Lo…lo siento Kat –Peeta me mira con los ojos lagrimosos, llevo mi mano a su frente (sin pensarlo) y noto que está ardiendo- No, quería, que lo oyeras…

- Fue una pesadilla Peeta, no es tu culpa –noto mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Peeta nunca ha estado bien con su padre, ese maldito drogadicto de mierda le está jodiendo la vida a mi amigo, y me frusta muchísimo verle así. Por eso Peeta, desde que me conoció, pasa más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya propia. Desearía poder hacer algo por él, pero no puedo, es su padre…

- Yo…

Él balbucea y yo decido dejar de lado la situación para abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas, Peeta hunde su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello mientras yo coloco mi barbilla en su hombro, él no me abraza hasta pasado un tiempo que se agarra a mi espalda, apretando las uñas contra mi espalda. Su cuerpo arde, tengo que hacer algo.

- Peeta, no puedes estar así toda la vida –le susurro- Lo de tu padre te está destrozando por dentro… Mírate –alejo mi cuerpo para que pueda observar su estado, tiene la cara roja y sus ojos siguen amarillentos- Estás mal, muy mal

- Katniss…No… -Peeta vuelve a hundir su cabeza en mi hombro y me aprieta con más fuerza hasta casi dolerme, pero no me quejo- ¡No puedo, es mi padre! –me chilla Peeta, comenzando a llorar muy alto- Lo odio, mucho, pero…Es mi padre…Y no sé qué hacer…Me siento una mierda... Todo es una mierda…

- Peeta, no digas eso.

- ¡Es verdad! Mi padre es un drogadicto…Vivo con el miedo de que le dé algo con una sobredosis –se agarra más fuerte a mí, sorbiéndose los mocos- Pero también deseo que se muera de una vez…Qué me deje tranquilo...¡Lo odio Katniss, lo odio!

¿Qué digo yo ahora? No sé qué hacer, Peeta nunca me había contado nada sobre lo que pensaba sobre su padre. Sí que alguna vez le había acompañado a su casa y nos habíamos encontrado con su padre, pero siempre le vi tumbado en el sofá, dormido. No puedo ni imaginar las cosas que le hará a Peeta, las lágrimas salen también de mis ojos…

- Peeta, vamos, no lo odias –intento sonar calmada, aunque lo que estoy es totalmente enfadada con el hijo de puta de padre de mi amigo- Encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo todo Peeta, recuerda que Haymitch nos dijo sobre llevarle a rehabilitación, podemos intentar eso –levanto la cara de Peeta con las dos manos, sus brillantes ojos están llenos de lágrimas, sigue tiritando- Pero primero tú debes de recuperarte, no estás bien.

- Crees… ¿Crees que tú padre nos ayudaría? –me dice él, sorbiendo sus mocos- Katniss, yo…

- Vamos a dormir Peeta, tienes la frente ardiendo –le corto yo, no quiero que piense más en cosas que le pongan peor- Mañana le dices a Finnick que te lleve al hospital a que te revisen, tus ojos están amarillos, eso no puede ser bueno…

- Pero, Katniss

- De Katniss nada, vas a ir, y ahora vas a descansar –suelto las manos de su cara y le señalo la almohada- En cuanto el idiota de tu amigo destranque la puerta voy a ir a por algo para bajarte la fiebre, pero ahora te obligo a que te acuestes.

Peeta me mira con los ojos como platos, parece que ya no convulsiona y su piel antes blanquecina vuelve a su tono natural. Veo entonces que mira a la cama y después a mí, yo mantengo mi cara seria. Tras un tiempo en silencio Peeta se tumba en la cama y se lleva las sábanas hasta el pecho. Obviamente, se me escapa otra mirada rápida a su perfecto pecho de adolescente. ¿Por qué me fijo ahora en eso?

- Katniss –me dice entonces, haciendo pucheros- Me… ¿me podrías hacer compañía?

¿Qué?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te haga compañía…?

- Sí, no…no quiero volver a tener una pesadilla de esas y…ponerme peor… -Peeta saca su mano de debajo de la sábana, descubriendo otra vez su pecho, y estira el brazo- Sólo tú haces que mis pesadillas se calmen.

¿Qué acaba de decir? Noto mi cuerpo flaquear. ¿Qué hago, por quñe me ha dicho eso? Me va a estallar la cabeza. Cierro los ojos y suspiro fuerte. Ha dicho eso por la fiebre, Katniss, sólo está delirando.

- Está bien

Me recuesto otra vez sobre la cama y poso la cabeza en el hombro de Peeta, este me lanza una mirada socarrona, enarca las cejas. Quiere que me acerque más a él, buf… Suspiro fuerte y muevo mi cuerpo hasta posar la cabeza en el pecho de Peeta.

- ¿Así mejor? –pregunto tímida, posando una mano en su estructura.

- Sí…Fantástico –me responde, apretando sus musculosos brazos de deportista hacia mí, me envuelve entera con ellos, haciendo que me pegue más a él- Gracias, Katniss.

- Peeta…

Vale, creo que estoy en el cielo, y si no lo es, s ele parece. ¡Estoy posada sobre el pecho de Peeta! Dios, se siente una tan bien, noto su respiración golpearme en el pelo. Sus manos están posadas a lo largo de mi cuerpo, la que está sobre mi cadera toca un trozo de mi piel, tengo la camiseta medio arrugada. Cierro los ojos y me dejo dormir por los latidos del corazón de Peeta. Pu pum, pu pum. Espero que él no note los míos, porque creo que se me va a salir el corazón del pecho. Respiro hondo, desearía quedarme así para siempre. Peeta entonces levanta su mano de mi cadera y me toca el pelo, abro los ojos y veo que él los tiene cerrados. Está sonriendo, mucho, su frente ya no suda, y su color de piel ha vuelto al natural. Sonrío un momento, alegre de que se esté poniendo mejor.

- Vaya cumpleaños más moviditido, ¿eh? –me pregunta él, riendo por lo bajo.

- Y tanto… -le contesto, casi susurrando- Seguro que el próximo sea mejor.

- Para mí ha sido el mejor –dice Peeta, dándome un beso en la cabeza. ¿Qué?- Estoy aquí, contigo, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

No es real Katniss, pienso para mí. Está delirando, es la fiebre, no es cierto…

- Peeta…

- Me gustas Katniss –levanto entonces la cabeza para mirarle, Peeta tiene los ojos abiertos y me sonríe con amplitud- Y me da igual que tú a mí no, pienso conquistarte aunque me cueste la vida.

No acaba de decir eso, no es cierto.

- Peeta

- Katniss

Nos miramos a los ojos, Peeta me sonríe y yo no puedo evitar hacerlo también. No hace falta que me conquiste, pienso, ya soy suya.

- Te lo prometo, hoy no, pero algún día…Lo conseguiré, Katniss, conseguiré que seas mi novia –Peeta me da un tierno beso en la frente y cierra los ojos, no sé qué decir- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches.

Decido cerrar los ojos también y fundirme en el pecho de mi no tan amigo. Ahora ya puedo decir con total seguridad. Peeta ya no es tu mejor amigo Katniss, y algún día llegará a amarte.

.

Fin del quinto capítulo

* * *

**CHAAAAAAAACHOS Fin del QUINTO capítulo. ¿Qué tal, mucha sobrecarga de información? Decir que lo he escrito en una tarde que me ha pasado de todo y mi humor no está en sus mejores niveles, espero que no se haya notado. ¿Os gusta la idea de que haya seguido la casa rural? Siguiente capítulo no sé si hacerlo del primer beso o de su primera vez, ¿Qué os apetece más? OPINIONES, CARALLO (sorry, estoy aprendiendo gallego) :)**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis "All about Us", sois geniales, seguro que os gustará estas historias. Y también gracias a todos los que os pasasteis por los primeros relatos, creo que hasta incluso os gusta más los Antes que la otra en si jajaja MIL GRACIAS**

**Hoy no hay menciones especiales, esas las reservo para una entrada en condiciones en MI BLOG (podéis verlo en mi bio). Pero decirlas que las quiero mucho, demasiado. Pasamos a reviews, que hoy tengo nuevo capítulo de los CHACHOS (The Walking Dead), friki ON**

**REVIEWS TIME**

**Meripermeable: **La madre que te…Pedazo review… *toma aire* JAJAJAJA Es que tenía que poner esa canción, llevo demasiado tiempo cantándola yo sola, además Bustamante = Cantabria = publicidad cof cof JAJAJA ESTO NO ES UN SLASH x) Ooo primer punto negativo a Peeta, creo que tras este capi se te habrá quitado ese mosqueo con él. Entendido Finncsjsdk jajaja Sí, un poco sí, que se fastidien todos e,e Selva negra…Es mi favorita akjdhdksjds Tengo hambre… ¡el amor, María, le atonta el amor! Claro que significa algo más que bueno, se adoran. JAJAJAJA Te estoy imaginando gritando a la pantalla "LA TARTAAAAAA" xD La guitarra siiiiiiiiiii, por eso es taaaan especial, es indispensable (: Te dije que pusieras la canción, me hiciste caso, y ocurrió eso, la verdad es que cuando encontré esa versión en acoustic me enamoré más todavía de esa canción. DIABETES. Jajaja Mocki mocki mocki NGJAY (8) el tan genial Finnick, me encanta eso xD Peetaes Peeta, se pone nervioso como nada, es un sensibleras, jope María, que mal pensada…xD LA MADRE LOL Fue Hamor puro ese capítulo, se nota. Gloss. Muelte a Gloss. Lo de debajo de la cama me pasó, se olvidaron de nosotros y siguieron jugando xD Jajaja Peeta te perdona y te cantará un día The Reason, prometido (: Finnick, ¿crees que la ha cagado o lo ha arreglado? Ya verás ya, volverás a querer a Finnick. Borracho pacotilla molongo, ya tu sabes. SII acertasteee :D Prim no sé si aparecerá, ya veremos jaja TE ADORO MERIUS :D

**Munloka: **MARVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEELLLLL La verdad es que me quedó un capítulo bastante cuqui, este fue menos xD Ya has ido viendo que soy una Peeta en chica, me sale solo, pero gracias por recordármelo *_* "Veo a Peeta en esas palabras" kasjhsdkjsdk 3 jajaja Pobre Finnick, pero yo creo que al final lo hizo a posta, dont cha? Exacto, ya saben que se gustan, ahora juntarse no es cosa de Finnick. Sí, van a lo loco, o hago dos años antes, o dos días antes…Van a lo loco, salvo para el futuro. GRACIAS TE JADOROH

**LuzylaPalermo: **Chan chan chaaan No puedo prometerte nada, querida xD JAJAJA Yo estoy antes para consolar. Me encanta que te encanten, la idea de poner los antes es genial jaja UN BEZO ;) GRACIE

**HungerMuser: **OMAIGOD ES VERDAAAAAAAAAD NOOOOOO NO DIJE YOLO, holy shit! , ¿Llloraste? Oh pobre, yo también expulso arcoíris con tus reviews *_* jajaja En serio? Yo también la tuve parecida, pero me acuerdo de todo xD El momento "Son peeetalos" es TOTALMENTE REAL, lo hizo un amigo xD Nos bebas eh?! JAJA Gracias KA :D xo

**valentina8: **AWWWWWW *_* Creo que he muerto con toda tu review, en serio. ¿Para tanto es? YO no creo que sea buena, llevo aquí solo tres meses…El anterior capi tenia 6000 y este 3000 -.-U jajaja Seguiré con el trabajo gracias a tus opiniones me encantas. Algún día igual explico cómo se conocieron esos dos, ya me has dado idea ;) GRACIAS MIL

**Torposoplo12: **Me acabo de dar cuenta que en los demás contestaciones he puesto TORSOPLO,y me acabo de dar cuenta de que es torposoplo, soy tonta… YOU LOF FINNICK TOO MUCH :D Seh, es mas fuerte e,e JAJA Oyes, no tanto amor, que sino a mí no me das nada ;) YEAH sabía que te CORRE-RIAS (no suena bien…yolo) Yo cuando quieras te canto algo mientras toco el bajo, eso sirve? :) DISH YO QUE QUERIA QUE LLORARAAAS (nunca lo conseguiré) jajaja Creeme que lo de Finnick borracho OCURRIó, yo era Peeta y me le encontré así, y lo de los "peeetalos" xD Obviamente, canción de borrachera, MI SUEÑO EEES :D ¿Chan chanm, lo estaba…? Jaja VAS A TENER DE TODO PERVER e,e Pd: Algún día te haré una a ti, la tengo medio echa, para el próximo igual cae ;) "" por ti robo la luna a la ciudad y siembro el pánico en tus pesadillas." Ya tú sabes, te adoro. Déjame un poco de Garret, mala, bueno..así me quedo con TOBIAS jajaja Por cierto, no has puesto CHACHO en ninguna sitio :O REAL, TOTALMENTE REAl, te amo mi Effie. Tú Peeta-pan :)

**Caobacafe: **jojoooooo Cuanto hace que no te veía por los mundos review, me tienes abandonada :( Este tiene menos de 7000 SORRY Adoro tus arcoíris, demasiado, te adoro a tçi entera. Jajaja Seh, muy Ricardo Arjona…LOL xD Adoro tus weirdest reviews, me encantas T :D

**Carolina: **Chica, yo te adoro a ti, Gracias por decirme lo de gran escritora aunque yo no lo creo demasiado. Los personajes de la Suzanne, que choni ha quedaod eso, jaja Gracias es todo un honor :´)

**CarlaMellark: **Eeee ie ie ie QUE NO PARE LA FIESTAH, DON ESTAH DE PAAAAAAAAAAAA RE (8) Adoro que me escribas con inicios de canciones chonis :3 Te adoro, con drogas todavía más.

Wiiii Hice sonreír a Carla, hice sonreír a Carlaa *baile de la victoria*

No se yo si los cambiaré, si eos sirve para que vengas a donde vivo *tosido tosido* jajja No, nunca les cambiaré, son más importantes que Kat&Peet yo creo xD

La López XDDDD AGUANA DENS AN LOFFF AND DENS AGUEN!

Eres una caníbal sí, y Peeta está demasiado amoroso, fue puro amor ese capítulo

Jajaja Tú unes todas mis frases a canciones chonis, ¿verdad? xD

*_* Quería provocar eso al leerlo, lo conseguí en ti ahjshjd FELIZ FELIZ

Pues…No, y yo tampoco se como se llama. Me describí a mí, siempre llevo mis vestidos con converses e,e

Todo el capítulo fue dedicado a ti, asique cada pequeña referencia era lanzada a ti (dos hombre sy un destino, WAY, The Reason…)

Tú si que res genial, excepción!

AWWW */* Fixx me please, yo tengo a Pitbull…¿te la dedico…? LOL

No te meto xq si te lo comes me quedo sin protagonista, mala

Yo sí que me dejo comer, enterita. Me alegro de que te gustara, la tengo en versión a papel escrita con pluma por si te interesa. Yo voy a prender fuego en ese hielo, lo juro. Hoy no estoy muy romanticona ni sensible, ahora iré a charlar contigo porque eres mi medicina, mi droga. ¿Cómo soy tan querible? PORQUE TE QUIERO CARALLO (eii que te vaas) :) SIEMPRE MI SOL Y MIS ESTRELLAS Te adoro más imposible, Tu Peeta.

**FIN DE REVIEWS**

**CHACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO**

**Nos leemos! :)**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy, Peeta, CHACHO**


	6. Quinto capítulo

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.****_Aviso/Danger: _****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, algunas frases o situaciones pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**Música de acompañamiento: ****The way it was – The Killers (**temazo, os lo aconsejo)

* * *

_Quinto capítulo: __**Disfrutar las pequeñas cosas **_(después del viaje de Las Vegas)

**Peeta´s POV**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, y más mierda. Es lo único que puedo pensar ahora mismo. Hace veinte minutos que he dejado a Katniss en su casa. Ya estamos otra vez en Londres, y parece ser que nos hemos traído a una embarazada de Las Vegas. Sí, Katniss está embarazada. Mierda, otra vez, mierda. Y ahora ella estará entrando por la casa de sus padres. ¿Cómo se lo tomaran, esperará a que esté yo con ella para decírselo? No quiero imaginarme a Haymitch cuando se entere…

Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo al meter la llave dentro de mi casa. Respiro hondo, preparado para ver a mi padre, y empujo la puerta.

- ¿Hola?

Nadie responde, mi padre no está. ¿Debería contarle que Katniss está posiblemente embarazada? No, no debo, eso perjudicaría más mi relación con él. El recuerdo de aquella noche, tras saber las notas para la Universidad, me vuelve a la mente. Mis manos comienzan a temblar, como siempre hacen cada vez que recuerdo aquello. Sacudo mi cabeza y me dirijo a mi habitación. Salto varias latas de cervezas y me refugio en mi zulo. Es tan distinto mi cuarto al resto de la casa.

La casa entera: basura, el mal olor, comida podrida por el suelo, y las drogas que alguna vez encuentro. Mi habitación: una cama hecha, varios posters de películas de cine (que me regaló Finnick o Katniss), un escritorio lleno de dibujos y música a medio componer, un armario ordenado, y mi querida guitarra posada en una esquina. Dios, necesito tocar algo.

Tiro las maletas al suelo y tomo el instrumento en mis manos.

- Que gusto estar en casa… -digo, suspirando fuerte.

Justo cuando poso los dedos en el mástil para tocar el primer acorde suena mi teléfono. ¿Es que uno no pude desinhibirse un poco?

- Diga –contesto, un poco molesto.

- ¿Mellark?

- ¿Finnick?

- Esto…. –Finnick toma aire- ¿Estás bien?

Levanto una ceja mientras dejo la guitarra en su sitio, ¿qué narices le pasa a este ahora?

- Sí, Finnick, estoy bien –contesto, casi preguntando- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Está tu padre en casa?...

Vale, ya sé por dónde va. Desde "aquel día" Finnick se dedica a llamarme día sí, día también, para saber si he visto a mi padre. Obvio que no le veo. Hace como tres meses que no para por casa, y tampoco voy a ir a buscarlo. Vuelvo a notar las manos temblar…

- No, no está Finnick. Lleva todo el verano sin venir, y lo sabes

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, colega, ya sabes que…

- Finnick –le corto, no quiero hablar de ese tema.

- Perdón, se me olvidaba que no debemos hablar de ello –oigo a mi amigo resoplar- ¿Sabemos algo de Katniss?

Mierda, Katniss. Seguramente esté ya sentada en el enorme sofá blanco de su casa, con Effie a su lado agasajándola con preguntas sobre el viaje, y Haymitch sentado en su enorme sillón. Seguramente les esté diciendo que el gilipollas de su novio la embarazó por hacerlo sin condón. ¿Por qué fuimos tan tontos? Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo…

No, no quiero ni puedo volver atrás en el tiempo. Vas a ser padre, Mellark, y vas a ser el mejor del mundo. No fue un error hacerlo sin condón, ahora tendrás otra razón para sonreír, en forma de niño o de niña.

Siento otro escalofrío en el cuerpo. "Papá, mamá, Peeta me embarazó" me imagino que esté diciendo. Haymitch no tardará mucho en agarrar la escopeta que guarda bajo la caldera de la cocina y venir hasta a mi casa para pegarme un tiro en mis genitales. Otro escalofrío.

- No…No sé nada –contesto, abriendo el armario para sacar una sudadera o algo con qué taparme- ¿Tú?

- No, y mi esposa tampoco sabe –se me hace raro oír a Finnick nombrando a Annie como su esposa- Esperemos que todo salga bien.

- Según mis cálculos, Haymitch y su escopeta deberían de haber llegado ya

Tanto Finnick como yo reímos con miedo. Mi suegro no es que sea la persona más amable de la tierra, pero si se entera de que su hija ha sido…preñada, no tardará en buscar al culpable. Osease, yo.

- ¿Habéis ido ya al médico a saber si realmente está embarazada? –me pregunta mi amigo.

- Finnick, acabamos de llegar de Las Vegas…

- Mierda, no sé donde vivo…Sándwich vegetal, te tengo que dejar, mi madre me llama para no sé qué mierda.

- Vale, bote salvavidas, yo voy a recoger la maleta también.

- Sí sabes algo de Katniss, avísame –me recalca- Hasta luego tío.

- Chao colega

Cuelgo y me quedo mirando la pantalla de mi móvil. Una foto de Katniss cuando fuimos a ver a unos amigos tocar. Está abrazada a mí, sonriente. Mi cara es todo lo contrario, salgo con cara de borracho. Casi no recuerdo esa noche.

Tiro el teléfono y me pongo una sudadera verde de la Universidad de Oxford. En una semana empiezo por fin mi carrera, Comunicación Audiovisual. Me costó bastante decidirme qué iba a estudiar, pero Katniss (una vez más) me abrió los ojos y me hizo ver que lo mío era ser director de cine. Katniss, ella en una semana también irá a Oxford, conmigo, a estudiar Literatura. ¿Y cómo va a estudiar estando embarazada? Mierda...

Me llevo la mano a la frente, esto me sobrepasa. Entonces mi teléfono vuelve a sonar, Katniss.

- ¿Cariño?

- Hola Peeta, ¿está tu padre en casa? –otra igual.

- No, Katniss, no está. Y dejad ya de preguntarme por lo mismo, por favor… -contesto, jugueteando con los cordones de la sudadera- ¿Tú que tal mi vida, están tus padres?

Pregunto con miedo, con mucho miedo. ¿Estarán, se lo habrá dicho ya?

- No… Todavía no han llegado de Italia, no sé cuándo llegarán –no puedo evitar resoplar de alivio, seguiré vivo durante un tiempo- Esto… ¿quieres venir a casa a pasar la tarde y luego cenar?

- ¿A cenar, y eso?

- Estoy sola…Y no, no quiero… ¿Puedes venir, por favor?

El tono de Katniss se ablanda, está sola en casa. Sola y embarazada, pienso.

- Por supuesto mi princesa, en nada estoy allí

- Gracias –contesta, casi susurrando- Te quiero Peeta

- Y yo a ti Katniss

Cuelgo, cojo mi cartera y mis llaves, y me voy a por mi novia. Cuando salgo por la puerta está jarreando como nunca, típico en Londres. Me gustaba más el tiempo de Las Vegas. No debería con la que está cayendo, pero tomo mi casco y mi vespa roja (dios, como la echaba de menos). En menos de diez minutos ya estoy delante de su casa.

Le doy una llamada perdida para saber que estoy en la puerta, a los pocos segundos una hermosa Katniss me abre.

- Hola, mi princesa –la digo, esbozando mi mejor sonrisa.

- Peeta

Katniss se lanza a mis brazos y me besa los labios con suavidad. Nunca le ha gustado estar sola en casa, y yo me moría de ganas de verla. Nos separamos y entro a la enorme casa de Katniss, detrás de ella, aprovecho que no me ve para contemplarla. Katniss lleva un pijama blanco de pantalón largo con manchas negras, como de vacas, a conjunto con una camiseta blanca en la que pone "Im Peeta and I Know It" en letras rojas…

- ¿En serio? ¿Esa camiseta? –pregunto, haciéndome el enfadado- ¡Creí que la habías tirado!

- ¿Esta? –me dice, dándose la vuelta- Oh, vamos, fue un regalo de Finnick, ¡no puedo tirarla!

En momentos como este odio a mi mejor amigo. La misma noche, que casi no recuerdo, me tomé la foto que tengo de fondo del móvil… me emborraché tanto que fuimos al karaoke y debí de "cantar" esa canción, a mi estilo.

- ¿Cómo era, cariño? –me dice Katniss, sacando la lengua- When I walk out of the store, this is what I see…

- Katniss, para…

- ¡Katniss everdeen, is staring at ME! –comienza a tararear y a imitar los movimientos que, según ellos, hice aquella noche- I got a loaf in my hand…And I ain´t afraid to throw it, throw it, throw it

- No sigas…

- ¡IM PEETA AND I KNOW IT!

Mi novia comienza a mover las caderas, no tan sexualmente como imaginaba. Esto es ridículo.

- KATNISS –no aguanto, tiro el casco al suelo, y me lanzo a su cadera para hacerla cosquillas- ¿Te vas a parar ya?

- AH, Peeta…para –la risa de Katniss retumba toda la casa, se retuerce para escapar de mi lado, pero no lo consigue- Para…malo

- ¡Quema la camiseta y pararé!

- ¡Nunca!

Bajo la cabeza y le muerdo en la cadera, Katniss se tira al suelo intentando escapar de mí. La dejo salir corriendo mientras la grito que queme esa maldita camiseta, tengo que hacer una de Finnick para dársela a Annie. Katniss sube corriendo hasta su cuarto, yo al poco la sigo y nos tiramos en su enorme cama, yo encima de ella.

- Peeta me-aplas-tas…

- ¡Se siente! No haber revuelto el pasado

- Para…mi, tripa

El bebé, mierda. Me quito insofacto y doy la vuelta a mi novia para ver si está bien. La toco el estómago para ver si está bien.

- Lo siento Katniss –la digo, con los ojos vidriosos- Perdón, no tenía que…el bebé...

- Peeta –Katniss se sonroja un segundo y después me mira- Peeta… -entonces se lanza a mis brazos y comienza a llorar- Oh, Peeta, ¿qué vamos a hacer, cómo se lo digo a mis padres?

- Cariño…Todavía no sabemos si estás embarazada, mírame –la levanto la cara cogiendo su barbilla- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás, vamos a tener un bebé precioso

- ¿Qué? –los ojos de Katniss se abren de par en par- ¿Vamos a…tenerlo?

- Si, ¿no? –me alejo un poco y miro a Katniss.

Mi novia agacha la cabeza y se revuelve un pelo que yo llevo detrás de su oreja con la mano, ha dejado de llorar, pero sigue mal.

- Katniss –la digo, intentando sonar calmado- Vamos a tener ese bebé, ¿verdad?

- …

- ¿Es lo que quieres?

Katniss calla y yo me empiezo a poner algo nervioso. ¿No quiere tenerlo?

- No lo sé Peeta… -me contesta al fin- Yo…No creo que pueda soportarlo, es demasiado, y somos muy jóvenes…

Entonces vuelve a abrazarme y rompe a llorar. Katniss es la que lleva el bebé dentro, Peeta, no tú.

- Katniss, eso es algo que debes elegir tú –la remuevo el pelo de la cabeza y se lo beso con ternura- ¿Qué piensas?

- Quiero tenerlo, pero en parte no. No sé qué hacer…

- ¿Has pensado en la adopción? –pregunto, con un nudo en la garganta.

- Sí, durante el viaje de vuelta le estuve dando vueltas pero…No podría dejarlo ir, aunque fuera con la mejor familia del mundo –Katniss se separa de mí y se lleva la mano a su barriga- Al fin y al cabo, es nuestro hijo…

- Exacto, y va a ser el mejor hijo del mundo.

Esbozo mi mejor sonrisa y llevo la mano a la de Katniss, estrechándola, y tocando su barriga. Noto que las lágrimas salen de mis ojos. Katniss y yo vamos a tener un hijo. Tras un tiempo en silencio me reconforto en la cama de mi novia y dejo que se apoye en mi pecho, acunándola. Ella cierra los ojos y sonríe.

- ¿Y cómo será? –pregunta al poco rato, yo la miro incrédulo- Nuestro hijo, ¿Cómo crees que saldrá?

- No lo sé –contesto, llevando mi mano al puente de mi nariz, al poco se me ilumina una bombilla- Pero sé cómo podemos saberlo.

Separo a Katniss un poco de mi lado y saco el móvil de mi bolsillo. Busco en las aplicaciones del teléfono y encuentro la que buscaba.

- "¿Cómo sería vuestro bebé?" –lee Katniss mientras yo la instalo- ¿En serio, vamos a saber cómo es nuestro hijo con un teléfono?

- Todo es posible, Katniss

El programa termina de instalar y pongo una foto de Katniss y otra mía. La aplicación da vueltas a nuestras fotos y poco tiempo aparece la foto de nuestro "hijo". Sí es que puede llamárselo, humano.

- Ugggg –dice Katniss, echando la cara para atrás- ¡¿Qué narices es…ESO?!

- No lo sé –respondo, cerrando todo el programa, horrorizado por el resultado- ¡Pero no es humano!

Mi teléfono aterriza en el suelo, creo que no voy a borrarme esa foto de la cabeza. Katniss se ríe alto y yo también al poco. Definitivamente, nuestro hijo no va a salir como dice ese programa. Qué horror.

.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde y la noche en la cama, viendo comedias americanas. Al final nos hartamos de ese tipo de películas y terminamos viendo "El Rey León", como siempre que vemos alguna película. Para cuando termina la película ya son las diez de la noche.

- Me muero de hambre –contesto, estirando el cuerpo y triscando el cuello- ¿Quieres que me quede a cenar?

- Sí, claro, por supuesto –Katniss sonríe, ya está más tranquila- Pero, espera, bajaré yo a por ella y cenamos aquí tumbados.

- ¿Y sí manchamos algo?

- Lo limpias

Katniss desaparece por la puerta dejándome con la palabra en la punta de la lengua. Maldita sea, como amo a esa mujer. Empiezo a darle vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestro hijo, dónde estudiará, podré enseñarle a tocar la guitarra…? Pienso un momento y me doy cuenta de algo, a Katniss no la van a dejar estudiar en la Universidad estando embarazada…Noto un pinchazo en el estómago.

No, no puedo dejar sola a Kat en esto. Me prometo a mi mismo terminar la carrera pronto para poder darle dinero a nuestro hijo, después Katniss podría terminar sus estudios. Sí, eso voy a hacer.

- ¡Peeta! –oigo que me llaman desde abajo, Kat- ¿Puedes bajar?

Me sorprendo un poco, ¿no había dicho que cenábamos en la cama? Bueno, mismo da. Me coloco un poco el pelo, que está revuelto por mi novia, y me quito la sudadera, que calor hace en esta casa. Salgo de la habitación y en mitad de las escaleras oigo una voz chillando, o mierda.

- ¡Pee-ta, Mellark! –Effie asoma por una de las puertas y me viene a abrazar.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué cojones hace aquí Effie, por qué, y que hago yo ahora?

- ¿Qué tal cielo, que tal estás, las vacaciones bien? –Effie lleva sus manos a mi pelo y me lo peina hacia atrás- Hay, hijo, a ver si te echas el pelo para atrás que no se te ve esa cara tan linda que tienes.

La mujer me consigue, no sé cómo, echar todo el pelo hacia atrás y dejarlo estático, se aparta aun lado para que Katniss pueda verme, está pálida como yo.

- ¿A qué así está más mono, mi niña? –chilla, su tono normal, Effie- Bueno, ¿qué tal, como llevas lo de…? –gira la cabeza para señalarme a Katniss- Ya sabes, lo del bebé

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Mamá!

¿Qué cojones…? Abro los ojos como platos y noto que mi corazón se acelera. ¿Acaso se lo ha contado ya, y lo están aceptando? Mierda, Haymitch…Mierda…

- ¿Se lo has contado? –consigo articular al fin.

- Hoy, hijo, no hace falta que nos lo diga –contesta Effie por su hija- ¡Se os nota en la cara, no seáis tontos!

- No he podido evitarlo, Peeta –me contesta mi novia, encogiendo sus hombros.

Tuerzo la cara. Tengo miedo de cómo se lo haya tomado mi suegro, ¿supongo que ya puedo llamarlo suegro, no?

- ¿Y cómo vais a llamarlo, sabéis si es niño o niña? ¡Hay como sea una nenaaaa! A MI ME DA ALGO –comienza a gritar la madre de mi novia- Tendremos que ir de compras, y necesitará una cuna, y…

- ¡Mamá, para! –acaba sentenciando Kat- No es seguro que esté embarazada, tranquilízate.

A Effie casi se le salen los ojos, maquillados de rosa y a juego con su pelo, y respira hondo. Las aletas de su nariz se mueven al unísono. Al poco suspira y cierra los ojos, se ha tranquilizado.

- Está bien, está bien…Mañana iremos al médico y sabremos entonces si estamos o no embarazados -¿estamos?- Ahora, vamos a cenar. Hoy hemos vuelto de "Italy" y estoy deeeeeees-trozada

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? –pregunto yo, intentando sonar cortés aunque tiemble por la respuesta.

- Agotador, Peet, agotador –me corresponde Effie, resoplando fuerte, esta mujer es puro dramatismo- Haymitch está en la cocina, supongo que buscando sus malditos pastelitos.

- Voy a buscarlo –contesta Katniss, lanzándome una mirada de terror, a saber que ha dicho su padre.

Katniss comienza a andar, pero Effie pone sus manos en los hombros de esta y tira hacia atrás de ella. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

- Que vaya Peeta, tú y yo tenemos cosas MUY MUY importantes que hablar –dice entonces, llevándose a Katniss al salón- Peeta, ve a buscar a mi marido, la cena llegará enseguida.

- Pero, pero... –dice Katniss, no pudiendo escapar.

Antes de que desaparezcan por completo Katniss se gira como puede y me lanza una mirada de terror. Tengo que ir a buscar a su padre. La puerta se cierra, dejándome sólo en el hall, mis piernas tiemblan entonces como si tuvieran vida propia. Vamos, Mellark, a Effie le ha parecido bien la idea, además no está totalmente claro que esté embarazada, asique tus "joyas de la corona" están a salvo.

Abro la puerta de la cocina despacio, asomando primero la cabeza. No ha nadie. Dos un par de pasos y un golpe fuerte proviene desde la despensa. Al poco oigo gritar a Haymitch, mis piernas vuelven a temblar y me seca la garganta… Camino a paso ligero y vuelvo a asomar con cuidado la cabeza por la puerta de la despensa.

Haymitch acaba de tirar una estantería al suelo.

- ¡No quedan twinkies! –grita.

Vale, está buscando twinkies. Haymitch tiene un sentido del humor enfermizo cuando se trata sobre su hija. Nadie quiere que su hija se embarace joven, pero él realmente lo odia. De hecho, lo único que lo obsesiona, más que matar al cabrón que preñe a su hija, son los twinkies.

- ¿Haymitch?

Mi, futuro, suegro gira la cabeza hacia mí. Apesta a sudor, imagino que no se haya duchado en todo el vuelo de Italia. Trago mi bilis que amenaza por subir por el olor que desprende y respiro suavemente, vamos, Peeta.

- Esto, ¿puedo ayudarte?

- ¿Qué? –dice, parpadeando fuerte, su voz es ronca y ruda- Ah, hola chico. Mira a ver si ves tú unos PUTOS TWINKIES en esta mierda de casa, porque yo no veo

- Quizá a Effie no le ha dado tiempo a comprarlos –contesto, agachándome al suelo para recoger la demás comida tirada, tengo que ser fuerte.

- Nononono, lo has comprado, lo sé

Haymitch se mueve como si fuera en yonki en rehabilitación, veo que me mira desde arriba con ojos de loco mientras yo tomo la enorme estantería y la coloco en su sitio. Entonces lo veo, un paquete de pastelitos, estaba escondido, suspiro aliviado y lo cojo.

- Toma, estaba escondido –digo, ofreciéndoselo sonriente.

- Oh, ajfhsdsdkjhdfkj, dame

Creo que casi me rompe la mano al cogerlo. Haymitch lo abre y pega un mordisco gigante, seguido de un gemido que casi parece que está teniendo un orgasmo.

- Oh, dios, sí…

Cierra los ojos y mastica fuerte, da entre asco y gracia. Haymitch cierra el bollito a medio comer y se vuelve a la cocina. Mientras va entrando me señala con el dedo para que le siga.

- Effie ha dicho que…

- Ya, ya, sienta –me insta, señalando una silla.

Mierda, mierda, algo pasa. El hombre se acerca hasta una encimera y saca dos vasos, mierda, después camina a la nevera y saca (como me temía) una botella de vino. La abre en cuestión de milisegundos y se acerca a la mesa, posa los dos vasos y hecha un poco de bebida en ambos. Haymitch vuelve a abrir el pastelito y pega otro bocado, lame un poco el envase y después lo hace una bola para tirarlo, sin mirar, en la papelera.

- Tengo entendido que mi hija quizá este embarazada –comenta entonces, arrugando los morros mientras llena las dos copas con vino- ¿Has sido tú?

- Est…

- Sí, como me temía –Haymitch toma su copa de un sorbo y coge la otra, pensé que era para mí- ¿Estáis seguro de ello?

- Katniss no está tan segura –contesto, suspirando y agachando la cabeza- No quiere dejarlo en adopción, pero tampoco se cree capaz de cuidarlo…

- ¿Y tú, chico?

Levanto la vista y veo que me mira con gesto serio, no enfadado como me había imaginado, y no con cara de loco como hace dos segundos.

- Yo…Yo quiero tenerlo –digo, notando que mi cara se enrojece- Es mi hijo, no sé, no me gustaría perderlo. Aunque tampoco quiero que Kat pierda todo por ello…

- Ya, está claro que mi preciosa no podrá estudiar este año en la Universidad si va a tenerlo –comenta, bebiendo el otro vaso y llenando otra vez los dos.

Ambos nos quedamos asumidos en el silencio. ¿Qué hago, que haría Haymitch en mi situación?

- Mira…Cuando nosotros (Effie y yo) –comienza a relatar el hombre que tengo delante, pasando los dedos por el canto de los vasos- Decidimos tener hijos, hicimos montones de intentos para poder tener uno. Lo probamos todo. Y cuando creíamos que era imposible, un día cualquiera recibimos una llamada, nos llamaron de un orfanato, donde encontramos a Katniss…

- Yo, no sabía que –intento contestar.

- Con esto te quiero decir que, la vida puede ser muy injusta a veces. Incluso hasta es la mierda más grande que se te puede echar encima, pero tarde o temprano, el río vuelve a su cauce –me corta, y bebe otra vez.

- ¿Y qué haces mientras el río te arrastra?

- Te agarras de una rama –me contesta, sonriendo- Hay que saber disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas buenas que tiene la vida, por pequeñas que sean. Ya puede ser una botella de essssquisito vino tinto (como esta), de una mujer que se viste el pelo de rosa, o incluso de tener a un gilipollas que ha preñado a tu hija delante de tus narices.

Haymitch me señala con la botella, siento un escalofrío pero no es leve. ¿Qué disfrute de las pequeñas cosas de la vida? Yo ya lo hago.

- Mi vida es Katniss, y yo soy la suya. Y vamos a disfrutarla lo máximo posible.

Mis ojos se ponen vidriosos, sí, voy a ser feliz con Katniss, tengamos un hijo o no. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, que disfrute de los pequeños momentos a mi lado.

- Porque eso es lo que hacéis vosotros… –me responde él.

- …Nos protegemos el uno al otro –término yo la frase.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, no hace falta que digamos más. Oímos a Effie gritar que ya ha llegado la cena y me pongo en pie. Haymitch camina a pocos pasos de mí. Yo sigo dándole vueltas a mi conversación con él.

- ¿Peeta estás bien?

Katniss se pone en pie del sofá del salón, la miro y no puedo evitar sonreír como un tonto. Sí, ella, es…Trago aire.

- …Mi vida siempre ha sido una, pregunta sin repuesta. Muchos días y noches esperando que algo ocurriera, pero… No sabía el que…

- Está muy raro –comenta Effie por lo bajo, Haymicth camina hasta ella y la aleja de Katniss- ¿Qué le pasa?

Doy un par de pasos hasta situarme en frente de mi novia, notando su aspiración agitada.

- Nosotros, estamos conectados…Esté donde esté…, te siento a ti, y tus padres… Conmigo. Tú eres lo que me hace real

Los ojos de Katniss se llenan de lágrimas y suelta un gemido voluntario.

- Quiero que…, siempre vayamos juntos al cine, y que plantemos un limonero, que el que tienes está muriéndose… Y nunca más quiero perderme una noche de pizza…

- Peeta…

- Por eso sé que quiero tener este bebé y casarme contigo, porque algo tan simple como esa noche es lo mejor de mi semana. Pero no sin tus padres, ni sin tus amigos –giro la vista a Effie y Haymitch, ella está llorando a moco tendido mientras él la abraza de la cadera- Effie, Haymitch… Vosotros, y vuestra hija, sois mi vida. Estaré con vosotros toda la vida –agacho la cabeza y bajo mi rodilla al suelo, la tomo de la mano y miro a Katniss que llora con una sonrisa en la boca- Por favor, di que sí

Katniss mira a sus padres, Effie no puede parar de llorar y Haymitch, al cabo de un tiempo, asiente con la cabeza y sonríe. Los ojos de mi novia empiezan a expulsar lágrimas, pero se ríe dulcemente.

- Sí… Tendremos ese bebé, y claro que nos casaremos contigo.

Me levanto del suelo y abrazo a mi novia. Ella se aprieta dulcemente hacia mí y llora de alegría al mismo tiempo. Levanto la cara del pelo de Katniss y miro a mis futuros suegros. Ambos sonríen. Extiendo los brazos para hacer un abrazo grupal. Effie, obviamente, se lanza como una gacela a nosotros, chillando y llorando. Haymitch camina despacio pero también se une, frotándome el pelo de la cabeza.

.

Muchos actores trabajan en el anonimato, sin saber lo que es el éxito. Pero si perfeccionas tus habilidades y trabajados bien, puedes encontrar el papel de tu vida.

**Fin del quinto capítulo.**

* * *

**Yolo :) Fin del quinto capitulo, ya corregí el otro y puse que era una segunda parte. ¿Qué tal, os ha gustado, muy fuerte todo no? Me puse un poco melodramática, eso y que vi esta semana Zombieland (donde sale Haymitch), me vino la inspiración. Sé que os prometí capítulo de primera vez o de primer beso, pero me acordé de Las Vegas y tenía que seguirlo. ESPERO QUE LO HAYAIS DISFRUTADO.**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis "All about Us", sois geniales, seguro que os gustará estas historias. Y también gracias a todos los que os pasasteis por los primeros relatos, creo que hasta incluso os gusta más los Antes que la otra en si jajaja MIL GRACIAS**

**La supermegamencion de hoy cae en mano de mi preciosa princesa de bellos mofletes, Laura. Conocida por aquí como **Torposoplo12** por sus geniales adaptaciones de historias. Todo lo que sale en este capítulo es dedicado para ella, ella sabe por qué, ciertos matices o cosas que aquí aparecen son producto de ELLA. "Eres la persona que me hace dibujar corazones", como es normal, yo no puedo expresar lo mucho que te amo y la de veces que seguiré diciéndolo. ERES UNICA MI VIDA. Y para expresar lo única y genial que es, nada mejor que tu Peeta personal (le yo) para explicarlo…**

_Carta de Peeta a su adorada Effie Trinket:_

_ Un dulce anochecer, sin nada que hacer. Con el mismo pensamiento de siempre, levantarme de mi vagancia y hacer algo productivo, aunque el sol no esté para sacar brillo a mis progresos. Pero siempre acabo aquí, delirando con mi perdición, divagando con la locura y buscando sentido en el Reino de lo Absurdo. _

_ Abrí los ojos hace tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo cómo ocurrió. Solo sé que noté en el pecho punzadas de dolor, me estremecí y mi corazón tornó a cristal, con la facilidad del cielo en crear el atardecer y anochecer. Desde ese día supe que alguien, tarde o temprano, entraría sin llamar, causando algo que no se puede explicar pero una palabra le da sentido. Amor. ¿Cómo saber que es Amor el Amor? Y con preguntas como esa es como despiertas en el Reino de lo Absurdo sin saber qué decir. Sin saber por qué inventamos una palabra que no tiene sentido. _

_Una vez dentro es tan fácil hacer de ilusiones añicos, de sueños pesadillas y de sonrisas lágrimas. Aún pellizcándote no despertarás, pues si es un sueño jamás lo sabrás. Pues quizá mientras duermas sea la realidad y cuando despiertes todo sea un sueño. Nada tiene sentido hasta encontrar abrigo en la persona que entró sin llamar. Entonces serás __**mi sueño **__y viviré de ti sin saber absolutamente nada de la vida, serás el oxígeno que llena mis pulmones y el latido que activa mi mecánica. Seguiré siendo una persona que se hace preguntas sin respuesta, que algún chiflado filósofo entienda pero que la humanidad entera no comprenda. Entonces la ignorancia de los conformistas brillará por la ausencia de inteligencia y aquí seguiré, con las mejillas escarlata en un mundo que no sé si he creado yo, pero desde luego que no sé en qué estaría pensando._

_ Mi esperanza, mi heroína, a la mujer que siempre espero con la piel ardiendo que me deja con la miel en los labios y mil heridas. Pero sigo aquí sometiéndome a tus torturas, buscándote para saber que cuando te encuentre serás la Reina de los Etéreos y querré alas para ir contigo hasta las nubes, hasta donde tú quieras llevarme. _

_Hasta que desperté. Dejé de amar a mi heroína y me encontré en un espejo. No me enamoré de mí, pero supe que si estaba conmigo nunca estaría solo. Me convencí de que la soledad era la mayor estupidez jamás conocida. Decidí viajar a romAen busca del Amor. Y aquí estoy, entumecido entre el lago que creé con mis lágrimas y feliz por encontrar a la persona que me daría sentido. Todos los caminos llevan a romA y sin ti solo serán ruinas._

PD: Hoy es el primer día que hemos visto un arco-iris, juntos.

_Firmado, Real._

**Dicho esto, pasamos a REVIEWS TIME. Que, por cierto GRACIAS 34 reviews en tan poco tiempo es un lujo para una servidora, MIL GRACIAS**

**valentina8: **¿Qué te quéee? AWW */ No me digas esas cosas que me muero de felicidad, par diez. Mil mil gracias. FINNICK BORRACHO es la le-che! Jajaja Tengo que hacer un especial Finnick&Peeta y luego un Finnick&Katniss jajaja HAY, JOHANNA, aparece en All About Us, pero no imaginas cómo, aquí dudo que la ponga porque no tiene que ver, si eso algo de su pasado, pero sería un especial de ella. ¿Quiénes son Sam y Carly? xD Buf, Annie y Finnick, todos me pedís miles de historias sobre ellos, algo tendré que hacer. Este capítulo tiene 5.000 en este instante, y sigue subiendo. Yo es que tengo mucho que contar, y me da igual que sea mucho de leer, prefiero combinar caps largo y cortos para hacer más liviana la lectura :3 No, bueno, las clases no me agobian porque son tranquilas, de momento xD Pero vamos, que yo no soy de las que se están meses sin subir sin explicar que ocurre, me parece una falta de respeto al lector (vosotros, mis azucaritos). Annie es un personaje que no tengo por donde cogerla, como dicen tan poco de ella…Pero no sólo tú me está animando a escribir más sobre ella, asique lo haré, mil gracias. ¿Te gustó el anterior? No sé por qué, no fue de mis mejores, soy una pesada. TU SI QUE ERES BUENA, PRECIOSA :D

**Munloka: **MARVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEELLLL….pausa…LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU UUUS jajaja Aquí Peeta pan al aparato. Yes, you said YOLO y yo poner esa canción, todita para ti :) SIII, tengo que profundizar más en esa relación, porque me parece muy interesante de escribir. Jajaja sí, son tontos, Finnick está hasta el moño que no tiene u,u SEEH Peeta con fiebre mola un pegoteee! xD Sí, la cara de Kat es tipo GUADAFACK?! Jajaja Tenia que a ver aprovechado esta mujer (if you knwow what i mean). Ya te digo que prueba la cerveza, sino, recuerda el pedo que lleva en Las Vegas jajaja FINNICK ES DIOS Y LO SABES, tenia que hacerlo para que le dejaran tranquilo xD Yo también me tiraría, sino fuera yo Peeta, akfhsdkfjkhjkg Estos padres…Un dia vamos a matar a todos los padres que hacen sufrir a sus hijos, hombre ya. Sí, el próximo capitulo será algo fuerte, espero poder escribirlo xD Me pareció curiosa lo de seguir el capitulo, anquen ya dejan la casa rural porque Peeta se pone enfermito (¿me vienes a cuidar?) JAJJA SEXOOO, peor besitos también xD me encantas. Sí, ahí llevan muy poco tiempo siendo amigos, AKt ya lo dice: esconde sus sentimientos. Poco a poco iremos viéndola crecer hasta ser la Kat de All About Us. TE HAMOH MI MARVELOUS DE TODALA LAIF CONSUMIDOR DE CERVESAS Y PERRITO CALIENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**HungerMuser: **jajaja Kari vomitando arcoíris, otra como T xD Se besaran, se besaran, tranquila :3 YA PODRIA SERLO YO TAMBIEN kjsahkjsd Ya veremos, ya veremos, de momento está venciendo el primer beso, y es el que tengo medio planificad que quiero que pase, aunque bueno, intentaré escribir el lemmon e,e por ti. Me encantas tus reviews, no son tontas, em dan miles de ideas y me arrancan sonrisas :D GRACIAS GENIALOSO xoxo

**Effius: **no te contestaré a la review, aunque lo desearía, porque ya tiene usted un hermoso texto escrito encima de estas líneas. Te amo mi Effie

**CarlaMellark: **HOLA TILDE DE LA PALABRA PERFECCIÓN. Oyee vamo pala pala pala pala pala discoteca mami, vamo pala pala pala pala pala discoteca mami (8) JAJAJAJA MALDITO ALCOHOL xD ¿En serio tanto te ha gustado? Pues no se porqué, jopetines. No, no te dejo entrar, eres mía, yo si soy querible y frágil, vente pah cah rubiah. PORQUE KATNISS CREIA QUE LO DECIA POR LA FIEBRE ¬¬ lee bien, Carla de mis amores, lee jajaja Bueh, yo era ella y habría aprovechado a decírselo de todas maneras, pero es (eres) Katniss. ÇUN PEDESTAL PARA FINNICK, LISTO jajaja Nonono no le hagas un TT pobrecito xD Finnick es igual igual que mi mejor amigo, igual de salido y de mete patas, asique hazle a él el TT. Todavia quedan muchas jugarretas de Finnick a estos dos, tranquila :) Pues no se porque te ha gustado, preciosa, pero vamos, que me alegro mucho, espero que este también, la declaración de Peeta es totalmente dedicada a ti. CARALLO, ole ole y ole jajaja Ti amo, Il dono più grande, e tu sei 3

**Aiitaniita: **Casi casi no me llega tu review a tiempo de publicar, tuviste suerte jajaja Gracias por las dos reviews, me encanta saber tu opinión y tus quejas sobre esta historia y la otra :D Otra fan de Finnick, por aquí ya me tientan a hacerle una pagina en facebook "Fans de Finnick en All About Us" jajaja ¡Finnickito! JAJAJAJA ME MUERO, te copio el mote, ¿si? Jajajajjaja que risa yo sola xD Intentaré que haya más momentos intimos entre ellos, prometido. Si ay están juntos, estás leyendo el antes jajajaja Me yolo yo sola *rueda* Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, me encantaaaaaaaaaaaas, un bezo :3

**Entdeckerin: **¿Por qué narices tienes un nombre de perfil tan complicado? Jajja Lo siento, yo y mi alemán nivel 1…xD Ya, es curioso, como cambia de aquí a la otra. Tan dulce, tímida, al puton verbenero de la otra…xDDDD Awww, gracias, mil gracias. ¿Otra que tampoco sabe porque es su favorito? Unete a Carla…xD GRACIAS FLOOOO Estaré en-can-ta-da de recomendaciones musicales con usted cuando desee, pero yo también enseño ;) Danke, Flo, ich liebe dich** :DDDD**

**Nos leemos! :)**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy, Peeta, tengo ganas de un twinkie…**


	7. Sexto capítulo

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza._Aviso/Danger:_****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, algunas frases o situaciones pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**Música de acompañamiento:**** _The Lumineers - Flowers in your hair _(**enamoraros lentamente**)**

* * *

_Sexto capítulo:_**_Levántate y anda _**(primera parte)

**Katniss´s POV**

_Del salón en el ángulo oscuro,  
de su dueño tal vez olvidada,  
silenciosa y cubierta de polvo,  
veíase el arpa_

_¡Cuánta nota dormía en sus cuerdas  
como el pájaro duerme en las ramas,  
esperando la mano de nieve  
que sabe arrancarlas! _

¡Ay!-pensé-. Cuántas veces el genio

así duerme en el fondo del alma,

y una voz, como Lázaro, espera

que le diga: "¡Levántate y anda!"

Levántate y anda. Bécquer siempre dando en mi clavo. Estoy ahora mismo en la biblioteca, mi cueva personal, leyendo a mi escritor favorito, pensando en la misma tontería de siempre…Peeta.

Peeta y yo llevamos tres meses como novios, oficialmente, y la verdad es que no soy capaz de vivir sin sus besos. Todavía recuerdo cuando… Bueno, cuando nos besamos por primera vez, cuando me declaró su amor en su dieciocho cumpleaños (a pesar de estar febril), todas esas cosas que ha ido haciendo por mí. ¿Cómo narices lo hace para sacarme una sonrisa todos los días?

- Venga Katniss, al poema –me digo a mi misma.

Tengo la cabeza echa un lío, hace una semana Peeta y yo estábamos en mi casa, desde que Peeta se convirtió en mi mejor amigo (posteriormente, mi novio) pasa más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya, dándonos una ración de besos aprovechando que estábamos solos. Entonces mi novio empezó a bajar sus manos desde mis brazos y acarició suavemente mis pechos por encima de mi ropa, yo salté como una loca por haber rozado esa parte de mi piel, y eso desembocó en que Peeta y yo discutiéramos.

¿Discutir? Más bien, yo gritarle como una loca y él poner cara de cordero degollado, ¿resultado? Peeta en la calle, sin decir nada, y yo berreando sola por casa.

No es que no quiera tener algo más que besos con Peeta, pero en aquel momento me pilló desprevenida, y yo y mi actitud de terca hicieron que me encuentre donde estoy ahora, en la biblioteca, con Green Day a todo volumen, y leyendo a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer…

Debería pedirle perdón a mi novio, no tiene la culpa de que su novia sea una remilgada que no quiere follar, pero también siento que me debía de haber preguntado antes de bajar a tocarme la teta…Arg, tener novio es un asco.

- Perdona –me dice una vocecilla a mi oído, dándome unos ligeros golpes en el hombro con un dedo.

- ¿Es que una no puede leer tranquila? –me giro, gritando y quitándome los cascos.

Toda la biblioteca se gira a mirarme, y todos se llevan el dedo a los labios, vale, me he pasado gritando.

- Esto…No…Yo…

Miro a la chica que me ha tocado el hombro y que ha hecho que salte de esa forma, me suena su cara de clase, es una chica no muy alta, tiene unos grandes ojos verdes, y el pelo largo y oscuro, es mona, muy mona. Creo que se llamaba…

- Soy Annie, Annie Cresta…

- Ah, hola –contesto, hablando ya bajito para que no me echen la bronca otra vez- Soy Katniss

- Ya, ya lo sé –me contesta, sonriendo, tiene brackets en los dientes, pero aún así se ve linda- Venía a preguntarte si… -Annie mira a los lados, pero sigue manteniendo la sonrisa- Si has terminado con ese libro

Esto último me lo dice casi susurrando, vale que estemos en una biblioteca pero casi no la oigo ni yo. Me señala mi libro "Confieso que he vivido" de Pablo Neruda, mi escritor favorito tras Bécquer. Creo que no se ha dado cuenta…

- Lo siento pero… –la contesto, tomando mi libro entre las manos y enseñándole la primera hoja- Este es mío, ¿ves? No tiene etiqueta de préstamos.

La cara de Annie no varía, aguanta esa sonrisa sin enseñar los dientes, pero se la inflan y enrojecen las mejillas.

- Oh, lo siento, pensé que le habías cogido de la estantería

Nos quedamos calladas las dos, mirándonos tímidamente a los ojos. ¿Qué hago, se lo dejo, lo necesitará, será para un trabajo, de Neruda? Es la primera persona, aparte de Peeta y Madge, que me habla en un tono cordial sin después llamarme puta, guarra, o chupa pollas…

- Bueno, puedo dejártelo si quieres –respondo, dándole mi tesoro más preciado, mis libros, y en especial este.

La chica esboza una sonrisa total, su cara se ilumina por completo, parece la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Creo que no mucha gente hace caso a Annie, se ve una chica un tanto rara de lejos, aunque de cerca es bastante guapa a pesar del aparato. Al principio toma el libro con miedo, como pidiendo que yo acepte que se lo deje, sacudo la cabeza y ella toma entonces con más fuerza el objeto. Se vuelve como medio loca, sonríe y reprime un chillido de alegría, y de repente coge y se sienta a mi lado con delicadeza, dejando su bandolera azul clara junto a mi mochila verde pistacho. Toma el libro y pasa las primeras hojas con cuidado, posa su cara en uno de sus puños y se mete en su mundo. Es igual que yo, cuando tengo un libro no hay quien me saque de él, ya puedo estar andando por la calle que tirada en mi sofá, nadie es capaz de hacerme dejar de leer.

Miro un segundo a Annie, se la ve tan delicada, tiene la piel tan blanca que parece casi transparente, como de cristal, esos enormes ojos verdes que ocupan casi toda su cara, y ese pelo tan negro y lacio, parece sedoso a la vista. Veo que se mete en el libro, leyendo uno de los maravillosos poemas de Neruda, y no parece que me vaya a dar más conversación. Hago lo mismo.

_Volverán las oscuras golondrinas  
en tu balcón sus nidos a colgar,  
y otra vez con el ala a sus cristales  
jugando llamarán._

_Pero aquellas que el vuelo refrenaban  
tu hermosura y mi dicha a contemplar,  
aquellas que aprendieron nuestros nombres...  
¡esas... no volverán!_

_Volverán las tupidas madreselvas  
de tu jardín las tapias a escalar,  
y otra vez a la tarde aún más hermosas  
sus flores se abrirán._

_Pero aquellas, cuajadas de rocío  
cuyas gotas mirábamos temblar  
y caer como lágrimas del día...  
¡esas... no volverán!_

_Volverán del amor en tus oídos  
las palabras ardientes a sonar;  
tu corazón de su profundo sueño  
tal vez despertará._

_Pero mudo y absorto y de rodillas  
como se adora a Dios ante su altar,  
como yo te he querido...; desengáñate,  
¡así... no te querrán!_

Otra vez Bécquer dando la tabarra. "Así no te querrán", ya lo sé, no hace falta que me repitas. Debería hablar con Peeta, pedirle perdón por todo la discusión, en realidad él no hizo nada, y yo…Tengo ganas. A ver, no es que ahora quiera follar a diestro siniestro, pero quiero saber que se siente, y Peeta es el indicado para ayudarme… A parte de que él, creo, ya perdió la virginidad según me contó Finnick. Agh, demonios, maldito Bécquer, a veces adoro a este hombre pero otras es jodidamente insoportable.

Saco el teléfono y miro mi fondo de pantalla, una foto de Peeta, la única que no sale haciendo el mongolo o poniendo caras. Creo que es la única foto que se ha dejado hacer con su réflex, y porque se lo pedí a regañadientes. Sale tan "normal" que hasta mi madre, Effie, quiso enmarcarla, mi madre y su obsesión por Peeta.

Por aquel entonces todavía no habíamos empezado a salir, pero la puse de fondo para fastidiarle. Quién diría que ahora llevo casi tres meses saliendo con él, que puedo besar esos labios que tanto me encantaron la primera vez que lo vi, aunque nadie en el instituto sabe que estamos juntos excepto Finnick y Madge. Dios, y ahora estamos (estoy) enfadados por tocarme sin querer un pecho, él no tiene la culpa de tener una novia tan irascible.

Suspiro alto y opto la misma postura que Annie, que siga metida en su mundo, es totalmente parecida a mí. Miro a la puerta de la biblioteca y entonces veo a quien menos esperaba ver aquí… Helena, ella y su séquito de amigas aún más frikis y asquerosas que ella, si es que es posible superarla. Nada más verla se me sube la magdalena que he merendado esta mañana por toda la garganta, no es sólo por ser quien es, sino porque su olor a no ducharse llega hasta la última fila de la biblioteca. Helena trae puesta una falda negra, (que parece más bien gris mohoso) larga que la tapa hasta los tobillos, con dibujos y calaveras en bordados, una falda de abuela, además de un top de tirantes que lleva muy muy ajustado, negro también, y que la marca lo único bueno que tiene, unas tetas grandes, porque lo que es el resto da asco.

¿Qué está haciendo aquí? La biblioteca es mi santuario, ella nunca entra aquí, ¿por qué hoy sí? Bajo la vista hacia el teléfono, tengo que avisar a Peeta de que ella está aquí… Mierda no, que estamos peleados.

- Cresta, no sabía que conocías a Everdeen –oigo entonces.

Elevo la vista, Helena está de pie frente a nosotras, miro a Annie y veo que la sonríe, sin abrir los labios, como antes cuando me pidió el libro.

- Sí –contesta la chica que tengo sentada a mi lado.

- Ten cuidado, a ver si se va a creer que eres su amigas y… en menos que canta un gallo está intentando que la hagas unos dedos, ya sabes.

La mato. La mato, la mato, la mato, y la mato. ¿Por qué cojones dice eso?... Lo sabes Kat, llevas todo el curso aguantando esas cosas. Respiro hondo. Alterno las miradas entre Helena, que enseña sus amarillentos dientes, y Annie, que sigue con la misma cara. Adiós a Annie, seguro que ahora me mirará, pondrá cara rara o de asco, y adiós buenas…

- Vale –contesta, todavía con la misma sonrisa.

Tanto Helena como yo nos quedamos calladas. La cara de ella es para fotografiarla, aunque la mía debe de ser parecida. ¿Qué acaba de decir Annie? No estoy segura de lo que ha querido decir con esa cara, ¿"vale", vale qué, eso que cojones significa, me odia, pasa de lo que diga Helena?

El silencio continua hasta que una de las secuaces de Helena la da un leve codazo en su enana tripa y la susurra algo al oído.

- Bueno…Hasta luego Cresta –habla entonces, con un tono que no sé si es odio o incredulidad- Everdeen…

Ni Annie ni yo contestamos, yo bajo la cabeza hacia mi libro y Annie sigue mirándola, con la misma cara sonriente. Definitivamente, no sé que ha querido decir Annie con esa cara, pero no ha salido corriendo.

En cuanto dejo de oír la chirriante voz de la que antes era mi mejor amiga, Madge llega a nuestra mesa, se sienta medio corriendo, y estira las manos para abarcar la mesa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –habla en un tono demasiado alto, toda la biblioteca la pide silencio- Perdón…Digo, ¿te ha dicho algo esa zorra?

- Joder Madge que susto me has dado –respondo, también por lo bajo, casi me mata de lo rápido que ha venido- Y no, no me ha dicho nada…

Miro a Annie, que ha vuelto a su libro, y después a Madge. Conocí a Madge el primer día de clases, también estudia conmigo en mi misma clase, y es una persona que nunca le ha molestado lo que decían sobre mí, aunque nunca me ha preguntado ni ha intentado ayudarme, digamos que podría considerarla como una amiga.

- Ya, sí claro –me responde, y mira a Annie- ¿Y esta?

- Es Annie –contesto, ligeramente borde- No "esta", ten un poco de respeto Madge

La chica de pelo negro levanta la vista y me mira sorprendida, ¿por qué me mira así?

- Hola Madge –habla entonces Annie, dulcemente- Soy Annie Cresta

- Encantada Annie, bueno Kat –contesta Magde, volviendo otra vez a mirarme- Tengo un supermeganotición

Esta chica cambia más de parecer que de bragas. Suspiro y levanto las cejas esperando a que me lo cuente, Annie ríe por lo bajo, debe pensar que está loca.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Finnick, Finnick Odair?

Suspiro otra vez, que habrá liado ahora el mejor amigo de mi novio. Miro un segundo a Annie y veo que asiente, y también se sonroja, ¿le gustará?

- Bueno, pues he oído que lo va a dejar con Sarah –me dice Madge, moviendo ansiosamente las manos- Y que "quizás" me pida salir a mí, Kat –la rubia reprime un chillido de alegría- ¿Te lo puedes creer?

- ¿Quizás? –pregunta Annie, haciendo que Madge la mire y sonría- ¿Cuánto ha durado con Sarah?

- No más que dos meses –contesta, moviendo la mano.

- Mucho para ser Finn –comento yo, llevándome una mirada de odio por parte de Magde.

Entonces por la puerta veo asomar a todo el equipo de beísbol, incluido a Peeta. Todos van vestidos con su ropa para jugar y sus bolsas por las que asoman bates y guantes., creo que hoy tenían un partido bastante importante. Finnick va el primero, bromeando con Gloss y agarrándose de la cabeza. Hacen algo de ruido pero nadie les dice nada, no hay quien pueda hacerlos callar. Peeta va el último, apartado del grupo, con sus cascos puestos y la cabeza agachada, haciendo que no se le vea la cara como casi siempre que está con alguien. Tengo ganas de levantarme e ir a darle un beso, pero entonces recuerdo que no me habla.

El grupo se sienta unas mesas más alejadas de nosotras, les seguimos con la mirada, tanto como Madge como Annie se quedan mudas. Los chicos empiezan a hacer sus bromas, a mirar el periódico deportivo, y demás tonterías. Veo que Peeta coge un pequeño cuadernito con la bandera inglesa y un portaminas, se sienta correctamente en la mesa (no como Finnick, que pone el culo en la mesa y los pies en la silla), y se mete en su mundo, a dibujar. Cuando mi novio levanta la cara porque Finnick le dice algo, veo que tiene algo extraño en la mirada, tiene la cara hinchada y los ojos de un color extraño, aparte de que lleva la chaqueta de jugar puesta, con el calor que hace en este maldito lugar. ¿Qué le pasará?

- Por dios, está para comérselo con patatas –dice entonces Madge, haciéndome despertar de mi atontamiento con mi novio- Me diréis que no

Yo niego con la cabeza y suspiro, Annie ríe tímida y se muerde las uñas… ¿Y eso? Vale, confirmado, a Annie le gusta Finnick. Bueno, a que chica de este instituto (excepto a mí) no le gusta…

- Bueno, pero aunque esté "para comérselo" –comento, imitando a Madge- Él sigue con Sarah, asique yo que tú no me haría muchas ilusiones…

- Oh, vamos, Kat –me contesta, esbozando una mueca- Déjame soñar, este país es libre… ¿Y tú, qué tal con Peeta?

- ¿Peeta? –dice entonces Annie, mirándome extrañada- ¿Peeta Mellark, salís juntos?

- Bueno… Nosotros…

- Sí, están saliendo Annie –contesta Madge por mí, ganándose una mirada de odio por mi parte- Oh, venga Kit-Kat, casi todo el instituto lo sabe

- Estamos saliendo –digo, ligeramente mosqueada- Pero hemos, tenido una pequeña discusión…

- Véase que Katniss –argumenta Madge, hablando a Annie- Se puso echa un basilisco, como siempre, y el pobre Peeta se comió todo el marrón

Reprimo un grito hacia mi amiga, en cuanto salga de aquí la voy a dar por….Por decir la verdad.

- Vaya, no sabía que Kat fuera tan… –dice Annie, mirándome y aguantando la risa- agresiva –me giro sorprendida a ella y se sonroja- No, no, no…Quiero decir, siempre te veo…Aquí, en la biblioteca, tan callada y serena…No te imagino enfadada

Madge asiente ante su declaración. Eso también es verdad, poca gente conoce mi verdadera actitud, más que nada porque nadie se acerca a dirigirme la palabra. Resoplo y me vuelvo a mi libro, mientras Annie hace lo mismo y Madge se dedica a peinarse su trenza rubia mientras mira lascivamente a Finnick. Me giro un segundo, Peeta sigue en la misma postura: cabeza agachada, cascos puestos, y dibujando diosabequien. Veo que Finnick me ve y sonríe, yo levanto las cejas, entonces viene a todo correr hacia nosotras. Mierda.

- Hola chicas –nos dice, estirando los brazos sobre la mesa y dedicándonos una de sus sonrisas de príncipe de cuento, creído- ¿qué…

Finnick se queda mudo al mirar a Annie, que no ha levantado la vista del libro. ¿Qué le pasa a Finnick? Le doy un codazo a Annie, que está más cerca de él que yo, y levanta la vista.

- Esto… -prosigue mi amigo, empezando a sonrojarse- ¿Qué… qué taaaal?

- Bien, Finnick –contesto yo, ya que Annie y Madge están calladas- ¿Y tú?

- Esto, perdona –dice Finnick, agachándose hacia Annie y pasando de mi- ¿Eres Annie, Annie Cresta?

Miro a Madge, tiene la misma cara de fliparlo como yo, ¿y esto ahora, Finnick, Annie, qué cojones? Me giro a mirar a Peeta, que ha levantado la cara y mira a su mejor amigo con mi misma expresión. Veo que parpadea y me mira, levantando una ceja, yo niego con la cabeza y le digo que no sé nada con los labios, mi novio sonríe y vuelve a su cuadernito de dibujo. Al menos seguimos entendiéndonos a la distancia. Vuelvo a mirar a Finnick y Annie que parecen estar en su propio mundo, hacen buena pareja.

- Entonces quedamos el jueves, ¿no? –dice este, guardando su teléfono, ¿qué me he perdido?- Gracias Annie, mi profesora de matemáticas te lo agradecerá

- De nada, Finn –contesta ella, sonriendo, ¿Finn?

- Bueno, ¿y tú Madge, terminaste lo de historia?

Dirijo la mirada a Annie un segundo, veo que saca un bolígrafo y se apunta algo en la mano, "Finnick Matemáticas Jueves Cuatro" y sonríe para sí misma. Que monada, luego tengo que decirle a mi amigo que este no es otro de "sus chochetes", que no pienso permitir que se la tire y la deje como hace con medio instituto. Ya, Finnick se tira a medio instituto y es el puto amo, ¿y a mí, que se supone que hago lo mismo, por qué me llaman puta? No lo entiendo. Finnick y Madge hablan de clases mientras yo niego todo lo que dicen sobre mí o Peeta, estos dos siempre se meten con nosotros…

Me giro y veo que Peeta se ha levantado y pasa por detrás de nosotros, cabizbajo, me parece apreciar que mueve la cabeza y me indica que salga con él. ¿Va en serio, quiere que vaya? Mi duda se confirma cuando, al llegar a la puerta, Peeta levanta la cabeza y me mira, volviendo a repetir el gesto de mover la cabeza y señalarme la salida. No espero más y cojo mi teléfono y salgo detrás de él, oyendo por lo bajo a Finnick, Annie, y Madge decirme que a donde voy, paso de decirles nada. Salgo y miro a los lados en busca de mi novio, tengo el corazón acelerado. ¿Será que quiere solucionarlo, me mandará a la mierda? No le veo, vale, Katniss, tranquila. Miro el teléfono y no tengo ningún mensaje. ¡Demonios!

Noto entonces una mano sobre mi hombro, está fría y es grande, pego un bote por el susto y me giro rabiosa a quien me ha asustado. Peeta está detrás de mí sonriendo.

- Hola –me dice dulcemente, mientras se quita los enormes cascos blancos, tiene la voz ronca

Siento el instinto de abrazarlo y besarlo, hasta incluso doy un par de pasos cortos y levanto los brazos, pero al segundo me doy cuenta de cómo estamos y me cruzo de brazos. Modo Katniss cabreada, aunque en realidad no quiera, activado.

- ¿Qué quieres? –respondo, intentando parecer borde, pero sonando como una niña pequeña que está enfurruñada.

- ¿Podemos salir fuera? –me contesta mientras alarga su brazo para dejarme ir delante, dios, que ganas tengo de que ese brazo mi arrope. No, Katniss, tranquila.

Asiento y me dirijo a la calle, Peeta camina detrás de mí, despacio, como si estuviera asustado. Como cuando tienes delante a un perro rabioso e intentas ser calmado para que no te haga nada. Normal que esté acojonado el pobre, con el espectáculo que le monté aquella tarde, por ese puta tontería. Salimos fuera y llegamos a un parque que hay detrás del edificio de la biblioteca, donde la gente fuma y descansa de estudiar. Me siento en un banco, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, Peeta se queda de pie, mirándome triste.

- Bueno, ¿vas a decirme que querías? –me cuestiono en alto, pasado un tiempo y viendo que él no dice nada.

- - Esto… -Peeta se pasa la mano por su alborotable pelo rubio, me mata cuando hace eso- ¿vas a venir esta tarde al partido?

Me quedo muda. No es sólo por la pregunta de mi novio, que demuestra que aún Peeta me quiere a pesar de haberle echado una bronca por nada. Sino por el tono tan… Dulce, cariñoso, tímido… Tan Peeta. Me levanto y me lanzo como un rayo a sus brazos. Peeta hace una ligera mueca de dolor pero en seguida se destensa y funde sus brazos sobre mi espalda, yo coloco la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, él huele mi pelo y cierra los ojos.

- Te echaba de menos –susurra mientras abre los ojos

- Yo también a ti, demasiado –contesto, conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría al saber que mi Peeta todavía me tiene aprecio- Lo siento

- Está bien Kat

En lo único que me contesta antes de levantarme la cara por mí barbilla y juntar sus labios junto a los míos. Había olvidado cuan adictivos eran los labios de Peeta. Me derrito con ellos, noto mi cuerpo fundirse con ellos, parece que todo el mundo se parase y sólo oyera el corazón de Peeta latir al mis compás del mío. Siempre he sentido esto, y juro que no pienso cansarme de ello.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, Peeta sonríe sin enseñar los dientes y yo me llevo la mano a la boca, riendo tímida.

- Por cierto –mi novio se pone serio de repente- Tengo que enseñarte una cosa, y sabes a lo que me refiero

- ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto inocente, mientras mi novio saca de su bolsillo un paquete de pañuelos. Pienso un segundo y sé de qué va a hablarme- ¿Tú padre?

Peeta asiente y se pasa el pañuelo por la cara, resulta que en realidad es una toallita. Palidezco al instante.

- Peeta…Tú ojo…

Llevo la mano hasta su ojo derecho. Tiene un moratón que le cubre casi media cara, es de color entre morado, con zonas en negro y rojo, está algo hinchado. Peeta gira la vista y se muerde el labio, me aleja un poco con su mano y se empieza a quitar la enorme chaqueta que usa para entrenar, es roja y blanca con el símbolo del instituto en la solapa izquierda y el nombre de Peeta grabado en la espalda. Debajo de esta Peeta lleva una camiseta blanca básica pero, al ser de manga corta, se aprecia con totalidad el infinito número de cardenales que adornan el cuerpo de mi novio. Me llevo las manos a la boca, horrorizada, no es la primera vez que me enseña lo que su padre le hace, pero cada vez que lo hace noto subir el vómito por la garganta.

- ¿Y esto? –pregunto, tomando el brazo izquierdo de Peeta en el que se resalta una marca extraña donde se dobla su codo- ¿Qué es…es un pinchazo?

- Sí... –contesta él, volviéndose a poner la chaqueta, todavía evitando mirarme.

- ¿Un pinchazo? –casi grito- ¿De qué, como podría...?

Vuelvo a llevarme las manos a la boca. No puede ser lo que creo, un padre no haría ESO. ¿O sí…? ¿Podría ser que ese pinchazo sea de…?

- ¿¡Es droga!? –pregunto horrorizada y por lo bajo- ¿Tú padre te ha inyectado droga?

- Sólo cuando estoy dormido –contesta, sacando un bote de maquillaje que le regalé. Mejor maquillarse y taparse las heridas que faltar a clase- Pero sólo ha llegado a pincharme, obviamente noto la aguja, lo droga no ha entrado…o casi nunca lo hace.

Peeta se tapa la cara con las manos y empieza a sollozar, yo reacciono y le abrazo fuerte. No sé qué hacer, es horrible vivir así. Y aquí sigue, de pie, a mi lado…

- Peeta, saldremos de esta –le digo, levantando lacara de su pecho y quitando las manos de su amoratada cara- Te quiero

Acabo de decirlo. Espera, ¿acabo de decirlo? O Dios mío, acabo de decirlo. Mierda, no debía haberlo hecho, ¿o sí?... ¿Qué hago? ¿Salgo corriendo? Mierda, Katniss, mierda…

- Katniss –contesta Peeta tomando mi mano nervioso y mirándome directamente a los ojos- Yo también te quiero.

Peeta vuelve a besarme dulcemente y nos quedamos en estado de semiinconsciencia. Me quiere, y yo a él, es real. Somos uno sólo. Peeta y yo. Yo y Peeta. Irrompible. Indivisible. Y…

- Siempre –me susurra tras el beso.

Sí, eternos…

.

- ¡Strike tres, fuera! –grita el árbitro al jugador del equipo contrario, no hay quien pueda darle a las bolas que lanza Finnick

Subo las escaleras de las gradas mientras hacen el cambio de equipos, ahora bateará el equipo de Peeta y Finnick. Es la gran final, asique las gradas están a reventar, pero encuentro un sitio apartado sin gente alrededor, me siento en los incómodos asientos de plástico y miro el marcador. Están en el último cambio, mierda. Maldita clase de lengua, por su culpa me he perdido casi todo el partido, siempre salgo tarde de esas clases y hoy no iba a ser una excepción.

- Vamos Gloss –chilla una chica cercana a mi sitio.

Vuelvo la vista al campo. Nunca me ha gustado mucho el beisbol, pero tener un novio que juegue a ello y que este sea de los mejores de la plantilla, es lo que tiene, todo se pega. Gloss acierta el primer lanzamiento y sale disparado, llega derrapando hasta la segunda base, bien. Después le toca batear a Chaff, lo hace pero falla los dos primeros tiros que le lanza el pitcher del equipo contrario. Miro un segundo el marcador y calculo mentalmente. Sí Chaff le da y Gloss y él suman puntos, ganarían, a pesar de que todavía les quedaría otro tiro. Sí falla, todo quedaría en manos del siguiente que saliera a batear.

Vuelvo las vistas a las gradas mientras me muerdo las uñas, Helena no está, veo a Madge y varias amigas suyas gritando como locas y dando ánimos a Chaff. Paso de ir hasta allí a sentarme, Madge será maja pero sus amigas no son de mi estilo. Bajo la vista y veo a Annie, sentada con las espalda muy estirada en la primera fila, también está sola, tiene la mirada fija en el campo y con una libreta en la mano, acompañada de un bolígrafo. ¿Qué estará apuntando, y qué hace Annie en los partidos? A saber. Miro más lejos de Annie, hacia el aparcamiento, y entonces veo a Plutarch, el padre de Peeta, aparecer por la puerta y mirar al campo.

- ¡Fuera! –me despierta el grito del árbitro, Chaff ha fallado y ha sido eliminado.

Plutarch camina hasta las gradas y se sienta entre un grupo de señoras mayores, su olor a alcohol me llega hasta donde estoy sentada, llega a todas las gradas.

- Mierda –digo, girando la vista a Peeta, que está sentado en el banquillo.

¿Qué hace Plutarch aquí? Nunca le he visto en ningún partido, ¿por qué precisamente en este? Como Peeta se entere y le vea le va a dar algo, se quedará hierático y habrá bronca, seguro. Menos mal que…

- ¡Mellark, te toca! –veo al entrenador llamar a mi novio, que se levanta del banquillo y camina para coger su bate.

- ¿¡Peeta!? –grito, sin pensar.

No. No no no no. Peeta va a dar el último tanto. Como falle no sumarán puntos y perderán la final con la que tanto ha soñado él ganar. Si acierta, Gloss sumará puntos y faltaría que él llegara también para poder ganar. Pero está su padre, aquí, como le vea adiós al partido. Peeta se pone el casco y toma su bate, a la vez que se coloca un poco su camiseta roja de jugar, con el número cinco y su nombre a su espalda. Cuantas veces he soñado ponerme sólo esa camiseta…

Dirijo la mirada a Plutarch, está chillando algo pero casi no le entiendo entre tanta gente que vitorea a Peeta, distingo con claridad como de sus labios dice: seguro que falla, siempre lo hace, con todo. Se me parte el corazón... No me da tiempo a reaccionar más, aunque quisiera ir donde ese hijo de puta y partirle la cara a golpes, el árbitro pita el primer strike de Peeta. Mierda.

Observo a Peeta, está mirando fijamente a la bola, con esa mirada de decisión que pone cuando está totalmente concentrado en algo, se mueve el casco un poco con la mano y la lleva de nuevo a su bate, aquel bate que rompió la puerta del baño en el que nos conocimos. Peeta respira hondo, cierra los ojos, y mueve aritmicamente los dedos por el mango del artilugio. Plutarch sigue gritando sandeces contra él, a pesar del increíble silencio que se forma en el campo, o que sólo noto yo. Las gradas se dan cuenta de los gritos de Plutarch y le empiezan a mirar raro, aunque a este no parece importarle. Peeta abre los ojos y se gira para mirar que ocurre en las gradas. No, no puede verlo…

- ¡VAMOS PEETA! –grito yo entonces, poniéndome en pie y dejándome la garganta- ¡SE QUE PUEDES HACERLO! –Peeta acaba de girar la vista y nuestros ojos se encuentran- ¡YO CONFIO EN TI!

A los pocos segundos las gradas estallan conmigo en una masa de gritos que tapan la voz de Plutarch, conseguido. Mi novio me sonríe ampliamente y vuelve a su posición anterior, otra vez metido en su mundo. El tiempo parece congelarse y parece que todo va a cámara lenta. El árbitro da la señal al pitcher de que puede lanzar de nuevo. Veo como lentamente el lanzador estira su brazo, toma impulso, y lanza la bola hacia Peeta. Todo el mundo se calla y parece que sólo oigo el leve latido de mi colapsado corazón. La bola vuela por el aire…cierro los ojos.

- ¡Touchdown! –oigo gritos y golpes a mi lado y abro los ojos.

Sí. Sí, sí y sí. Lo ha conseguido, touch down, bola fuera, Peeta lo ha conseguido. Me quedo helada unos segundos, pero al instante reacciono al igual que las gradas.

- ¡Corre, Peeta, corre! –chillo, poniéndome otra vez en pie.

Peeta parece quedarse estático, parpadea rápido durante una milésima y entonces lanza su bate lejos y sale disparado a la primera base. Corre, hostias Peeta, corre por tu puta vida. Gloss echa también por patas mientras mi novio llega a la primera base, primer tanto conseguido, falta Peeta.

Miro un segundo a la pista, no ni rastro de la pelota, ¿tan lejos la ha mandado? Vuelvo a mirar a Peeta que sigue corriendo. Se me va a salir el corazón del pecho, chillo y salto, levanto los brazos, me sumo a la masa de apoyos del graderío. Sienta bien esto de gritar y que nadie te oiga. Peeta llega a la segunda base, la que da de pleno a las gradas, está sudado a más no poder pero veo asomar su sonrisa entre la masa de pelo rubio que le tapa la cara. Entonces levanta la vista y se queda quieto, estático, sus ojos se abren de par en par y puedo notar cómo su corazón se para en seco, al igual que sus piernas, mi corazón también lo hace.

- Mierda... –digo, mirando a la derecha y confirmando mis dudas.

Lo ha visto, Peeta ha visto a sus padre, mierda. Alterno la mirada entre Peeta y Plutarch, este grita al igual que las gradas que Peeta se mueva, aunque no haya bola él tiene que llegar por regla a la última base. Lanzo una mirada a Finnick que está con la misma cara que yo antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- ¡FINICK!- chillo

Mi amigo parece oír mi grito y me mira con los ojos como platos, con un gesto con la cabeza le indico que espabile a Peeta, el cual sigue con la mirada fija en su padre, sus labios tiemblan al igual que su cuerpo…

- ¡Peeta, vamos!

Finnick sale disparado hacia mi novio desde el final del campo, le da un fuerte golpe en los hombros con sus enormes manos. ¡Vamos Peeta! Mi novio vuelve a pestañear rápido y parece volver en sí. Mira al resto de gradas que le chillan, clava su mirada en mí unos segundos, y luego se gira hacia Finnick. Se sonríen y Peeta vuelve a salir disparado otra vez. Menos mal. Justo entonces un jugador del otro equipo que juega de "jardinero", el que recoge las bolas del final, encuentra "misteriosamente" la pelota que yo ni siquiera había visto volar, mierda puta.

Peeta corre como loco con la mirada fijada en la última base, alarga la pierna derecha en una zancada y se tira al suelo, derrapando a través de este. Levanta una nube de polvo, pero se ve como la bola llega al mismísimo instante que Peeta. No veo nada. ¿Qué ocurre, ha llegado, que pasa ahora?

- ¿Eso es punto? –pregunto

- Ninguno lo sabemos, hija –me contesta una señora mayor, que tiene la misma cara de incertidumbre que yo.

Todas las gradas murmullan por lo bajo, la nube de polvo se disipa, veo al árbitro que la mano levantando el brazo y cogiendo aire…

- ¡TANTO! ¡El los Pandas del Instituto Acton GANA!

¿QUÉ? ¿HAN GANADO? HAN GANADO. VIVAAAAAAAAAAA. No me lo puedo creer. Han ganado, Peeta lo ha conseguido, ha ganado. Las gradas estallan en gritos y saltos de alegría. Paso de mi típica vergüenza y me sumo a la multitud, chillo, salto, y hasta incluso me abrazo con la señora de antes.

El equipo salta del banquillo y sale disparado a dónde está Peeta, corriendo y sonriendo como nunca, están locos. Locos de alegría. Peeta está tirado en el suelo, con la cara sobre la arena y los brazos tapándose la cabeza, entre los vítores oigo un gemido produciente de él.

- Algo pasa –digo en alto.

Las gradas se callan en seco mientras el equipo corre más todavía donde está mi novio, ya no sonríe ninguno. Hacen un círculo alrededor de él. Mierda, no veo nada, quitaros joder. No veo nada, lo único que oigo es a Peeta llorar y chillar de dolor.

- **Mi… pierna**

**Fin del sexto capítulo.**

* * *

**Yolo :) Fin del sexto capítulo…. PRIMERA PARTE Así es, este también va a estar divido en dos partes pues hay demasiado con contar y no quería dejaros con un fic de 12.000 palabras, asique lo he dividido en esta parte (**odiadme un rato, por mala**) ¿Qué tal, os gusta, ya sabéis de que va a tratar esta vez, lo harán, que le habrá pasado a Peeta con la pierna? Capitulo intenso tanto este como el siguiente, espero que lo disfrutéis por igual. La segunda parte intentaré subirla para el domingo o para al poco, así podéis leerlo todo seguido :)**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis "All about Us", sois geniales, seguro que os gustará estas historias. Y también gracias a todos los que os pasasteis por los primeros relatos, creo que hasta incluso os gusta más los Antes que la otra en si jajaja MIL GRACIAS**

**Como siempre, decir, G-R-A-C-I-A-S a mis Mentalmente Desorientadas favoritas de twitter. Tanto a Kari/Glimmer/Rubia (**HungerMuser),** nuestra Johanna, la más drogada de todas nosotras jarcoirisdecolores (**Caobacafé**), a mi sol y mis estrellas, aquella luz en la oscuridad, mi esposa, mi Katniss, Carla (**CarlaMellark**), MI EFFIE GRITONA (que ya no me grita en sus reviews) obsesa de la caoba pupete mofletes de nube (**torposoplo12)** CHACHO. Y nuestro Marvel/Mervel personal, Claudia (**munloka**), Marzo is coming, tres meses :D ¡Pan quemado ebrigüer!**

**REVIEWS TIME:**

**Munloka: (**siempre eres la primera, jodia**) **PEDROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO xD Peeta y sus declaraciones, es un amor, ya lo sabes tú bien. Obvio que esté arto, pero sus amigos le han dado razones para preocuparse con un padre así, lo que pasa es que Peeta es demasiado bonachón y no quiere que le molesten, es tonta vamos. JAJAJAJJA Ha puesto un bollo en el horno, finura máxima, ¡a la esquina! Hombre, los padres de Kat no son normales ya lo has visto, yo creo que tampoco habría actuado como ellos peor Effie es Effie y lo primero que la ha venido son COSAS ROSAS Y CAOBA jaja Y lo de los Twinkies es de una película (peliculón, más bien) llamada 2Zombieland" que sale el actor Woody haciendo de medio loco por lso bollos esos, y me apetecía ponerlo xD Haymitch y los twinkies, peligro máximo, adoré escribirlo buscando como loco la comida. JAJAJA ¡Como aprovechas para meter a Gale en todo esto, mala! Declaración más preciosa no hay en la vida hombre ya, además fue medio improvisada supongo que luego la de un anillo o algo, ya veré ;) Intentaré que vuelven a esa vida, aunque sabes que adoro escribir dramas. "Peeta, colega, pese a todo, te quiero mucho, lo sabes. Tienes un fan incondicional" Ay, joder, I fucking love you bro, ya lo sabes, until our diying days. Pedro/Peter/Peeta

**Torposoplo12: **JO-DER XD MOST LARGA REVIEW EVEEEEEEEEEEEER jajaja Extrañé tus reviews gritonas corazón. Ese folio con lagrimitas del cual tengo una foto y que guardaré con ahínco, lágrimas de mi pupete, preciosas. Yo creo que para todas/os nuestra habitación es nuestro zulo, nadie entra y nadie mueve nada excepto nosotros mismos. Tú y Finnick, amor imposible, le vas a odiar un poquito en el siguiente capítulo, lo siento. Hombre… Imagina que eres Peeta y tienes que decirle a tu suegro que has preñado a su niña, no mola, NADA. Finnick YOLO. Sí, ya sabes, esos dos y sus motes, tengo más pensados, son un maldito matrimonio jaja IM PEETA AND I KNOW IT, grande Finn por regalársela a Kat jajaja Sí, ya lo escribiré esa noche, en plan fic de relleno o algo, para que os riáis un rato. JAJAJAJA "Ni yo estando con la regla" que fina xD Créeme, esa APP EXISTE, y no sirve una mierda, testado, no preguntes… MI SUEÑO EEEEES MI SUEÑO EEEES jaja Always mi Nala favorita. EFFIE MOLA UN HUEVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO jaja Sabia que te encantaría lo de los Twinkies, Woody se sobresale en esa película, lo adoro. Aja, buen momento Effius, cómprale que si no se vuelve toh locoh. Claro que lo sabe, se explica en el primer capítulo de**_ All About Us _**jajaja A ver si leemos bien ¬¬ Jajaja pusiste "Mery", cuanto hace de mi última subida, no han pasado cosas ni nada xD Exacto, ellos saben lo que es la frustacion de no tener hijos, por eso les dejan tenerlo y no protestan, pero a la primera que el rubio la cague el borracho lo parte en dos (YOLO). JAJAJAJAJAJAJA JUUUUEGOOO CON MI MELOCOTONEEEEEEEEEEEEROOO Ya sabes que Peeta no es normal, en vez de decir ¿Te casas conmigo? No, él dice, Quiero plantar un limonero que el tuyo se está muriendo YOLOOOO Por los números que han ido incrustado en el "woehzuifioasdj" creo que si que te ha gustado, me alegro :) Bueeeeno, ahí te doy la razón, aquí es demasiado monosa y en la otra es un putón jaja Bueno, no digo nada que no sepas ya sobre tu carta, que ya la tienes en formato papel y acompañada de un precioso dibujo tan precioso como tú, que es mucho. "Puede que sea el primer día que vemos arco-iris juntos, pero sin duda no será el último." Claro que no será el último, juro por dios que no lo serán, muchos amaneceres nos esperan Laura, juntas. Gracias ti por ser mi sueño hecho realidad y hacerme dibujar corazones como una tonta. Te amo Laura, nada de mi Effie o mofletes de nube, te amo a ti entera. Siempre real pequeña.

**Aiitaniiita: **jajajaja GENIAL INICIO DE REVIEW xDDD Finnickito es genial, aunque en el próximo capítulo se pone un poco pesado e igual baja su "caché" de tio majo jaja ¿Te hice emocionarte? Awwwww, de nada por ello, la verdad es que es un Hamor el Petunchi (te robo los motes) ¿Te has reido con lo de Effie? Es una pija echa y derecha, mezclando con inglés al hablar jaja Veremos si sale más veces, ya veremos. No me das el coñazo mujer, adoro tus reviews y tus motes, gracias por pasarte y ser tan genial :D un besoo

**LikeMySel: **nada más leer tu review por encima sólo veía "jaksgfwejgfakjsbvjhbasdvhjhg " JAJAJAJA LOCURA DE REVIEW JAMÁS VISTA XDDDDDDDDDDDD GRACIAS POR PASARTE; LOCA

**CarlaMellark: **HOOOOOOOOOOOLA Lucecita de mi vida que es tan preciosa como el océano que tiene en sus ojos. Preñazo, aprendiendo gallego a través de reviews, lo patentaré xD Sí, debe de ser horrible pero Peeta la ayuda mucho asique sin problemas, y ya ves que ella dice de darlo en adopción pero al final cede :) Ya sabes que puedes retransmitirme tus emociones cuan-do quieras, mi sol y mis estrellas. Jajaja ¿Te gusta Peeta? Awww, bueno, ya sabes que tiene algo (mucho) de mi locura asique, te gusto yo, muh Eso quería transmitir, no la típica pedida de mano en un bar con anillo, no, si Haymitch le dice que disfrute de las pequeñas cosas pues Peeta lo hace, pidiendo a Kat que se case con él, a lo loco, es genial, pensé que igual quedaba rara la declaración pero parece que ha gustado ^_^ ¿Te ha emocionado lo del limonero? Oh, pues creo que ya tengo idea para Navidad para ti, jajaja :) No, con teneros a las tres cerca me basta y me sobra, no me hace falta tener más vidas, con un YOLO de vez en cuando yo soy feliz, y que dure, claro. Te quiero más que mucho KaaatEverdeen, you always have me under my skin :) Tu Peeta

**Nos leemos! :) Y FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy, Peeta, desde una isla muy chachi**


	8. Sexto capítulo (segunda parte)

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza._Aviso/Danger:_Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, algunas frases o situaciones pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**Música de acompañamiento:****_The Lumineers - Flowers in your hair_****__**

* * *

_Sexto capítulo:**Levántate y anda**_**__**(segunda parte)

**Katniss´s POV**

Bajo corriendo las gradas llamando a Peeta con la poca voz que me queda, llego hasta las verjas metálicas y juro por dios que la arranco ahora mismo como no me dejen pasar. Clavo las uñas en la reja y la muevo para que haga ruido, espero que así me vean, el resto de las gradas se va yendo poco a poco entre susurros de que es lo que ocurre.

Al poco veo que el círculo se dispersa. Finnick tiene a Peeta subido a sus hombros, este intenta caminar cojeando de la pierna izquierda. Veo que ambos sonríen y suspiro relajada.

- Gloss –grito a este que se acerca a mí- ¿Qué ocurre, que le pasa a Peeta?

- Kat, hey, hemos ganado –me contesta al llegar medio corriendo a la verja.

- No me jodas –contesto irónica- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

- Joder ni que fueras su novia –si él supiera- Al parecer cree que ha pisado mal al derrapar y se le ha torcido la rodilla, o un ligamento ¡No sé! Algo ha dicho Finn pero no le he entendido una mierda

- ¿Pero se va a poner bien? –pregunto, empiezo a hartarme de este tío.

- Que sí Katniss, hija, que es un puto golpe de nada… ¿Me puedo ir a duchar ya? –asiento intentando parecer simpática y le felicito por la victoria. Suspiro aliviada mientras el resto del equipo entra gritando y vitoreando la victoria, se lo merecían.

Vuelvo a sentarme en mi sitio, en el cual ya no hay gente alrededor, y saco mi teléfono.

**"Te estoy esperando afuera en las gradas, mi ganador. Te quiero. Katniss"**

Enviar. Espero que esté bien, mierda, se me ha olvidado ponerlo, vuelvo a sacar el móvil.

**"Espero que lo de la pierna no sea nada… Te quiero. Katniss"**

Podría pasarme todo el día mandándole mensajes sólo para ponerle que le quiero… Suspiro y saco mi libro de "Criadas y señoras" y me sumerjo en él. Cuando he terminado un capítulo de "Miss Skeeter" no queda nadie en el campo ni en las gradas, excepto un par de personas que estarán esperando a sus hijos para recogerles e ir a celebrar la victoria. Miro y veo que Plutarch no está, menos mal.

Poco a poco el equipo va saliendo, unos ya duchados y otros todavía sudados por el partido, pero todos con una amplia sonrisa. Por lo que van diciendo al salir deben de haber montado una fiesta increíble en el vestuario, hasta uno de ellos sale con un trozo de empanada en la boca. Cierro mi libro y me quedo embobada mirando a la puerta de vestuarios, esperando a que Peeta salga y así poder abrazarlo y felicitarlo. Entonces Finnick aparece por la puerta, con su bolsa de jugar y la de Peeta a los hombros, tiene el pelo todavía mojado. He de decir que, aunque tenga novio, Finnick se ve realmente sexy tras un partido (y más, una victoria).

Bajo corriendo los peldaños sin intentar caerme, justo en el último pego un brinco y salto a los brazos de mi amigo, que me intercepta y abraza con fuerza, sonriendo como nunca.

- Enhorabuena –digo, separándome un poco y dándole dos sonoros besos en las mejillas

Finnick me baja de sus brazos y posa las bolsas en el suelo, nunca le había visto tan sonriente, y mira que él SIEMPRE está sonriendo.

- Gracias Kat –me contesta, colocándose la chaqueta sobre los hombros- ni te imaginas la fiesta que hay montada allí dentro, Peeta va a tardar bastante –Finnick saca su teléfono y me enseña una foto de mi novio- Le hemos metido en las duchas estando vestido y luego han intentado llenarle los calzoncillos con jabón, aunque eso ha sido más difícil

- Pobre…–contesto, aguantándome la risa, al instante me pongo seria- Peeta ¿Y Peeta, que ha pasado, está bien?

- Ahora lo que estará será lleno de champán –me contesta, riendo aún más alto- Tranquila, le hemos puesto una férula y le hemos dado unas muletas, supongo que ahora alguien le lleve a urgencias para ver si no es nada grave

- Disculpe… -dice una voz ronca a nuestro lado- ¿Ha salido ya el patán de mi hijo?

Sólo una persona podría decir aquella frase, bingo. Plutarch está a escasos centímetros de mí, mirando a Finnick con un gesto que no logro adivinar, me fijo que chasquea la lengua cada pocos segundos, ¿será un tic por las drogas?

- ¿Disculpe? –contesta Finnick, cambiando su expresión de felicidad por una cara de asco indescriptible, yo arrugo la nariz por el mal olor que llega de Plutarch.

- Que sí ha salido Mellark, el número cinco, el que casi la caga al final del…

- Pues sí, se ha ido ya –miente Finnick, cortando la frase del padre de mi novio, casi no se nota cuando miente por la cara de seriedad que tiene.

Plutarch ahoga un tosido y fija su vista en mí, me escruta entera, y se relame los labios. Joder que asco, se me erizan los pelos del brazo y todo. Aprieto los puños y fijo mis ojos en Finnick, que parece que le lanza cuchillos con la mirada.

- ¿Asique tú eres Katniss? –me pregunta Plutarch, asiento tímida sin mirarle a los ojos- Así que la foto que tiene en su mesita es cierta, mi hijo tiene novia

- Sí, tengo novia –oigo a lo lejos

Giro la cara y los ojos a Peeta, que sale de los vestuarios. Parece ser que se ha cambiado, porque trae puesto una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscura que tanto me gusta, bajo esta lleva puesto una camisa de cuadros de distintos tonos de azul, por encima del vaquero oscuros asoma una férula azul brillante con tiras de velcro blancas y que sube hasta por encima de su rodilla izquierda. Además, viene andando con muletas. Tendría cara de felicidad si no fuera por el otro hombre que tengo a mi derecha. Peeta parece echar fuego por los ojos mientras avanza firme con las muletas hasta ponerse a mi lado y frente a su padre. Finnick también se gira a mirarle y su cara se deforma, ninguno de los dos habíamos visto nunca así a Peeta.

- Peet –susurra Finnick cuando mi novio llega a nuestro lado

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunta Plutarch, señalando la pierna de Peeta con la cabeza y con cara de asco

- Nada que le importe –contesta entonces Finnick, volviendo a su mosqueo de antes

No sé qué decir, ¿qué hago, digo algo, me muevo, pregunto a Peeta? Tengo ganas de soltarle una hostia a este señor, pero ni siquiera creo que mi cuerpo pueda moverse. Es triste, todo esto, que Peeta y su padre tengan esta relación y no se pueda hacer nada… Muchas veces hemos intentado denunciarlo a la policía pero ese hijo de puta siempre consigue hacerse con la suya. Él sigue haciendo sus mierdas mientras Peeta es el que sufre y encima este se tiene que tragarse toda la mierda. No es justo, simplemente, no lo es.

- ¡Peeta! –me despierta de mis pensamientos la voz de Finn, que mira a su mejor amigo con los ojos como platos- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo?

Mierda… Finnick no sabe que el padre de Peeta le…

- No me ha pasado nada –contesta Peeta, todavía serio y con la mirada clavada en su padre- Papá, por favor, vete….

Alterno las miradas entre Peeta, Finnick, y Plutarch. Casi se puede cortar el aire del mal rollo y la tensión que hay en el lugar. Agacho la cabeza mientras los otros tres también luchan a aguantarse la mirada, miro la pierna vendada de Peeta que tiembla. "Le está doliendo, puedo notarlo", pienso para mí.

- ¡Mellark! –el entrenador le llama desde la entrada de los vestuarios, tanto Peeta como los demás nos giramos- Que te lleve Odair a mirarte esa pierna, ya que nadie ha venido a recogerte, ¡y no la muevas mucho!

- De acuerdo, entrenador –contestan Finnick y Peeta al unísono.

- ¿Al hospital? –salto yo, al fin- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Creemos que se ha roto un ligamento cruzado anterior , pero este no se queja- me responde Finn, sonriendo de lado y mirando a su amigo.

- Claro que no –le espeta Peeta, mirándole y sonriendo un poco- Hemos ganado, ¿qué importa mi pierna ahora?

A pesar de que sé que miente y sé que la pierna le está doliendo a horrores, nos reímos los tres, por el hecho de haber ganado un partido tan tan importante, eso es un motivo para sonreír. Mientras me seco una lágrima de emoción y felicidad de la cara miro a Plutarch. No se ríe, tiene la cara girada al campo y los ojos como idos, como si no estuviera ahora mismo en este mundo. Da algo de miedo, nunca le había tenido tan cerca. Entonces, en un pestañeo rápido por mi parte, veo el brazo de Plutarch volar hasta la cara de Peeta, pasando por delante de mis ojos como un rayo, da directamente en la mejilla derecha de su hijo, el cual cae al suelo como una estaca. Me quedo algo en shock pero cuando, por fin consigo reaccionar, grito el nombre de Peeta y me tiro al suelo a ayudarle.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que hace!? –reacciona Finnick, también tarde, y agarrando a Plutarch de su desaliñada camiseta estampa su espalda contra las verjas.

- ¡Peeta! –toco la mejilla de mi novio mientras le ayudo a incorporarse, él no dice nada, sólo mira al suelo, ni siquiera se queja.

A los pocos segundos llega el entrenador de Peeta y Finnick, creo que se llama Ronald y que es como veinte veces Finnick de alto y cincuenta veces más de ancho. Este toma a Finnick por los hombros y lo separa de Plutarch.

- ¡ODAIR, basta! –consigue al fin separar a Finn y Plutarch, dejando que mi amigo deje de tirar de la camisa de su adversario y deje de gritarle como si estuviera loco, nunca había visto a Finnick enfurecido, es realmente terrorífico.

Claro que yo también tengo ganas de gritar y pegar a este señor. ¿A qué narices ha venido ese golpe? Pero decido controlarme y terminar de ayudar a Peeta a levantarse, tiene la mejilla izquierda enrojecida, incluso escupe algo de sangre. Mientras Finnick se calma, Ronald le agarra de los brazos e intenta separarle de Plutarch.

- Finnick –dice Peeta entonces, cogiendo a su amigo del brazo e instándole a que le mire- Basta –dice muy serio.

- ¡No, Peeta, suéltame! –protesta este- ¡No pienso dejar que ESTE se salga con la suya! –agarro entonces yo a Finnick del otro brazo mientras Ronald coge a Plutarch por los hombros y se le lleva lejos, hasta el parking, donde desaparecen por completo- ¿¡Me oyes, cabrón de mierda!? ESTO NO TERMINA AQUÍ –le grita con fuerza.

Nos quedamos un tiempo así, entre Peeta y yo aguantando a Finnick, que se revuelve y chilla a la nada. Al rato parece calmarse un poco, se suelta de nuestro agarre y mira a Peeta con decepción, le señala con el dedo y amenaza a Peeta con darle de hostias como no informe de todo esto a la policía. Finnick…

- Finnick, ya lo hemos intentado, ¿verdad? –dice Peeta, mirándome a mí con los ojos llorosos, yo asiento- No sabemos qué narices hace que siempre acaba ganando los juicios… Y yo tampoco es que me haga mucha gracia ir a un centro de menores o un orfanato.

- ¿Pero tú eres tonto o qué? –protesta Finnick, levantando las manos en el aire.

- ¡FINNICK, BASTA YA! -salto yo, al fin, harta de su actitud- ¿No ves que lo acaban de ostiar? Y encima tiene la pierna mal, ¿qué cojones importa ahora Plutarch?

Tanto Finnick como Peeta me miran un segundo y luego agachan la cabeza. Uno por vergüenza, por enfadarse como un tonto y no preocuparse por la salud de su mejor amigo, y otro por el dolor y la incontinencia que siente hacia su padre. Respiro profundo y me relajo un poco.

- Venga, vamos al hospital –habla entonces Finnick, levantando la vista- Kat, han venido mis padres asique no creo que…

- Tranquilo –contesto rápida- No pasa nada, pero cuando sepáis lo que tiene, avisadme, por favor.

Entre Finnick y yo llevamos a Peeta hasta el coche de los padres de Finn, los tres callados. Veo como se alejan hasta el hospital y decido volverme a casa andando, despejándome la cabeza un poco, todo esto ha sido de locos. Llego a casa y me tiro a la cama en plancha, sin hablar con mis padres siquiera. Al poco rato me quedo dormida entre sollozos de rabia.

Despierto al día siguiente gracias a la música de mi móvil que indica que tengo un mensaje de texto, menos mal que es sábado porque creo haber dormido como tres años.

**"Peeta está bien, una ligera esguince, no le han enseyado la pierna pero tiene una rodillera especial asique tendrá que ir con cuidado a partir de ahora para no romperse el músculo de la rodilla. Se queda en mi casa hasta nuevas noticias. Finarrio"**

Suspiro aliviada, no ha sido nada graves menos mal, esperemos que esté bien. Contesto a Finnick diciendo que si puedo ir a verlos pero no parece contestarme, ¿qué narices, estarán igual en casa de Peeta cogiendo cosas y mudándose a casa de su amigo? Sería lo mejor, mis padres ya le dijeron a Peeta de quedarse en mi casa a vivir si hacía falta, pero este siempre se niega. "Bueno, estará bien, tiene a Finnick", pienso entonces y me dedico toda la mañana a hacer algo productivo.

Cuando por fin termino un resumen de uno de los capítulos de El Quijote (en español antiguo, muerte asegurada) que nos mandaron para Lengua Castellana ya es sábado por la tarde y no he recibido noticias de Peeta o de Finnick, pero sí de Magde, que decide pasarse a pasar la noche conmigo en casa. "Noche de chicas", me dijo Madge cuando me llamó para quedar, lo bueno de ella es que no me preguntó nada de nada sobre Peeta, nunca es tan cotilla. Tiene suerte de que el lunes no tengamos clase, porque obviamente los estudios son lo primero, y pasar la noche con Madge, solas, comiendo, viendo pelis románticas, y cotilleando (más bien, sólo ella), no es mi plan de sábado favorito.

A las nueve en punto oigo a mi madre hablando con alguien en la puerta, reconozco la voz de Magde, pero no está sola. Salgo de mi cuarto y las veo entonces en el hall.

- ¿Annie?

- Oh, Katniss, hija –contesta mi madre- Por fin sales de tu cuarto, han venido estas dos chiquitinas a verte

- Más bien a sacarla, Effie –ríe Madge, y al poco se une mi madre, Annie agacha la cabeza- Verás Kat, ayer cuando te fuiste estuve hablando con Annie y… Bueno, me pidió que si podía venir a nuestra noche de chicas

- Yo no te dije si podía –espeta entonces Annie, levantando la cabeza- Me obligaste a venir

- En la versión de Madge, tú se lo pediste –digo yo entonces, dándome cuenta de cómo Madge ha liado a la pobre Annie- Encantada de que vengas a pasar la noche con nosotras.

Annie sonríen ampliamente, se ve que es de las primeras noches que pasa con otras personas, no debe tener muchos amigos. Me alegro de que haya venido, Annie parece una persona muy fantástica y me encantaría conocerla más a fondo, ambas estamos echas de la misma pasta: libros, pocos amigos, vida social cero…

- Venga, os he dejado la sala libre –dice mi madre, señalando el salón mientras coge su bolso y se acerca a la puerta- Voy a buscar a tu padre al trabajo y nos vamos a cenar por ahí –nos guiña un ojo- ¡No hagáis cosas malas, cielitos!

- Hasta luego señora Everdeen –contesta Annie- Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos en su casa

- Tranquila Effie, nos desvestiremos ahora y andaremos en bragas mientras imitamos a Madonna

- ¡MAGDE! –la grito, dándola un codazo fuerte, mi madre se ríe alto- Hasta luego mama

- Pasadlo chachiii –dice mi madre, con ese tono estridente tan característico, cerrando la puerta.

Madge corre como loca a la nevera a sacar comida y Annie y yo la seguimos mientras suspiramos. Al menos hoy no estaré sola con Madge para la "noche de chicas".

Para la una de la mañana terminamos por fin de ver "Love Actually", tanto Annie como yo lloramos cuando Andrew Lincoln saca los carteles y se declara, poco a poco la morena se abre más a nosotras, hasta incluso bromea, se la ve realmente a gusto en este ambiente y eso me hace sentir muy bien tanto por ella como por mí, por tener a otra amiga de verdad. Acaba la película y subimos a mi cuarto donde coloco un colchón en el suelo, Madge entra perfectamente en mi cama, aunque dudo que hoy durmamos mucho. Terminamos charlando hasta las tres de asuntos banales, Annie nos cuenta que es medio francesa y que nunca ha besado siquiera a un hombre, cuando la preguntamos sobre Finnick se sonroja como nunca y nos acaba confesando que le gusta.

- La mirada que te echó el cobrizo el otro día no era normal –digo yo, cogiendo un ganchito con kétchup- Nunca le había visto mirar a sí a nadie, pero ya le he dicho que no eres uno de sus "chochetes", que ya te puede tratar bien

- ¿Chochetes? –pregunta Annie, aguantándose la risa

Madge insiste y re-insiste en juntar a Finnick y Annie, hasta incluso coge sus nombres y los junta para designarlos como pareja. "Finnie" les llama, de sólo oírlo me entra la risa. Ojalá no hagan eso con Peeta y conmigo.

- ¿Entonces…? ¿Solucionasteis el asunto? –me pregunta Magde mientras le hace una trenza a Annie, creo que ya son las cuatro de la mañana, adiós dormir- ¿Y te dijo "te quiero"?

- Sí, me lo dijo –contesto, haciendo que Annie y Madge griten por lo bajito, emocionadas- Y lo del asunto, no lo sé, tengo dudas…

- ¿Qué dudas? –pregunta Annie mientras la rubia le aprieta el nudo- ¿No quieres hacerlo…? El amor, digo.

Tanto Annie como yo nos sonrojamos, a Madge le entra la risa tonta, ella ya no es virgen, o eso me dijo hace poco. Arrugo los labios hacia un lado y me paso los dedos por la trenza en espiga que también me ha hecho Madge.

- No lo sé…

- A ver, Kat –sermón de la rubia, allá vamos- Os queréis, y estáis en una edad perfecta para ello, ¿qué hay de malo?

- ¿Y si me duele? ¿Y si no noto nada? ¿Y sí Peeta no le gusto?

- Oh, vamos –Madge suspira fuerte y se tumba a mi lado, ya ha terminado la trenza de Annie- Peeta está como loco por ti, de todas las formas posibles, ¿has visto como te mira? Fijo que se toca imaginándote desnuda

- ¡Madge! –saltamos Annie y yo al unísono.

- Tampoco es eso –dice Annie, sentándose a mi otro lado y sonriendo- Además, no me imagino a Peeta tocándose

- Quien sabe –digo yo, negando con la cabeza- Finnick es muy persuasivo, puede haberle dicho de hacerlo

- Pero sabemos que lo hace pensando en ti, asique nada de decir que no le vas a gustar si follaís –suelta Madge, tan fina como siempre- Y en cuanto al dolor, ese depende de cada una, a mí por ejemplo no sangré casi… Es todo suerte

Dejo de jugar con mi pelo y miro a Annie, que sonríe segura de lo que acaba de oír, y luego a Madge, que me mira de la misma forma que la morena. ¿Tienen razón? Sí, la tienen, nos queremos y…

- La verdad es que tengo ciertas ganas –contesto yo, encogiéndome de hombros- Quiero saber que se siente

- La verdad es que la primera vez no se nota mucho, pero con Peeta como profesor, los siguientes polvos que echéis van a ser los mejores de tu vida

- Madge, ¿en serio? Eres una bestia –dice Annie, mirando a la otra y negando con la cabeza- A ver Kat, Peeta y tú os queréis, eso es lo que importa, si quieres dar el paso con él hazlo, porque estoy segura de que será super especial

- Tienes razón Annie –miro a la pequeña de ojos verdes y la abrazo fuerte, sus palabras me han calado hondo- Gracias –alargo el otro brazo y sumo a Madge al abrazo- Sois las mejores amigas del mundo

Nos quedamos un rato abrazadas, luego Madge suelta una burrada sobre el pene de Peeta y se rompe la emoción del momento. Para las cinco de la mañana ya estamos metidas en la cama, al final Madge se ha quedado frita sobre el colchón, nos aprovechamos que duerme para pintarle cosas por la cara con rotulador. Annie se mete a la cama mientras yo me levanto a apagar la luz, justo cuando la apago oigo mi teléfono sonar.

- ¿Sí? ¿Diga? –digo, después de recorrer toda la habitación corriendo como puedo entre la oscuridad, casi me mato.

- ¿Katniss?... ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Peeta! –no puedo evitar gritar al oír su voz al otro lado del teléfono, oigo a Madge gruñir dormida- Oh, Peeta, estoy bien, estoy con Annie y Madge de noche de chicas. ¿Y tú…?

- ¿Estás con Annie, Annie Cresta? –me corta Peeta, creo imaginarle subiendo la ceja.

- Sí, esa, ¿ocurre algo?

- No, resulta curioso que esté en tu casa, el pescadero no ha parado de hablar de ella desde el viernes

Oigo a Finnick gritar un "Peeta" y un golpe en el teléfono, tras unos minutos de gritos de que mi novio se callase por decir eso vuelvo a oírle de nuevo.

- Ya has visto como está

- Sí, hay que juntar a esos dos sí o sí –contesto, mirando a Annie y aguantando la risa- ¿Qué ocurre Peeta, para qué me llamabas?

Sé que Peeta no me va a decir por qué no me ha estado llamando en todo el día, o cómo está su pierna, o si sabe algo de su padre. Esas cosas me las dice a la cara.

- Bueno… Esto…yo… -puedo oír a lo lejos a Finnick gritando que lo suelte ya, Peeta está raro- Quería saber si…

Pi, pi, pi. Se corta la llamada.

- Peeta, ¿hola?

La señal se corta y se descuelga la llamada, mierda. Pego golpes a mi maldito móvil e intento volver a llamar, pero no da señal. Mierda. Con el teléfono en la mano me meto en la cama con Annie, que está hecha ya una bola y debe estar en el tercer sueño, Madge ni hablemos. Espero unos minutos por si mi novio vuelve a llamar, por dios que lo haga. Justo cuando decido cerrar los ojos para dormirme oigo un mensaje de texto, lo abro y puedo ver que es de Peeta.

**"Mañana vamos a ver el amanecer juntos, si quieres. Te quiero, Peeta"**

.

Para eso de las cinco de la tarde del domingo estoy en la puerta de mi casa esperando a Peeta. Por culpa de Madge y Annie estoy esperando vestida con un vestido de color crema con dibujos de pájaros en negro, unos botines llenos de cordones marrones con un poco de tacón, y mi bolso marrón, helada de frío. ¿Por qué me dejaría arreglar por esas dos víboras de la moda? Aunque, según me vi en el espejo, estaba realmente mona, la elección del vestido por parte de Annie fue un acierto total, Madge se encargó de ponerme el pelo en un recogido de lado con flequillo. Y ahora diréis, ¿y para qué me he emperifollado así? Pues yo tampoco lo sé, el mensaje de Peeta de anoche no tenía que decir que posiblemente hoy durmiéramos juntos, no significaba eso, ¿o sí? Agh, demonios, ya empiezo...

- ¡Katniss! –oigo entonces a lo lejos mientras un claxon de moto suena.

Levanto la cara del teléfono donde no paraba de ver la hora y veo a Peeta, viene en su Vespa roja, y viene…

- ¿Y esa pinta? –me dice Peeta, acercándose a mí y evaluando mi conjunto con la mirada mientras se quita el casco- Estás… Guao…

Noto mis mejillas sonrojarse y agacho la mirada, oteando también el modelito de mi novio. Peeta trae una camiseta blanca de cuello triángulo, una chaqueta marrón clara y bolsillos negros, y pantalones crema, a conjunto con zapatos marrones oscuros. No lleva la férula, es un alivio. Me muerdo el labio superior, quien pudiera quitarle esos pantalones, espera, tal vez hoy lo haga.

- Katniss –me dice Peeta, mirando socarrón- Que se te van los ojos

- ¿Qué? –levanto la vista, parpadeo, y entonces reacciono- ¿No será al revés, Peeta Mellark?

Le saco la lengua a mi novio y él aprovecha para tomarme de la cara y besarme profundamente, me pilla desprevenida pero al segundo bajo las manos a sus cintura y nos estamos besando largo rato. Noto algo, distinto, en este beso, ¿demasiada pasión? Mi corazón late deprisa y un cosquilleo sube por mi espalda. Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, Peeta se pone rojo de repente y se pasa la mano por el pelo que yo previamente he despeinado.

- Esto, Kat… Tengo planeado, dormir juntos, hoy –me suelta, mirándome tímido, yo abro los ojos como platos- No, no, no es lo que piensas. Es sólo que… Tras lo del otro día, tras la discusión, lo de mi padre, yo… esto…

- Peeta –digo yo, agarrándole la cara con las manos y obligándole a mirarme- Estaré encantada de dormir contigo hoy

Su cara se ilumina como nunca, y eso hace que su sonrojo se aumente, pero mejor un Peeta feliz que una vergonzoso. Peeta suspira aliviado y sonríe de nuevo, me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta su moto.

- ¿Qué vamos a ir ya, ahora? –pregunto mientras me pasa el casco.

- No –Peeta se gira nervioso a mirarme, al cabo de un rato pone cara de chico misterioso y me sonríe- Primero vamos a hacer una cosa… especial –me contesta, guiñándome el ojo.

No sé si es por el hecho de que vaya a dormir con Peeta esta noche o lo que quiera que haya preparado antes, pero noto algo en el estómago y como se deposita sobre mis bragas. ¿Será esto lo que dice Madge que es "ponerse cachonda"? Dios, Kat, ¿Qué hago pensando eso? Mi novio me ayuda a subir a la moto para que no se me vea nada con el vestido. Se quita su chaqueta y me la pone sobre los hombros.

- No sé por qué no has cogido chaqueta, pero bueno, con esto te sirve

Yo sé por qué no he cogido, por qué Madge (o Annie) sabrían que Peeta me dejaría la suya como el caballero que es. Malditas zorras, ahora tendré que contarles todo. Peeta se monta y me abrazo a él, su cuerpo tapa el vestido asique no se me ve nada, menos mal, de todos modos conduce despacio. Es tan genial ir con él en moto, todavía recuerdo cuando subí por primera vez, una se siente tan libre, tan en paz, es como si fueras un pájaro pero por el asfalto en vez de por el cielo. Casi sin darme cuenta llegamos, ya que Peeta apaga la Vespa y me ayuda a bajar tendiéndome la mano. Cuando guarda los cascos dentro del cajetín veo que saca un sombrero negro, y se lo pone en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces poniéndote un sombrero, tú? –pregunto, aguantando la risa

- Me apetecía, es… "un sueño que quería cumplir" –me dice, sacándome la lengua y una bolsa gigantesca de la moto- Hoy vas a comprobar que soy una caja de sorpresas, Katniss

- Ajá, sí claro, pero quítate eso -digo, intentando quitárselo, pero mi novio se mueve rápido y me planta un beso en los labios.

- No, por qué se que te encanta como me queda

Ahogo una carcajada y me paso la lengua por los labios. Vale, le queda como un puto guante, pero no voy a decírselo o se pasará poniéndose sombreros o gorras toda la vida. Caminamos de la mano por una callejuela de Londres y al doblarla adivino donde estamos.

- ¿Otra vez aquí? –pregunto, ilusionada.

Peeta me ha vuelto a traer a su sitio secreto de Londres, es un pequeño parque con árboles gigantes que tapan el sol y con unas vistas a los enormes edificios con conforman la ciudad. Sólo he venido aquí dos veces, con esta tres, pero cada vez que vengo me sorprendo por la belleza del lugar. Sólo tiene un banco, pero nunca está ocupado, colocado estratégicamente al principio de la colina en la que se cierne el parque, ahí sentados se ve los edificios de Londres, tan altos y poderosos. Sopla algo de viento asique el sol se cuela entre las ramas que se mecen. Peeta me toma la mano y me lleva al banco, a nuestro banco, donde nos sentamos con las manos unidas. Miro un segundo a Peeta e instantáneamente poso la cabeza en su hombro y él pasa su mano por mis hombros. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, contemplando las vistas y con el ruido de las hojas como música de fondo.

- Katniss –comienza a decir Peeta mientras me quita un trozo de hoja del pelo- ¿Qué es lo que siempre has querido hacer?

- ¿Qué? –levanto la cabeza y miro a Peeta a los ojos, sonríe sin enseñar los dientes.

- Sí, ¿qué has querido hacer siempre pero nunca has podido? No digo saltar en parapente o ser una actriz famosa que gana un Óscar, hablo de cosas más… sencillas

- ¿Cómo qué? –vuelvo a preguntar, separándome de su hombro y mirándole con la ceja levantada.

- Yo que sé –mi novio ríe y niega con la cabeza- Como… Comer cereales sin leche, o poder comprar todos los globos al señor que los vende… Esa clase de cosas

Ladeo la cabeza desconcertada, ¿qué está tramando Peeta esta vez?

- No te sigo, Peeta

- Estoy diciendo, que hoy –Peeta gira la cara y me mira a los ojos y juega con los dedos de mi mano- Vamos a hacer todo eso realidad, cualquier cosa que siempre hayas querido hacer, hoy la haremos

Abro la boca formando una O pequeña, ¿qué quiere decir, cumplir mis sueños? ¿Y por qué? Sé la respuesta a eso, porque es Peeta, no hace falta por qué cuando se le mete hacer algo en la cabeza.

- Está bien, y… ¿por dónde empezamos? –digo mientras Peeta se levanta y me mira ilusionado, realmente está entusiasmado con la idea- Oh, vale, el sombrero –le señalo la cabeza- "Siempre he querido ponerme sombrero aunque la gente piense que es estúpido o que me quede de culo" –imito su voz y pongo tono sarcástico.

- ¡Exacto! Asique, te toca elegir

¿Yo, elegir, elegir qué, qué se hace en estos casos?

- Esto es estúpido, Peeta

- No lo es- me corta- Di algo, lo que sea, lo haremos

- Esto... No sé… Siempre me ha… Apetecido gritar por la calle sin ningún motivo

- Perfecto

Peeta me levanta del banco y me lleva a la calle peatonal, no pasa mucha gente pero caminamos cuesta abajo, hacia Candem, donde sí hay más gente. Pasamos justo delante de un grupo de señoras mayores, que nos miran con asco.

- ¡BUENAS TARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEES! –chilla entonces Peeta, haciendo que se sobresalten, yo incluida.

Las señoras pegan un salto por el grito de mi novio, que sonríe como nunca, como nada hubiera pasado. ¿Está loco? Casi me mata a mí del susto.

- Venga, te toca –me dice a mí mientras volvemos a caminar

Dudo un segundo cuando nos acercamos a otro grupo, esta vez de jóvenes góticos que no han oído a mi novio gritar como si estuviera loco, en cuanto noto la mano de Peeta apretándome la mía, sé que no debo tener miedo. Asique tomo aire y…

- ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grito a todo pulmón.

El grupo de jóvenes salta al igual que es de las señoras, lo que provoca que a Peeta y a mí nos de un ataque de risa. No soy realmente consciente de por qué lo he hecho, pero me siento de puta madre. Sí, esta idea de hacer locuras con Peeta es realmente fantástica.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde así, haciendo locuras como dos jóvenes alocados, definitivamente ver a Peeta comiendo un plátano mientras andábamos por el barrio gay de Londres, es para llevarle al psiquiátrico. Hacemos de todo: saludar a la gente sin conocerla, decir a los coches que tienen las luces dadas aunque sea de día, hacer el zombi por la calle, "montar en skate", pintar con tizas por el suelo de la calle, caminar como si estuviéramos en un videoclip… Intentamos comprar todos los globos a un tendero, pero sólo nos da uno a cada uno. Yo me lo ato en la muñeca y Peeta en la cabeza, y vamos andando así por la calle, felices. También compramos uno con helio e insuflamos el aire para tener voz de pito, no puedo evitar grabar a Peeta diciendo "tienes un Peetamensaje" y ponerlo de tono de llamada. Me duele el estómago de tanto reír.

Cogemos un montón de comida en McDonalds y nos vamos a cenar sentados frente a una cristalera de un gimnasio, miles de personas en sus cintas de correr nos ven mientras Peeta y yo devoramos unas diez hamburguesas de pollo, algunos nos miran con desprecio, es divertido. Cuando terminamos de comer volvemos andando hasta el parque esta tarde, deben de ser ya como las once de la noche, porque no hay nadie allí y da algo de miedo verlo tan a oscuras. Mi novio se dedica todo el trayecto a frotarme los hombros y quitarme mechones de pelo que tapan mi cara hasta que llegamos a la moto.

- Katniss –me dice Peeta, mirándome a los ojos como con miedo- No hace falta que vayamos si no quieres, no pasa nada, eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti, y…

- Peeta –le pongo un dedo entre los labios para que calle en seco- Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida.

Desde ese instante hasta que llegamos al hotel ambos estamos muy callados, se nota la tensión en el ambiente. Es sólo una noche, no va a pasar nada más, ¿no? En cierta manera Peeta y yo sabemos que si surge algo, surgirá, y espero que él tenga las mismas ganas que tengo yo de compartir "eso" con él.

El viaje es tranquilo aunque algo tenso, me agarro con las manos al estómago de Peeta y noto como se encoge. ¿Por qué tendrá tantos nervios si él (según me dijo Finnick) ya lo ha hecho?

- Ya… Ya hemos llegado –me dice mientras se baja de la motocicleta roja y me tiende la mano para que yo baje- ¿Estás bien? Tú piel parece casi transparente

- Tengo un par de dudas –suelto de carrerilla- ¿Cómo explico a mis padres que no duermo en casa? No he traído más ropa que la que tengo puesta, ¿y mi pijama? Y…

- Katniss –me calla mi novio poniendo tres dedos sobre mis rosados labios- No te preocupes, yo me he ocupado de todo –Peeta me saca el casco de la cabeza y me recoge tres mechones de pelo que tenia sobre la cara- Si te preguntan, has dormido en casa de Madge –río un poco por el tono que usa- Vamos

Me toma de la mano y casi sin darme cuenta, noto mis piernas flotar, de que pasamos por recepción, Peeta ya está abriendo la puerta de la habitación. La número 459. Noto que mi novio pasa la llave magnética con las manos temblando y sudadas. La habitación es blanca con algunos detalles en azul marino, las luces anaranjadas del atardecer se filtran por las cortinas que hay situadas sobre una enorme cristalera. A mi derecha hay un pequeño baño que miro por encima, tiene una bañera amplia, de esas que tanto me gustan para darme un baño de casi una hora. Por lo demás en la habitación hay una cama de matrimonio con sábanas azules claras y dos mesitas a juego a los lados, frente a la cama hay un reparador con una tele de plasma apagada. También tiene un armario empotrado en el que Peeta deja su chaqueta y una bolsa de plástico que ha sacado antes de su moto y en la que no veo lo que hay.

Me siento nerviosa sobre la cama y me muerdo el interior de las mejillas. "Sólo vamos a dormir juntos, no vamos a hacerlo" pienso constantemente. ¡Me va a estallar la cabeza! Una parte de mi mente está acojonada, con todas las letras, pero otra tiene unas ganas increíbles de sentir a Peeta de esa manera.

- ¿Sabes lo mejor de que hoy dormiremos juntos? –me despierta de mis pensamientos la voz de Peeta que se sienta a mi lado y juega con las yemas de sus dedos- Que mañana será tu preciosa lo primero que vea al despertar

- ¿En serio? –es todo lo que consigo decir

- ¿Por qué si no iba a organizar esto? –contesta, mirándome incrédulo- Katniss, te quiero y me muero de ganas de… -Peeta se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior, mis piernas sufren un escalofrío- Dormir contigo, porque… quiero dormir y despertar con tu cara, con tu olor, a mi lado

- Peeta…

Esas simples palabras hacen que mis miedos se disipen, Peeta siempre ha tenido el don de consolar o ayudar a la gente con sus palabras. Le beso dulcemente en sus sonrojadas mejillas, lo que hace que se ponga más rojas incluso.

- Pero antes, necesito que te quedes un rato "encerrada" en el baño

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito que vayas al baño, serán sólo unos minutos nada más –me dice mientras me da la mano y me lleva al baño, antes de cerrar la puerta me dice- No tardaré, no me eches demasiado de menos

Me guiña un ojo y cierra la puerta delante de mis narices. ¿Qué, cojones…? Me siento en la taza y jugueteo con mi pelo, al otro lado de la puerta oigo a Peeta que mueve bolsas y a saber qué cosas. A los diez minutos, que a mí se me hacen eternos, Peeta me grita que ya puedo salir.

- No puede ser…

Es todo lo que soy capaz de decir, estoy alucinando. Toda, y cuando digo que es toda es toda, la habitación está iluminada por velas, huelen a canela. A la entrada del baño las velas están colocadas por el suelo haciendo un pasillo hasta la enorme cama, donde también Peeta ha escrito un "Te quiero" con velas de color rojo con olor a frambuesas y una caja de bombones de chocolate. A un lado Peeta está sentado en el borde de la cama con la cara sonrojada y con unos altavoces pequeños blancos donde suena "let it be" de The Beatles, lo que podría decirse que es nuestra canción (una historia muy larga de contar). Me llevo las manos a la boca y reprimo un chillido entre alegría y emoción.

- ¿Te gusta? – dice mi novio mientras se levanta y se pone a mi lado. Me lanzo a sus brazos y le beso con (demasiada) fuerza. Es lo más romántico que han hecho por mí en la vida- Me tomaré eso como un sí –contesta cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasan, podría pasarme así toda la vida. Así, no sólo mirando a sus ojos, sino también con Peeta a mi lado, no quiero que se marche nunca. Todo esto, y no sólo la noche de hotel y el increíble día que ha organizado hoy, demuestran que él es el indicado. Él…

- Peeta…

- Dime

- Quiero… Quiero… -agacho la cabeza a la vez que trago saliva y noto mis mejillas enrojecer- Quiero que seas el primero –suelto de carrerilla

- ¿El primero?

- Ya sabes, el primero, que…nosotros… hagamos

Peeta vuelve a poner un dedoo en mis labios y se acerca para besarme suavemente por mi cuello, noto un escalofrío en las piernas, se acerca a mi oreja y me susurra.

- Yo también quiero que seas la primera

- Espera, ¿qué? –giro la cara de sopetón- ¿Pero tú no lo habías… hecho, ya?

- No –me contesta, también sorprendido por mi pregunta- ¿Pensabas que sí?

- Sí, o sea… Finnick me dijo que

- Finnick –casi escupe el nombre de su mejor amigo- Voy a matar a ese cabrón

- Perdona Peeta, pensé que tú…

- No, no es así… De hecho, siendo sinceros –Peeta gira la cara y niega con la cabeza- Estoy más que acojonado

Las mejillas de Peeta parecen que van a explotar de lo rojas que están, le tomo de las manos y lo insto a sentarnos sobre el borde de la cama. Los dos estamos nerviosos, Peeta también es virgen, yo voy a darle su primera vez y él a mí la suya. Eso despeja mi mente de toda duda posible y beso a Peeta dulcemente en los labios. A partir de esto beso todo parece no existir, no soy consciente en cierta manera de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, sólo somos Peeta y yo y nuestras bocas unidas.

Besos el cuello de mi novio mientras deslizo mis manos por su camiseta e introduzco las manos por debajo de esta, la piel de Peeta arde en contacto con mis manos que palpan cada parte de su pecho. Él hace lo mismo por mi espalda y comienza a bajarme los tirantes del vestido. Seguimos besándonos lentamente mientras retiro la camiseta de Peeta y el termina de bajarme el vestido, dejándolo sobre mis caderas. Observo detenidamente el perfecto torso de Peeta mientras él observa el mío, no tan perfecto.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –me pregunta con voz dulce aunque temblorosa

- Nadie me había mirado tanto tiempo, y menos…así

- No eres la única que se siente así ahora mismo

- Es raro. Además, no tengo un cuerpo pa...

- Eres perfecta –dice casi susurrando y recogiendo mechones de mi pelo que me caen sobre la cara detrás de mi oreja- Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en él para siempre

Contra eso no puedo luchar, creo que me derrito lentamente de amor ante sus palabras. Me vuelvo a lanzar a sus labios y retomamos nuestra lucha de besos y caricias, Peeta termina de quitarme el sujetador. Suelto un gemido cuando su boca pasa de mis labios y baja hasta mí pecho derecho, me recuesta sobre la cama mientras endurece mi pecho, yo me dedico a alborotarle el pelo de la nuca.

"Venga Katniss, ahora los pantalones", me digo a mi misma mentalmente. Bajo las manos por toda su espalda hasta su trasero, meto las manos por dentro y masajeo sus duras nalgas. El cuerpo de Peeta es tan perfecto, ni demasiado fuerte pero tampoco blando, se nota que entrena mucho, y más en sus amplios brazos de bateador. Buf, está demasiado bueno. Ensimismada en el cuerpo de Peeta casi no me he dado cuenta de que mis manos han desabotonado los botones del pantalón de Peeta.

- Katniss, yo… -dice entonces, subiendo otra vez y delineando mi mandíbula con su lengua, jadea bastante mientras bajo sus pantalones- No sé cómo se hace esto

- Yo tampoco –le agarro de la espalda y le giro sobre la cama, quedando encima de él- Supongo que habrá que quitar estos pantalones

Peeta sonríe y se pasa la lengua por los labios, de un tirón consigo sacarle los pantalones y observo un bulto en la entrepierna de mi novio que surge de sus calzoncillos blancos. Sonrío al saber que su erección es por mi causa, por mi cuerpo. De otro tirón saco sus calzoncillos y observo el miembro de Peeta en todo su esplendor, es la primera vez que veo siquiera a un hombre desnudo. Miro un segundo su perfecto y algo tonificado pecho, hoy podré dormir acostada sobre él. Sonrío pícara.

- ¿Tienes… protección? –pregunto mientras me tumbo más sobre él y reparto besos por su perfecto pecho, podría pasarme así todo el día.

- Sí…sí

Me tumbo a un lado de la cama y observo a Peeta levantarse e ir hasta su chaqueta. Su trasero sin ningún tipo de ropa encima es indescriptible. Ahora mismo sí que me estoy poniendo cachonda. Sí me oyera Madge…

Le tiemblan las manos cuando saca su cartera y de ella un preservativo azul. Cuando levanta la vista y la fija en mí le guiño un ojo y me termino de sacar el vestido por las piernas, Peeta sólo me observa con las manos temblando y una sonrisa sin enseñar los dientes. En un segundo veo que se muerde el labio inferior, pero sigue sin venir, como sigamos así nos va a dar el año nuevo.

- ¿Quieres sentarte aquí? –digo intentando sonar sexy.

Definitivamente, Peeta está más nervioso que yo, asique tengo que acercarme a él para darle la mano y que se tumbe junto a mí.

- Katniss –habla al fin- si no estás segura de esto yo

- Peeta –le beso la mejilla mientras él intenta ponerse el condón- Nunca he estado más segura, en mi vida

Observo como Peeta se pone el preservativo por el lado correcto y nos miramos a los ojos, allá vamos, espero que no duela. Retomamos nuestra batalla de besos y me tumbo lentamente sobre la cama mientras él queda encima de mí, nuestros ojos están dilatados por igual y parece que expulsamos fuego por ellos. Ambos estamos en llamas.

Entonces noto un pinchazo en la parte baja de mi estómago y un escalofrió por mi espalda que sube hasta mi garganta, y gimo. Aprieto los labios mientras Peeta me penetra despacio. Él también aprieta los labios y cierra los ojos, volvemos a gemir a la vez. Duele un poco, pero no tanto como imaginaba. De hecho, al cabo de unos segundos el dolor desaparece y se convierte en una sensación extraña, algo que sube por mi estómago y lucha por salir pero que todavía no lo hace, placer. Mientras esa sensación me inunda el cuerpo Peeta empieza a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, aumentando el placer. Sus movimientos se aceleran cada vez más, aunque no son demasiado fuertes como para que llegue a doler, una burbuja se forma en mi vientre y amenaza con explotar mientras araño la espalda desnuda de Peeta.

- Katniss… Te quiero –dice mientras me mira a los ojos y sus jadeos aumentan

- Yo también te… Ah, quiero, Peeta…

El miembro de Peeta encaja perfectamente con el mío, al igual que nuestros labios que vuelven a juntarse. Entonces la burbuja que tenia estalla y pego un grito demasiado alto mientras noto mi sexo agarrarse con fuerza al pene de Peeta y desbarrar un líquido que no acabo de saber que es. Me aferro a su espalda y le clavo las uñas con fuerza.

- Peeta… -es lo único que consigo decir mientras llego a, lo que creo que es, mi orgasmo. A mi primer orgasmo.

Joder, esta sensación es mil veces mejor de lo que imaginaba, aunque haya sido la primera, creo que hasta tengo ganas de repetir. Me quedo agarrando la espalda de Peeta mientras muerdo su hombro y él acelera más sus movimientos, como un vaivén. Nos quedamos así, unidos de esa manera, y sólo con los gemidos de Peeta que al poco tiempo se corre dentro de mí y grita mi nombre en mi oreja.

Nos quedamos parados, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, y sonriendo como idiotas, todavía sigo con esa sensación rara en el estómago, pero por otra parte me siento agotada. Peeta sale con cuidado y se tumba a mi lado mientras toma aire lentamente, duele un poco cuando sale pero no me importa. Estira el brazo y me tumbo sobre su pecho. Recalco, sobre el pecho DESNUDO de MI Peeta. Noto su corazón latir a tres mil por hora, al igual que el mío. Mientras me quedo embobada con sus latidos, Peeta me peina el pelo desde la cabeza hasta las puntas y me mira dulcemente.

- Oh, has sangrado un poco –abro los ojos y miro a mi derecha- ¿Te ha dolido?

- No, no casi –observo la mancha roja que hay sobre las sábanas, no es muy grande- Pensé que dolería más, la verdad

- Me alegro que no te haya dolido –Peeta me aprieta con él y yo dibujo formas irregulares sobre su pecho con un dedo- Ha sido perfecto

- Tú eres perfecto –río nerviosa

- No, tú lo eres

Peeta coge las mantas que hemos casi tirado al suelo y nos tapa a ambos con ellas. Casi sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos entre suaves caricias y con el latido del corazón de mi novio como fondo.

El despertar es de los mejores que jamás he tenido en mi vida. Peeta tenía razón al decir que despertar con su cara a mi lado sería lo más maravilloso del mundo. Su cara mientras duerme, la sonrisa de niño pequeño al despertar, dejar que me ponga su camiseta de jugar para no quedarme fría, envolvernos juntos con la sábana y ver abrazados un perfecto amanecer desde la terraza. Es como un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad. Peeta ha conseguido darme la mejor noche de mi vida. No sólo por haberle entregado mi virginidad, sino por cómo lo ha hecho. Con la tarde de locuras, las velas en la habitación, y ese sentimiento que no sabría si llamarlo amor. Sí, lo es, amo a Peeta Mellark. Esta noche hemos compartido algo demasiado especial, juntos. Todo lo demás no importa, todo lo malo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta aquí no importa, seguimos juntos. Y quiero que siga siendo, por eso…

- **Peeta, ¿te quedarás conmigo?** –pregunto mientras el calor del sol de la mañana nos golpea en la cara, Peeta me abraza por la espalda y me acerca a él.

- **Siempre**

**Fin del sexto capítulo.**

* * *

**FELIZ DOS MIL TRECEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :) Fin del sexto capítulo… SEGUNDA PARTE No, nop hay tercera parte, aquí termina todo ¿Qué tal, os ha gustado, todo bien detallado, demasiada información con el padre de Peeta? Capitulo intenso, me ha sido bastante complicado escribirlo y no me gusta el resultado final, pero siempre me pasa igual asique :)**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis "All about Us", sois geniales, seguro que os gustará estas historias. Y también gracias a todos los que os pasasteis por los primeros relatos, creo que hasta incluso os gusta más los Antes que la otra en si jajaja MIL GRACIAS**

**Como siempre, decir, G-R-A-C-I-A-S a mis Mentalmente Desorientadas favoritas de twitter. Tanto a Kari/Glimmer/Rubia (**HungerMuser),**nuestra Johanna, la más drogada de todas nosotras jarcoirisdecolores (**Caobacafé**), a mi sol y mis estrellas, aquella luz en la oscuridad, mi esposa, mi Katniss, Carla (**CarlaMellark**), MI EFFIE GRITONA (que ya no me grita en sus reviews) obsesa de la caoba pupete mofletes de nube (**torposoplo12)**CHACHO., y nuestro Marvel/Mervel personal, Claudia (**munloka**) :D ¡Pan quemado ebrigüer!**

**Y, aprovechando la coyuntura, quiero desearos un Feliz Año 2013. Os deseo que este sea un año lleno de alegrías y de buenos momentos. También que sea un año de buenas y nuevas historias que podamos leer y compartir entre todos. Mis mejores deseos a todos mis pequeños lectores y al resto de escritores de Fanfiction, yo llevo pocos meses en estas tierras pero esto forma parte de mí, no sé qué haría ahora sin la gente que conocido por aquí ni las historias que he podido leer. Gracias.**

**Tambien quería hablar sobre la "primera vez", que es lo de que trata este shot. A todas esas personas que todavía no lo hayan experimentado quiero decirles que no han de tener ni prisa ni miedo. La cosa está en hacerlo con alguien que creas especial, ¿y qué si no llega? Ya llegará. De mientras lo que no hay que hacer es comerse la cabeza y pensar que os quedareis solos de por vida. NO. POSITIVISMO A TOPE. ¿Y qué si acabamos con cuarenta años, solos, y viviendo con cinco gatos? ¡Pero son tus gatos! (ida de olla). Bueno, no me enrollo más, que seáis felices y punto :)**

**Nos leemos y un Feliz año grandes tributos :D Contesto reviews por PM, que no se si tengo xD**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark**


	9. Séptimo capítulo

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza._Aviso/Danger:_Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, algunas frases o situaciones pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**Música de acompañamiento: **toda la música de "fiesta" que conozcáis.

* * *

_Séptimo capítulo:** I´m Peeta and I know it**_

**Peetas´s POV**

- ¡Es muy sencillo Peeta! Te repito: equiscírculocuadradocuadrado equisarribacuadradoderechaci rculoequisarribarribaequisde rechacuadradocirculocuadrado circuloarribaarribaderechaeq uis ¡Y listo!

- Finnick, eso es más imposible de aprender que las matemáticas.

- Pues entonces voy a seguir paneándote en este juego, rubio de bote.

Y, efectivamente, me gana cinco a cero en la segunda parte del juego. Los videojuegos sobre fútbol no son lo mío y mi mejor amigo siempre se aprovecha de esto. Cuando terminamos la tercera partida de la tarde y vamos encendiendo el Resident Evil aprovecho para tomarme otra cerveza. Finnick, cerveza, y videojuegos. ¿Puede haber una tarde mejor?

- Por cierto, ¿al final que has decidido que vas a ponerte para la fiesta de Tresh? –pregunto a Finnick mientras poso mi bebida en la mesa.

- La verdad es que no he decidido nada –me contesta mi amigo desde el suelo donde está la videoconsola- supongo que… -Finnick se lleva la mano al mentón y se sienta a mi lado- ...improvisaré.

- Todos los años dices lo mismo y siempre nos acabas sorprendiendo.

- Sobre todo a las tías –replica, guiñándome el ojo y bebiendo él también.

- No empecemos.

Estamos a principios de febrero asique, como cada año, nuestro amigo Tresh organiza en su casa una fiesta de magnitudes gigantescas para celebrar el Carnaval. No es que me gusten mucho las fiestas, pero esta es realmente importante. ¿Qué por qué? Pues porque Katniss va a venir conmigo. Katniss es… Bueno, digamos que nos conocimos de forma "bastante curiosa", no me voy a poner a relatarlo ahora. A lo que íbamos, como mi amiga no tiene muchos conocidos me he propuesto llevarla a la fiesta de disfraces para presentarle a mis compañeros. Os confieso que estoy verdaderamente nervioso pues no sé cómo reaccionara la gente al conocerla, sobre todo Finnick, ese me da realmente pavor.

- ¿Y tú, de que te vas a disfrazar este año?

- Pues igual me tienes que dejar algo –contesto, comenzando a dar a una partida nueva- Había pensado vestirme con tu ropa de socorrista y pintarme un par de heridas por el cuerpo.

- ¿Mi ropa de socorrista?

- No tengo mucha pasta como para gastarla en disfraces, sino te importa claro…

- Sin problema, además eso de salvavidas pone a las tías que no veas. ¿Y lo de las heridas, qué es, vas a ir de zombi?

- Socorrista atacado por un tiburón –puntualizo- ya verás que guay van a quedar las heridas. Llevo meses practicando para pintármelas.

- Como te queden como los brazos que tenias el año que fuiste de árbol seguro que sorprendes.

- ¡No iba de árbol! Iba camuflado.

¿Por qué me llama árbol? Hace dos años me vestí de marrón entero y luego me pinté los brazos como si fuera el tronco de un árbol. Aparte, me puse una cinta de guerra en la frente y me hice rayas negras en la cara. ¡Iba de soldado camuflado, no de árbol!

Pasamos el resto de la noche jugando y bebiendo cerveza hasta que nos vamos a cenar con los padres de Finnick a un restaurante indio. Tengo que dar las gracias a los padres de Finnick por dejarme "vivir" en su casa. No es que no pise la mía pero… También es algo complicado de explicar.

- ¡Y nada de beber alcohol! –nos dice Thomas, el Señor Odair, mientras aparca la furgoneta que usa la familia.

- Entendido –respondemos Finnick y yo al unísono.

Finnick me lanza una mirada con la que quiere decir que va a cogerse una cogorza monumental, como en todas las fiestas a las que voy con él. "Tengo que presentarle a Kat antes de que este vomitando por la calle", me digo. Aprovecho la cena para soltarle la bomba de Katniss a mi amigo.

- Finnick, mañana voy a presentarte a Katniss.

- ¿A quién? –suspiro y pongo los ojos en blanco ante su preguntas.

- Katniss, la chica que te dije que conocí, la que…

- Ah, la del baño.

Tanto Thomas como Charlotte giran sus caras y me miran alucinados. Vale, eso ha sonado muy mal.

- La que encontré –puntualizo bien la última palabra- Voy a llevarla a la fiesta de Tresh.

- ¿Llevarla?

- Digamos que no tiene… Muchos amigos. Entonces la voy a llevar a que conozca a un par de amigos míos, como tú Finnick.

El resto de la cena cuento a los padres de Finnick mi encuentro con Katniss, los problemas que tiene en el instituto, y el "contrato" que tenemos entre ambos. Yo a ella la ayudaría y ella a mí. Soy un caballero, tengo que cumplir mi palabra, asique mi plan de ayudarla comienza con que tenga otros amigos que no sea los libros.

- Eso es muy bonito cariño –me dice Charlotte mientras terminamos de cenar, siempre me llama "cariño" o "cielo".- Seguro que esa chica se lo pasa genial teniéndote de acompañante.

- A ver, espera –nos interrumpe Finnick, abriendo los ojos como si acabara de descubrir la pirámide de Keops- ¿Katniss Eveerden, no es la puta del instituto?

- ¡Finnick! –protesta su padre.

- Es mentira –contesto yo serio- Lo acabo de explicar Finnick, ella no ha hecho nunca nada, es todo culpa de Helena.

- De la PUTA de Helena, querrás decir cariño –dice entonces la madre de Finnick, ya sabemos a quién ha salido mi amigo.

Para las doce de la noche volvemos a la casa de los Odair, aprovecho para llamar a mi padre pero (como siempre) no responde. Supongo que tenga que pasar mañana a limpiar, la casa debe de estar hasta arriba de mierda. Como no me cogen en mi casa, llamo a Katniss.

- ¡Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiga! –me contesta una voz estridente al otro lado del teléfono.

- Esto…. –toso- ¿Está Katniss? Soy Peeta, Peeta Mellark.

- Mira –otra voz suena por otra línea, ¿estoy hablando a tres bandas? Esta voz suena a una de hombre, con un toque de borracho- Si eres otro de esos que quieren que mi hija le haga cosas extrañas, ¡ya estas colgando CHICO!

- ¡Haymitch!

- No, señor, yo…

Estoy flipando lo que se dice bastante, ¿qué ha querido decir con hacer cosas extrañas? ¿Con quién demonios estoy hablando?

- Papá, Mamá, colgad ya los teléfonos –suena entonces la voz de Katniss, agitada, como si hubiera salido corriendo a coger el aparato- Lo siento Peeta…

- Tranquila, ¿esos eran tus padres? –parece que ya han colgado los otros dos.

- Sí – suspiro aliviado y me siento en la cama, todavía sorprendido- Mi madre Effie y mi padre Haymitch, ambos adoptivos como ya te conté.

- Oh, es verdad, bueno… Parecen, interesantes –por no decir "pirados" a mi amiga- ¿Qué ha querido decir tu padre con eso de pedirte cosas extrañas?

En ese momento Finnick entra con el pijama puesto, me ve hablando por teléfono pero con un gesto de la cabeza le indico que no es mi padre, asique sonríe y coge el portátil para sentarse a mi lado en el sofá de su habitación. Katniss no parece responder a mi pregunta. Al minuto de silencio me doy cuenta.

- Oh, vale, Helena… ¿Real?

- Real… Peeta, ¿por qué siempre me preguntas las cosas con eso de "real o no real"?

- Entiendo –contesto, pasando de su pregunta- Ella dio tú número a tíos y ellos te llaman para que les hagas favores sexuales –Finnick saca la cabeza de un vídeo de golpes de gente y me mira perplejo.

- Sí, pero cambié de número hace un par de semanas asique dejarán de llamar, supongo.

- Vaya…

- Sí… -otro silencio- ¿Qué querías Peeta?

Demonios, casi se me olvida.

- Ah, sí, quería confirmar lo de mañana.

- Peeta, no creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Por qué? Es una idea genial, seguro que les caes bien a todos.

- No soy buena haciendo amigos.

- Yo te enseñaré.

- ¿Me enseñarás a hacer amigos?

- Sí, si es necesario –respondo intentando sonar serio, pero más bien debo de parecer un loco. Ella no responde.- ¿Katniss?

- De acuerdo, confirmado lo de mañana.

- Así me gusta soldado Everdeen, paso a buscarla a las ocho.

- Entendido soldado Mellark. Hasta mañana.

Antes de que pueda despedirme también me cuelga, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Esta chica cada día me sorprende más. Al instante Finnick me pregunta sobre lo de los "favores sexuales" y nos marchamos a dormir intentando no contarle nada, mi mejor amigo siempre quiere enterarse de todo.

El día siguiente pasa si ninguna novedad, paro por casa para limpiar todo y por suerte no me encuentro con mi padre asique puedo dedicarme a hacerme algo de comer. No he sabido de Katniss en todo el día, según me dijo se iba a vestir junto con Madge Undersee. Tengo ganas de ver que disfraz tiene Madge, y espero que a ella le guste el mío y "pueda surgir algo". Sí, Madge es mi proyecto de novia qué ocurre. Finnick dice que le gusto y ella a mí la verdad no mucho, pero tiene buen cuerpo y por intentarlo no ocurrirá nada. Además, Madge es amiga de Katniss, la única que tiene esta, asique Katniss puede ayudarme a hablar con Madge. El plan perfecto.

Tomo la ropa de Finnick y me la pongo. Camiseta blanca que luego mancho de sangre, pantalones rojos cortos (y demasiado pegados al cuerpo, he de decir), y un silbato que me pongo al cuello. Hago un par de heridas falsas por los brazos, la cara, y las piernas. Pero el punto estrella se lo llevan los mordiscos que me pinto. Es un poco sucio hacerlo, pero me encanta, desconecto totalmente del mundo cuando pito. Mientras me arreglo un trozo de carne que se me cae de la rodilla pongo música a todo volumen, como estoy solo en casa me permito el lujo de cantar en alto. Termino al cabo de una hora más o menos, me miro al espejo del baño para ver como he quedado.

- Mellark, molas –me digo a mí reflejo.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, aunque en realidad sí que parezco un zombi o una mezcla extraña entre socorrista y zombi. Una pasada con mis manos por mi pelo para revolverlo y ya estoy listo. Cojo el teléfono, cartera, llaves, y salgo a por Katniss en mi Vespa. Algunas señoras me ven salir de casa y se asustan, pero cuando las sonrío y me ve subir en mi moto roja ya me saludan. Debo de estar irreconocible. Para las ocho exactas estoy en la puerta de casa de Katniss. Se supone que iba a arreglarse con Madge, tendré que hacer turnos para llevarlas en moto hasta la casa de Tresh. Miro el teléfono para darle una llamada perdida a Katniss y que sepa que estoy aquí, tengo un mensaje de Finnick.

- **¡CHACHO! Ya estamos pozos aquí, ya llevro tres cerezas, date pizza. Finnick (8:03)**

No sé si me habla un Finnick borracho o que su corrector ortográfico del teléfono le trolea, opto por la primera opción. Maldita sea, tengo que presentarle a Katniss antes de que se emborrache más, sino no la recordará. La puerta de casa de mi amiga se abre y veo una sombra gigante aparecer. ¿No serán los padres otra vez, verdad? La luz proveniente de la casa me da en la cara asique hasta que Katniss no me tapa la luz no consigo ver su disfraz.

- Perdón, me ha llevado tiempo meterme en este vestido imposible –me dice Katniss, dando un par de vueltas para que vea su conjunto.

¿De qué se supone que va disfrazada? Katniss trae puesto un vestido tipo medieval en colores verdes claros y oscuros, parece de licra tal y como lo tiene pegado al cuerpo, no se la ven los pies. Todo bien si no fuera por el pelo. ¡Trae un pelo gigantesco! Debe ser la peluca pelirroja más grande que he visto en mi vida, está llena de rizos.

- ¿Qué cojones? –no puedo evitar preguntar en voz alta. Katniss me mira sorprendida entre el montón de pelo que tiene en la cara.

- Soy Mérida, la de la película de Brave, ¿no la conoces?

- Esto…

- Mérida, Disney, Brave. Mira, si llevo su arco y todo.

Katniss se da la vuelta y me enseña un carcaj y un arco que lleva colgados a la espalda. Asiento como si reconociera de qué película va disfrazada y la paso el casco para que se monte. Me río mientras intenta atarse el casco con tanto pelo encima, se ve guapa con ese tono rojo. Por el camino me cuenta que Madge al final se ha disfrazado en su casa, puesto que la pilla bastante cerca de casa de Tresh. Noto a Kat algo nerviosa pero intento hacerla sentir bien hasta que llegamos a donde es la fiesta. La música se escucha desde la calle donde aparco y ayudo a Kat a bajar.

- Dios, es imposible moverse con este vestido –comenta, estirándose del atuendo y dándose un gomazo- Hoy acaba mal.

- Podías haberte puesto otra cosa menos incómoda.

- En Carnaval siempre se va de: puta más el nombre del disfraz normal –me contesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Esto será, por lo menos, lo más curioso que vean hoy.

- Sobre todo con ese pelo de leona, ¡pareces los Bee Gees!

- ¡Tú calla, universitario zombi!

- Soy un socorrista zombi –protesto mientras Katniss se me adelanta a la casa.

Cuando estamos casi llegando y ya vemos a más gente Katniss toma mi mano y la aprieta con fuerza, esto me hace dar un salto por la sorpresa. Tiene las manos heladas y temblorosas, pero por alguna extraña razón el cuerpo me pide que no se la suelte sino que la apriete con fuerza, demostrando que estoy con ella en esto y que todo saldrá bien.

Entramos por la puerta de la casa de Tresh entre una masa de gente disfrazada de todo tipo de cosas. La casa está a reventar, y eso que es de tres plantas y con jardín. La música de la banda sonora de Project X suena a más no poder de volumen mientras pasamos, cogidos de la mano, entre enfermeras, vampiros, abejas, perros, Charles Chapplins, travestis, y todo tipo de disfraces imaginables. Todo el mundo tiene un vaso en la mano, o incluso dos algunos, con cerveza, vodka, whisky, y toda clase de bebidas alcohólicas. Con tanto ruido no oigo casi nada, pero echo vistazos cada pocos segundos hacia Katniss, que mira al suelo y está roja como un tomate. Doy un apretón fuerte y levanta la vista para clavar sus ojos grises en los míos, casi noto parárseme el corazón.

- ¡Tranquila, confía en mí! –grito parándonos frente a las escaleras.

- ¡Yo confío en ti! –me responde ella.

Eso hace que se me forme una sonrisa de bobalicón que sería para fotografiarla, no sé por qué Katniss me produce eso, que sonría o que tenga un revuelto en el estómago nada comparado a una indigestión, es un dolor extraño, como mariposas. Parpadeo unos segundos y retomo la subida por las escaleras, intentando pasar las piernas entre parejas metiéndose mano o grupos bebiendo sentados. En el piso de arriba el ambiente es el mismo, gente disfrazada bailando y bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Camino por el estrecho pasillo que lleva al cuarto de Tresh mientras intento buscar a alguien conocido y preguntarle por Finnick, él tiene que ser el primero en conocer a Katniss, tiene que ser Finnick. Justo cuando doblo la esquina de la casa una humareda me da en la cara, lo que me hace pararme y quitarme todo el humo de la cara. También toso porque me ha entrado por la garganta, y odio totalmente el tabaco.

- ¡Gracias por el humo! –protesto, pasándome la mano por la cara.

- ¡Perdón, Peeta, no sabía que eras tú!

Consigo abrir los ojos que me pican un poco por el humo y distingo una cosa de color carne delante de mí. Es Madge.

- ¡Katniss, has venido!

Katniss suelta mi mano y abraza a una casi desnuda Mage. Cuando ya veo del todo contemplo por detrás el disfraz de la rubia, va de fresa, sí es que puede llamarse así.

- ¡Al final has venido de Mérida! –conversan las chicas, cogidas de las manos y dando vueltas una a la otra.

- ¡Y tú de puti-fresa! –contesta Katniss, mirándome un segundo y sonriendo tímida.

- No voy de puti-fresa, ¿verdad que no Peeta?

Madge se gira a mí y observo que su traje es tan corto como por detrás. La rubia trae puesta una mini falda (cinturón ancho) y la parte de arriba de un bikini, ambos con estampados de fresa en rojo y negro. Todo a juego con una boina verde y unas botas de punta negras con tacón. Me quedo algo embobado, pero un tosido de Katniss me despierta. Miro un segundo a "Mérida" y veo que me mira con saña, esperando a ver qué digo, como si estuviera… ¿celosa? No, no puede estar celosa, es Katniss.

- Estás genial Magde, aunque mejor sin el cigarrillo –contesto, haciendo que Katniss mire la mano de su amiga.

- ¿Fumas?

- Sólo en las fiestas –nos cuenta la rubia, intercambiando miradas entre ambos- Ah, por cierto Peeta, Finnick está en la habitación de Tresh. Me dijo que te estaba esperando.

- Genial, vamos Katniss.

Inconscientemente vuelvo a tomar la mano de Katniss y la llevo hasta el cuarto de Tresh. Noto una corriente eléctrica pasar entre nuestras manos cuando están unidas, definitivamente me gusta tenerla agarrada. Me paro en la puerta y oigo a Finnick reírse tras esta. Vamos allá. Tomo aire. Una, dos…

- Finnick, tío dónde…

- ¡PEETA!

Levanto la vista ante el grito de Katniss y me fijo en que Finnick está tumbado en la cama metiéndose mano con Sarah. Están a oscuras, y casi sin ropa. Mierda. La novia de mi amigo nos mira con los ojos como platos y se queda helada, como Katniss y yo.

- ¡Joder, Peeta, dame un segundo!

La voz de Finnick y el cojín que me lanza a la cara hace que destrabe y salga corriendo de la habitación, Katniss lo hace delante de mí. Cerramos la puerta y nos posamos en esta, todavía con el shock en el cuerpo. Tras unos minutos Katniss y yo estallamos en una carcajada conjunta. Acabo de pillar a mi mejor amigo follando con su novia, increíble.

Bajamos al salón de la casa y consigo hacerme con dos vasos rojos con cerveza. Katniss rechaza la cerveza asique me bebo el suyo y la paso otro de vodka negro con coca-cola, que parece gustarle más. Saludo a un par de personas a lo lejos, pero nadie parece acercarse a Kat y a mí, no sé por qué.

- Peeta… Debería irme –me confiesa mi amiga, acercándose a mi oreja para poder oírla bien. Su voz en mi oído mi provoca un ligero escalofrío- No pinto nada aquí, ya lo estás viendo como nos miran.

Paso mi vista por el salón como si fuera el periscopio de un submarino y contemplo que varias personas nos miran de reojo y cuchichean. ¿Será por Katniss?

- Tonterías Kat, estás disfrazada nadie va a reconocerte con esa pedazo peluca –contesto yo, mirando los grisáceos ojos de mi amiga- Además, que piensen lo que quieran, yo estoy genial a tu lado.

Katniss agacha la cabeza y veo que se pone tan roja como su peluca, ¿por qué siempre se ruboriza ante mis elogios? Yo sólo la digo la verdad. Si la gente se cree lo que dice Helena, es que son idiotas, y ellos se pierden a una excelente compañera como es Katniss. Por mi derecha veo pasar a Tresh disfrazado de Michael Jackson, debería presentarle a Kat pero decido esperar todavía a Finnick. Hablando del Rey de Roma, Finnick baja justo entonces las escaleras y viene caminando a nosotros.

- ¿¡QUÉ COJONES!?

Toda, y cuando digo toda es toda, la gente de la fiesta se gira a ver a Finnick y su "disfraz". Está cubierto en una red dorada que está estratégicamente anudada en su entrepierna para que no se pueda decir técnicamente que está desnudo, pero está tan cerca de eso cómo es posible. Aparte de eso, no trae nada más. Varias chicas se muerden los labios y le lanzan miradas más que lascivas a mi amigo, que se acerca a nosotros y nos mira sonriente. "Tiene sonrisa de haber follado de lo lindo", pienso para mis adentros.

- Hola.

- Hola, Finnick esta es Katniss –digo, al fin, intentando no fijar la vista en su entrepierna casi desnuda.

Mi amigo da dos sonoros besos en las mejillas de Katniss, la cual tiene el rostro serio, como si no la importara como va vestido mi mejor amigo. "Bien, eso es un comienzo", pienso otra vez.

- ¡Joder, vaya par de tetas tienes Katniss!

A la mierda todo. Katniss abre los ojos como platos y le suelta una cachetada bien sonora a mi amigo. Mierda, mierda. Mi cuerpo no reacciona hasta que la risa de Finnick me despierta.

- ¡Vaya con la pelirroja, tienes bastante fuerza! ¿Verdad?

- ¡Finnick! –digo yo, al fin, poniéndome delante de Katniss, que le sigue mirando como si echara fuego por los ojos.

- No soy pelirroja, es una peluca –dice entonces Katniss, escrutando a mi compañero con una sonrisa de lado- Poseidón.

Espera, ¿qué? Esto no es normal. Esta no es la Katniss tímida, y esto no es PARA NADA la reacción que me esperaba al presentarlos.

- Oh, perdóneme usted, chica en llamas.

- Peeta, voy a buscar a Madge, necesito saber si voy a su casa a dormir –Katniss gira la cara y me mira a los ojos recuperando la cara de niña buena de antes.- Ahora vengo -asiento y mi amiga vuelve a mirar fanfarrona a Finnick- Un placer, Odair.

- Lo mismo, Everdeen.

Katniss se marcha de mi lado sin poder evitar llevar mis ojos a sus caderas, que se mueven perfectas al salir del salón. Soy un hombre, es normal que se me vayan los ojos. Pero es que tiene un cuerpo perfecto. ¡Peeta, basta!

- ¡Mira quien ha aparecido, Mellark´s baguette! –me despierta la voz de Finnick, que mira mi entrepierna. Bajo los ojos y me doy cuenta de que tengo una ligera erección.

- ¡Finnick! –contesto, tapándome con el vaso como puedo- ¿Por qué llamas a mi pene baguette?

- ¿Y tú al mío trucha? Es algo que nunca sabremos –dice mi amigo, tomando mi segundo vaso y bebiendo- Asique esa es Katniss.

- Ya, es verdad, eres un capullo Finnick –salto entonces- ¿Por qué narices le has dicho eso de las tetas?

- Porque las tiene, y más con ese vestido tan apretado. Y no me lo niegues que tú baguette opina lo mismo que yo.

- Da igual Finnick, la has asustado.

- Pues mi mejilla no dice lo mismo –responde el cobrizo, sonriendo de lado y tocándose la enrojecida mejilla.- Además, lo que dije ha sido para comprobar una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué eres un capullo?

- No, que es una persona fuerte aunque se haga la tímida. Ya lo has visto tú también.

Me quedo helado unos minutos mientras un par de chicas vienen donde nosotros y nos piden que nos saquemos una foto con ellas. ¿Ha hecho eso para descubrir cómo es Katniss? ¿Por qué? Bueno, en parte me alegro de saber que tras esa personita tan tímida hay alguien capaz de darle una torta a Finnick Odair nada más conocerle. De hecho, me encanta.

Finnick y yo vamos en busca de Tresh mientras seguimos bebiendo y contemplando la fiesta, hay gente que no conozco del instituto. No me preocupo de Katniss, supongo que estando con Madge se lo esté pasando mejor que con un tío que la primera vez que la ve dice que tiene unas tetas estupendas.

Para cuando dan las dos de la mañana todo el equipo de béisbol está ya dando tumbos por la casa, pero la música y el baile no para de ser frenético en toda la noche. Yo llevo ya bastantes cervezas en el cuerpo, aún soy consciente de mis actos pero no deslumbro con totalidad las cosas. Me siento junto a Gloss, Finnick el semidesnudo, y otro chaval que no conozco a charlar mientras seguimos bebiendo como cosacos. La música se para cuando estoy terminando mi vaso de Vodka con limón bien rico y oigo entonces a Tresh informando que el karaoke está ya listo en la parte de arriba. No puedo evitar reír ante la idea de ponerse a cantar en medio de una fiesta de disfraces, aparte que llevo bastante alcohol en el cuerpo y eso me hace reír hasta con el aire.

- ¡Peeta, vamos a cantar venga! –me despierta entonces la voz de Madge, que se abalanza contra mí y se agarra a mi brazo. Está casi tan borracha como yo.

- No, no, Peeta no canta –contesto yo, negando con la cabeza y cogiendo otro vaso.- Espera, ¿qué haces aquí Madge, y Katniss?

Madge toma mi silbato y se lo mete en la boca, haciendo que suene fuerte. La chica disfrazada de fresa posa la cabeza en mi hombro y ríe nerviosa. No, nerviosa no, borracha. Aunque yo tampoco me quito dado que también estoy considerablemente ebrio.

- Kat se ha… Puf, volatilizado –me contesta la rubia, haciendo movimientos lentos con sus brazos. Obviamente, esto hace que me ponga bastante nervioso, pero Madge se sigue riendo- Tranquilo, está con Brutus, estará bien.

- ¿Brutus, el del equipo de rugby? –pregunta Finnick, riendo a través de su vaso.

- Sí, han congeniado bastante bien –responde Madge, inclinando su cuerpo por delante de mí y poniendo sus manos en mis rodillas- Poseidón.

- ¿Qué? –salto yo, obviando el mote que antes dijo Katniss y que ha vuelto a usar Madge.

Esto hace que me enfade bastante, salto de la silla dejando a Madge tirada por el suelo y a Finnick ayudándola a mantenerse en pie. Camino mosqueado por la casa en busca de Katniss. En serio, luego querrá que no la llamen tíos a su casa para pedirle sexo, pero en cuanto ve a uno se marcha con él. Luego la llamarán puta y se cortará los brazos, ¡si es que es idiota! Sé que esto no debería importarme, pues Katniss es libre para hacer lo que quiera, pero mi grado de alcohol es amplio y cuando estoy bebido suelo mosquearme con facilidad. Como no encuentro a Katniss por ninguna parte, voy cogiendo todos los vasos con bebida que encuentro a mi paso y los vacío como si no hubiera mañana. Cuando llego al baño para hacer pis me arrodillo y termino vomitando sobre la taza. Joder, que asco. Me limpio con la camiseta ya no tan blanca de Finnick y salgo, decido a encontrar a Katniss. No puede ser, Peeta, tienes que dejarla hacer lo que quiera. Igual Brutus luego se hace novio suyo y así ella será feliz. ¡Qué demonios! Brutus la echará un polvo y adiós Katniss. No puedo permitir que la haga eso, tengo que encontrarla. Salgo del baño aguantándome en el marco de la puerta y mirando otra vez, alguien me da otra cerveza y me la tomo sin aspavientos.

Camino y camino entre el tumulto de gente, que ya veo difusa, he bebido demasiado. Sin darme cuenta doy donde está el karaoke, el cuarto está reventar de gente, que ríe y bebe al igual que todos. Ahora está Madge en el escenario cantando "Girls who wanna have fun", pronunciando como puede, y moviéndose en eses sobre el improvisado escenario. ¿Cuándo ha llegado ahí, cuánto tiempo he estado dando vueltas en esta casa de locos? Finnick aparece a mi lado y pasa su brazo por mis hombros, él también está muy borracho pero no tiene cara de haber vomitado como he hecho yo.

- ¿Has visto a Katniss? –consigo pronunciar como puedo.

- No, pero Madge lleva todo el rato buscándote. Me ha dicho que quiere chuparte toda la polla amigo –me contesta mi amigo, sonriendo y señalando a la rubia que ya está terminando de cantar- Se ha subido a cantar para que la encontraras, tiene los ovarios bien puestos la fresa esa.

Bufo a mi amigo y camino enfadado al escenario, mientras dos chicos ayudan a Madge a bajar cuando termina de cantar. Cojo el micrófono con enfado y me subo al escenario. No soy consciente de que me he puesto delante de un montón de gente, micrófono en mano, y con un pedo increíble, hasta que la música empieza a sonar. Decido dejar todo de lado y disfrutar de la canción que suena. Dejando de pensar en Katniss, en Finnick, y en nadie. Sólo yo, Peeta. El ritmo inicial empieza a sonar y me muevo dando giros al micrófono con la mano. La gente parece crecer en la sala, pero yo sólo veo borrones que me señalan y me graban. Una parte de mi cerebro dice que pare, que estoy demasiado borracho para esto y que no soy yo, pero la otra me hace comenzar a mover las caderas al ritmo de "I´m sexy and I kwnow it". Por supuesto que voy a cantarla, pero soy Peeta Mellark, voy a hacerlo a mi modo.

_When I walk on by, poor be lookin' like they gonna die._

_They need to be fed; to the rescue - the boy with the bread!_

_This is how I roll, pants on fire outta control_

_The baker's son with strong ass arms._

_When the cameras go up I turn on my charms_

Camino por el improvisado escenario mientras me dejo llevar por la música, haciendo incluso movimientos con mis caderas y pasándome la mano por el pelo intentando ser "sexy". La gente empieza a aparecer para verme.

_Girl look at that rye,_

_Girl look at that wheat,_

_Girl look at that sourdough,_

_I BAKE BREAD._

_Girl look at that bagel,_

_Girl look at that crust,_

_Girl look at that pumpernickel,_

_I BAKE BREAD._

Veo un par de teléfonos asomar y grabarme, pero me da igual, yo sigo. Aprovecho para buscar con la mirada a Katniss.

_When I walk out the shop, yeah, this is what I see:_

_Katniss Everdeen is staring at me._

_I got a loaf in my hands and I ain't afraid to throw it, throw it, throw it, throw it…_

¿Por qué narices estoy diciendo todo esto? Peeta estás muy borracho. Me agarro con una mano mi entrepierna e imito el movimiento que hacen en el vídeo de la canción que canto.

_I'M PEETA AND I KNOW IT._

_I'M PEETA AND I KNOW IT._

La gente se vuelve realmente loca, ser ríen, me imitan el baile, mi vitorean. Yo continuo en mi mundo mientras oigo a una chica gritarme "guapo".

_When I'm at the games, I'm painted like a rock trying to survive the days_

_And when i'm in a cave, I'm the guy Katniss is trying to save_

_This is how I roll, in camoflauge and ready to go._

_Everyone's dying, but I stay alive._

_No food, no shelter, but I still survive!_

Dislumbro a Finnick entre la gente, está llorando de la risa al verme. Yo sigo y repito el estribillo mientras busco alguna bebida por el escenario, aunque soy totalmente inconsciente de mis actos.

_Girl look at that rye,_

_Girl look at that wheat,_

_Girl look at that sourdough,_

_I BAKE BREAD._

_Girl look at that bagel,_

_Girl look at that crust,_

_Girl look at that pumpernickel,_

_I BAKE BREAD._

_When I walk out the shop, yeah, this is what I see:_

_Katniss Everdeen is staring at me._

_I got a loaf in my hands and I ain't afraid to throw it, throw it, throw it, throw it…_

_I'M PEETA AND I KNOW IT._

_I'M PEETA AND I KNOW IT._

Y la parte final llega, la habitación no puede estar más llena, pero sigo sin ver a Katniss. Bueno, no veo casi nada ya. Cojo un vaso de cerveza y me lo acabo de un trago antes de llegar al estribillo final.

_Moki, moki moki moki mokingjay!_

_Moki, moki moki moki mokingjay!_

_Moki, moki moki moki mokingjay!_

Sí, Peeta borracho Mellark se inventa palabras como "mokingjay". Porque yo lo valgo.

_I'm in the Hunger Games yeah._

_In the hunger games._

_I'M PEETA AND I KNOW IT._

_I'M PEETA AND I KNOW IT._

_OH!_

_Girl look at that rye,_

_Girl look at that wheat,_

_Girl look at that sourdough,_

_I BAKE BREAD._

_Girl look at that bagel,_

_Girl look at that crust,_

_Girl look at that pumpernickel,_

_I BAKE BREAD._

_I'M PEETA AND I KNOW IT._

_I'M PEETA AND I KNOW IT._

Antes de que pueda dejarme llevar por la masa de aplausos y risas veo a Katniss metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla de Brutus, mi estomago vuelve a la batalla y me hace vomitar en medio del escenario, delante de todos.

Peeta Mellark, borracho y **celoso.**

**Fin del séptimo capítulo.**

* * *

**UNA ISLA MUY CHAAAAAAAACHO CHACHO CHACHOOO Fin del séptimo capítulo, y no hay segunda parte. Lo siento, esto es una ida de cabeza que me dio y me parece que ha quedado bien. Pero irá ligada al siguiente shot que será SU PRIMER BESO No digo más :) ¿Qué tal, os ha gustado, todo bien detallado, os habéis reído? Decidme que no os encanta el I´m Peeta and I Know it, y Finnick vestido como en Cathing Fire, sí, genial :)**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis "All about Us", sois geniales, seguro que os gustará estas historias. Y también gracias a todos los que os pasasteis por los primeros relatos, creo que hasta incluso os gusta más los Antes que la otra en si jajaja MIL GRACIAS**

**Como siempre, decir, G-R-A-C-I-A-S a mis Mentalmente Desorientadas favoritas de twitter. Tanto a Kari/Glimmer/Rubia (**HungerMuser**)**,**nuestra Johanna, la más drogada de todas nosotras jarcoirisdecolores (**Caobacafé**), a mi sol y mis estrellas, aquella luz en la oscuridad, mi esposa, mi Katniss, Carla (**CarlaMellark**), MI EFFIE GRITONA (que ya no me grita en sus reviews) obsesa de la caoba pupete mofletes de nube (**torposoplo12** CHACHO, y nuestro Marvel/Mervel personal, Claudia (**munloka**) :D ¡Pan quemado ebrigüer!**

**Contesto reviews por PM, que no se si tengo xD** **and may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark**


	10. Octavo capítulo

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza._Aviso/Danger:_Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, algunas frases o situaciones pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**Música de acompañamiento: **The pretender - Foo Fighters

* * *

_Octavo capítulo:** Road Finnick Trip**_

**Finnick´s POV**

**_Lunes 12 de Mayo 18:43_**

- WHY IF I SAY I´M NOT LIKE THE OTHERS? WHY IF I SAY I´M NOT JUST ANOTHER ONE OF YOU PLAYS…

Peeta y yo cantamos "The Pretender" de los Foo Fighters a viva voz mientras él sujeta la cámara de video, apuntando a nosotros dos, y yo intento mantener la vista en la carretera.

- SO WHO ARE YOU, YEAH WHO ARE YOU, YEAH WHO ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Casi me quedo sin respirar en el tramo final, pero entre el rubio y yo nos cogemos la motivada más increíble que pueda tenerse cantando en el coche. No puedo evitar toser del esfuerzo, pero también me rio como nunca por lo curioso de la escena. Luego tengo que ver como ha quedado la grabación. Dos hombres cantando, mal, y a grito pelado. Va a ser un éxito en Youtube.

- Dios… que dolor de estómago de tanto reír –comenta Peeta mientras apaga la cámara- ¿Cuánto queda?

- Estamos a una mísera hora de encontrarnos en Londres –le contesto, mirándole de reojo y sonriendo orgulloso.

**Domingo****_ 11 de Mayo 12:00_**

- Y justo cuando entró el profesor de Derecho Romano, a Jimmy le empezó a sonar la música de Star Wars –digo a Annie mientras caminamos hasta la habitación de mi residencia.

- ¿La del principio?

- No, la de cuando aparece Darth Vader –la contesto, separándola de mí abrazo y empezando a caminar a estilo militar- El "chan chan chan cha chachan cha chachan"

Mi novia se tapa la boca con la mano izquierda mientras su adorable risa inunda mis oídos, Annie siempre tiene la manía de taparse la boca cuando se ríe. Es tan mona. Vuelvo a agarrarla de la cadera y atraerla a mí, ella vuelve a poner la cabeza en mi hombro y seguimos caminando por el pasillo.

Annie y yo llevamos un año juntos, y no más de seis meses como marido y mujer. Según el estado de Las vegas. Cada vez que recuerdo aquella noche no puedo parar de reír, fue una auténtica locura habernos casado allí y casi ni recordarlo. Al menos tenemos el video que lo demuestra.

Ambos estamos estudiando en Oxford, ella entró la primera en la carrera de enfermería, y yo pues estoy estudiando Derecho. Es una carrera complicada, ambos estamos estudiando a todas horas, pero es entretenido y más cuando tú novia está contigo en la misma Universidad.

Con nosotros también está Peeta, mi mejor amigo, además de ser mi compañero de habitación en la Residencia. Él estudia la carrera de Lenguaje Audiovisual tras mucho insistirle en que lo hiciera. El muy cabezón quería hacer Ingeniería Mecánica ¡Si se le dan fatal los números! Menos mal que me hizo caso, aunque ahora no para quieto con su cámara de fotos. Está todo el día haciendo fotos o grabando cosas. Y cuando no lo hace, nos habla sobre cosas de cine que creo que sólo entiende él. Pero siempre le acabo soltando algo sobre Derecho y se calla, así es nuestra (por así llamarlo) "relación".

- ¿Sabes algo de Mari Trenza?

- Si te oyera que la llamas así ya no estarías vivo –me contesta Annie, dándome un ligero golpe en el hombro- Y no, no sé nada de Katniss.

Katniss, o Mari Trenza como la llamo yo, es la novia de Peeta desde hace ya casi dos años. Su historia es curiosa donde las haya: empezaron como mejores amigos y ahora están como novios. ¿De película, verdad? Aunque la mía con Annie también es curiosa: de hacer una apuesta con Gloss para follármela a terminar enamorado de mi pequeña morena. Ya no soy el rompecorazones del instituto, para nada, ahora soy el enamorado de Annie Cresta. "Finnick Odair de Cresta, ñoño en potencia", como dice siempre Peeta. Quien lo diría…

Katniss no estudia en la Universidad con nosotros porque se quedó embarazada hace seis meses, coincidiendo con el viaje a Las Vegas que hicimos los cuatro. La verdad es que cuando me enteré que iban a tener un bebé me quede algo en shock, mis dos mejores amigos son demasiado jóvenes para ello, pero acepté que lo tuvieran, si ellos son felices, no importa la edad. De hecho, estoy como loco por ver a esa criatura, seré su "Tío Finn", sonrío con sólo imaginarlo.

Al principio Katniss si que vino a la Universidad, pero cuando el embarazo fue a más y los médicos la dijeron que tenía que descansar se volvió para Londres, donde está ahora, con sus padres. Creo que está con la carrera de Literatura a distancia, aunque supongo que el embarazo no la deje hacer gran cosa. Por una parte es una pena porque Kat y Peeta llevan su relación a distancia y eso nunca es fácil, pero por otra hay que mirar por la seguridad del bebé, asique es la mejor opción.

- Supongo que a la noche hable con ella por Skype

- Si no ya lo hará Peeta, tranquila –digo yo, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Más pesados no pueden ser…

- Finn, llevan la relación a distancia, es normal que se echen de menos –me reprime mi novia, poniendo cara de niña buena- si yo estaría a cinco horas de ti, también estaría todo el rato llamándote.

- Yo es que si estoy un solo minuto sin ti mi existencia en este mundo no tiene una razón de ser –la contesto, levantado su barbilla y besándola en la frente.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación y me despido de Annie dándola un beso que se alarga unos minutos. Sus besos son realmente adictivos. Nos lleva un tiempo decirnos adiós, ella no quiere irse ni yo que se vaya, pero mañana tiene examen de biología molecular y tiene que prepararlo.

En cuanto meto la llave de mí cuarto oigo un fuerte golpe, algo ha rebotado contra la pared, seguido de un "joder". ¿Qué cojones? Abro la puerta rápido y me encuentro a Peeta mirando la pared de la derecha.

- ¿Sándwich vege…?

No me da tiempo a terminar la frase cuando me fijo en la mano de mi amigo, tiene los nudillos en carne viva. Aparte de un enorme boquete en la pared a la que está mirando el rubio. Vale, ya sé quién ha sido el del golpe.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –digo, entrando y cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Peeta parpadea y me mira con los ojos llorosos. Espero que no sea ninguno de sus ataques porque no sé donde narices tiene este las pastillas para que se calme. Como para encontrar algo en este desastre de habitación.

- Eso ha pasado –me contesta, señalando su escritorio.

Me abro paso entre la muchedumbre de ropa, comida y mierda, y miro en la mesa de mi amigo un sobre. Lo cojo y se lo enseño, Peeta asiente y se sienta en el borde de su cama. Abro el sobre y encuentro una foto tipo Polaroid. No se ve nada excepto un machón gris y negro, como un dibujo abstracto. ¿Qué narices es esto? Vuelvo a enseñarle la foto a Peeta y él me indica con la cabeza que la de la vuelta a la extraña foto. En cuanto leo lo que pone descubro que es ese borrón.

- ¿Es el bebé?

- Sí… Es su primera fotografía…

- ¿Este borrón negro? –pregunto, volviendo a dar la vuelta e intentando ver a un bebé entre ese lío de rayas negras y grises. No veo una mierda- O dios mío, es tú hijo, no puedo creerlo…

Me siento junto a mi amigo en la cama y sigo intentando ver algo. Al cabo de un rato, y de mucho cavilar donde narices hay ahí un crío, miro la mano de Peeta y decido curársela. Ya tendré tiempo para intentar buscar un bebé en esa foto.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver la radiografía con esto? –comento, levantando la mano de Peeta delante suyo- Menos mal que no le has dado al póster de Pulp Fiction.

- Pues que justo me ha llegado hoy, Finnick, y Katniss no me avisó de ello.

- ¿De qué?

- De que iba a hacerse la primera radiografía –me contesta mi amigo, aguantando las lágrimas- Ni siquiera me avisó… Joder, es nuestro hijo, y no me avisa ni para eso…

- Peeta, tú estás en exámenes y, además, está Effie con ella. No tienes por qué enfadarte por ello.

- Tarde –contesta, agachando la cabeza mientras yo termino de atarle la venda- Hemos hablado por skype y… hemos discutido, mucho.

¿Peeta y Katniss discutiendo? Eso sí que es raro. No es que tengan sus roces, pero que yo sepa son la pareja que menos discute en la vida. Nunca les he visto enfadados del tipo "mandarse a tomar por culo" o cosas así. Por la cara de mi amigo debe de haber sido una discusión curiosa. Recojo el botiquín y lo guardo en mi estantería. Peeta sigue mirando al suelo y moviendo nervioso su pierna izquierda, la que tiene operada.

- Desearía haber estado en Londres para poder haber ido con ella… -suspira el rubio al cabo de un rato.

- Ya…

- Y ahora seguro que no vuelve a hablarme en la vida.

- No creo, es Katnuss, no puede guardarte rencor siempre –respondo yo, intentado ser positivo y pensando una forma de arreglarlo.

- ¿Y si lo hace, cómo lo arreglo? –dice Peeta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se le ve realmente frustrado por esto- Ella está en Londres, y yo aquí, dudo que quiera hacerme caso estando tan alejados…

Una bombilla se enciende en mi cabeza. ¡Bingo! Finnick tiene la solución. ¿Cómo no lo he pensado antes?

- ¿Y por qué no se lo explicas en persona?

- ¿Qué?

- Si ella está en Londres y tú en Oxford, ¿por qué no ir a verla? Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

- Finnick, eso es una tontería –responde Peeta, poniéndose en pie y cogiendo la maldita foto- No puedo irme ahora a Londres, como tú has dicho, estamos en exámenes. Y los vuelos seguro que están carísimos.

- Pues no vayas en avión –comento yo, saliendo las ideas por mi boca como si fuera agua.

- No tengo dinero para pagarme un autobús, y sabes que no quiero que me dejes dinero.

- Pues vamos en coche.

Las ideas en formato frases salen desde mi cabeza hasta mi boca sin pensarlas antes. Suele pasarme mucho. Peeta abre los ojos y me mira sorprendido. Se queda callado, esperando mi reacción, pero yo ya tengo la idea plantada en mi cabeza y no es fácil quitarme algo cuando ya lo he "pensado".

- ¿Vamos?

- Sí, tú y yo, cogemos mi furgoneta y nos vamos hasta Londres en coche –mi cerebro entonces empieza a pensarlo todo- Ves a Katniss, la dices que eres un capullo por enfadarte por lo de la radiografía de Primrose, y…

- ¿Primrose? –me corta este.

- Sí tú bebé sale niña me prometiste llamarla así, ¡lo prometiste!

- Pero aún no sabemos el sexo Finnick…

- ¡A lo que íbamos! –contesto mientras voy sacando la poca ropa limpia que tengo en el armario y juntándola toda para llevarla- Venga, ve haciendo la maleta, supongo que si vamos por Milton Keynes y después por Strafford llegaríamos a Londres en dos días si nos turnamos conduciendo…

- Finnick, Finnick, basta, para.

El rubio enano me agarra del brazo y me para de recoger la ropa para guardarla en la maleta, me explica que no podemos irnos así como así, que es una auténtica locura.

- ¡Vamos, Peeta! Considera esto una "Road Trip", a lo película americana. Dos machotes cabríos ante la carretera, conduciendo de noche y de día para que el vaquero pueda ir a rescatar a su damisela en apuros.

- Katniss es de todo menos una damisela en apuros.

- ¡Era un concepto! Vamos, imagina su cara cuando te vea aparecer por su casa.

Peeta agacha algo la cabeza y se pasa la lengua por los labios. Creo que le tengo algo convencido aunque con lo idiota que es quién sabe. Yo espero a su contestación algo mosqueado por su racionalidad. ¿No puede ser un poquito impulsivo? Me giro y meto un par de calzoncillos en la maleta que he abierto. Al rato Peeta me toma del brazo y toma aire.

- Está bien, ¡vámonos de Road Trip!

**_Lunes 12 de Mayo 08:33_**

- Bueno, segundo día de la Road Finnick Trip –comento a la cámara que tengo apuntando hacia mí y estoy sujetando, mostrando mis pelos de recién despierto- La noche ha sido realmente horrible, hemos dormido en el peor hotel del mundo, ¿real, Pan de centeno?

Apunto con la cámara a Peeta que es el que va conduciendo. Los dos tenemos ya algo de barba y los ojos cansados de pasar toda la noche en la carretera, por suerte ya estamos por Welwyn Garden City asique ya queda menos para llegar a Londres.

- Real –contesta este mirando de reojo a la cámara- Creo que esa polilla no era ni un animal, parecía una maldita carpa de circo.

- Ah, sí – vuelvo a apuntar hacia mí- Anoche se nos coló en la habitación un bicho que (como ha dicho mi compañero) no era ni humano. Pooor suerte, yo y mi zapatilla mágica conseguimos abatirla mientras este señorita gritaba desde el baño.

- ¡Baño dices! ¡Pero si era todo una misma habitación, menos mal que no había cucarachas! ¿Y qué narices haces grabando esto?

Esta vez dirijo la visión de la cámara a la carretera para que se pueda observar Tottenham desde la lejanía.

- ¡Apuntes visuales querido, como tú siempre dices con las fotos!

**_Domingo 11 de Mayo 15:30_**

- Bueno, acabamos de parar en McDonalds –habla Peeta a la cámara y enseña a esta la parte de atrás de mi furgoneta- Como veis, hay como cincuenta hamburguesas que nos ha regalado Gloss, asique… -el rubio vuelve a enfocarse con el aparato- Aquí estamos, Finnick y yo –mi amigo gira algo la cámara y hago un saludo rápido mientras estoy atento a la carretera- Con cincuenta hamburguesas, mi guitarra y su bajo, y la carretera. Primer día de la Road Trip.

- Road Finnick Trip, que para eso la idea fue mía –comento yo en alto para que la cámara lo oiga.

- Lo que sea. Esta noche la pasaremos creo que en –Peeta saca el mapa y mira cómo puede por donde nos encontramos- Milton Keynes, si mal no recuerdo tenemos allí una habitación reservada. ¿Real o no real?

- Real, ¿por qué cojones siempre me preguntas las cosas con "real o no real", tío?

- Porque te encanta, si hasta me contestas ya con "real"

Giro la cara un segundo y le lanzo una mirada que si pudiera le mataría, pero esto provoca que se ría más de mí incluso. Al menos se le ve más animado que cuando salimos.

- Paso de tus juegos, y te contesto así porque eres un rubio tampón insoportable.

- ¿Me has llamado enano?

- ¡Sí, porque es lo que eres, liliputiense!

- ¡Ese mote es exclusivo de Gloss!

- ¡Apaga eso!

Peeta apaga la cámara y la tira en el desastre de parte de atrás de mi coche. Huele a hamburguesas que tira para atrás y no hay casi sitio entre los instrumentos y la ropa, aparte de que mi furgoneta no es muy grande que se diga.

- ¿Qué dijo Annie cuando la comentaste que nos íbamos a Londres?

- Oh, nada, dijo que trajéramos algo de recuerdo.

- ¿Y en tu casa?

- Dudo mucho que les preocupe, además, se supone que "estamos estudiando" –aparto un momento las manos del volante para hacer el gesto de las comillas con los dedos- ¿Y a ti…? ¿Qué te han dicho en casa?

Mi amigo se queda callado en seco. Mierda, me había olvidado de ese tema. Bravo Odair, bravo. Sabes que el chaval tiene problemas con el drogadicto de su padre y tú preguntas, "oleh tus huevos kiyoh" como diría el estudiante de Erasmus que tengo en mi clase.

- Peeta, joder lo siento, no quería.

- No… No importa –dice este, volviendo la vista a la ventana- Dudo mucho que le importara que su hijo esté por ahí de viaje… dudo mucho que le importe su hijo en general.

- Peeta, vamos, no digas eso. Eres su hijo, algo te tendrá en consideración.

- Sí, para que le salve cada vez que se mete heroína por la vena equivocada.

Esto lo contesta realmente enfadado. Odio este tema. Su padre es un drogadicto, pero es su padre. No pueden estar así de por vida.

- Me repito Peeta, es tu padre, aunque parezca la peor persona del mundo, y lo es, en el fondo te quiere.

- Y yo a él –mi amigo vuelve la vista de la ventana y coge una hamburguesa- Sé que es un capullo, un drogadicto, y por eso tengo esto.

Cuando Peeta va a levantarse la camiseta blanca que lleva puesta para enseñarme la cicatriz que yo mismo le cosí pongo la mano en su pecho para que no me la enseñe. Ambos sabemos de lo que ha provocado en mi amigo que su padre sea como es, no hace falta repetirlo.

- Y aún así lo quiero –dice Peeta en un suspiro alargado- y sé que el día que falte no sé qué haré…

- Pero todavía somos jóvenes para que tú padre muera, Peeta, no debes preocuparte.

- ¿Y en qué me preocupo? ¿En que no se mate o intente matarme a mí?

- Tú sólo preocúpate de seguir con vida.

**_Lunes 12 de Mayo 20:02_**

- ¡Señoras y señores, ahí la tenemos! –apunto con la cámara a la oscuridad de la carretera- ¡Ya podemos ver la fantástica Noria de Londres! ¿Tienes ganas de llegar, Peeter Pan? –enfoco a mi amigo que mira excitado por encima del cristal del coche y sonríe como nunca.

- No puedo creer que hayamos sobrevivido a esto, dos días metido en el coche con FINNICK ODAIR –contesta este, poniendo tono dramático- ¡Y no me ha violado!

- ¡EH! Eso no lo digas delante de las cámaras. Resérvalo para cuando estemos solos guapa.

- ¡FINNICK!

- Eh, Mamá Lover en la radio –poso la cámara en la repisa de mi furgoneta quedando Peeta y yo enfocados a la vez, y subo el volumen de la radio- ¡A darle!

Cruzamos la autovía principal que recorre Londres al grito de la canción, haciendo movimientos a veces acompasados al ritmo de la canción. Luego tengo que revisar todo esto que está quedando grabado.

**_Domingo 11 de Mayo 19:10_**

Aprovechamos la pausa para descansar de conducir para grabarnos tocando algo de música. Poso la cámara en el muro mientras Peeta afina su guitarra, miro a ver que los dos estemos bien enfocados y tomo mi bajo para sentarme a su lado.

- Un, dos, tres…

- When we were younger we thought, everyone was on our side, then we grew a little bit and romanticized the time I saw, flowers in your hair…

Dejo que Peeta se marque toda la canción él solito mientras yo le hago los coros.

**_Lunes 12 de Mayo 21:08_**

- Y ahí está… La casa de Katniss Everdeen –comento yo mientras entramos por el barrio de casas donde reside mi amiga- Conseguido Peeta, fin del trayecto.

- Sí…

Paro el coche en la puerta de la casa, tiene las luces dadas asique aún están todos despiertos. Miro a Peeta un segundo, se le nota que está nervioso, aunque también contento por el viaje que hemos vivido. Ha sido una aventura realmente inolvidable.

- Bueno, montaña, ahí tienes a Mahoma.

- ¿Todavía sigues con la misma metáfora?

- Real –contesto, puntualizando mi respuesta- Ahora ve, entra en esa casa, y dale un beso a Primrose de mi parte.

- Ya te he dicho que no sabemos si será niña Finnick…

- Lo será, como que me llamo Finnick Odair que esa niña será Primrose Mellark Everdeen.

Peeta ahoga un suspiro y me mira a los ojos. Ahora todo depende de él, yo sólo lo he traído hasta aquí. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos un tiempo, recordando todo lo vivido estos dos días. Tras un tiempo, Peeta alarga el cuerpo y me da un abrazo lleno de cariño, de esos que se dan los amigos de verdad, yo le palmeo el hombro.

- A por ella Mellark.

- Gracias Finnick –dice Peeta mientras abre la puerta y se baja, antes de cerrar se gira y me mira- Te veo a la vuelta.

- Aquí te espero, nos queda la Road Finnick Trip de vuelta.

Ambos nos reímos bastante alto por mi ocurrencia. Peeta cierra la puerta y se encamina a la casa, puedo ver que lleva la misma camiseta con la que ha pasado estos días, tiene algo de barba, y no es que oliese muy bien. Pero yo estoy en igualdad de condiciones, asique eso lo hace gracioso y bonito a la vez. Bajo la ventanilla mientras observo como llama al timbre.

- ¡Finnick! –me grita Peeta desde el marco de la puerta- Mejores amigos siempre… ¿Real o no?

- ** Real.**

**Fin del octavo capítulo.**

* * *

**CHACHOOOOOOOOOOOO OLA KE ASEIS ¡Sí, hell yeah, sigo viva! Esta historia sigue viva, pero por una serie de problemas no he podido actualizar NINGUNA perdón por la tardanza. Bueno, ESPECIAL PEENICK, ¿que tal, os gusta, mucha locura? Me pareció curiosa la presentación del capítulo, poniendo los días, como una Road Trip de verdad, espero que os guste y os hayáis reído con esto. Próximo capítulo...BESOOOO jajaja Ahí lo dejo.**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis "All about Us", sois geniales, seguro que os gustará estas historias. Y también gracias a todos los que os pasasteis por los primeros relatos, creo que hasta incluso os gusta más los Antes que la otra en si jajaja MIL GRACIAS**

**Como siempre, decir, G-R-A-C-I-A-S a mis Mentalmente Desorientadas favoritas de twitter. Tanto a las del rol (**QUEDAN PLAZAS LIBRES; APUNTAROS A UN ROL DE LJDH**) como a las de fuera de él. Ayer hubo bastante problemas y por eso quiero dedicar esta historia a todas ellas, porque somos una familia, porque nos apoyamos todos, que si uno tiene problemas el resto correrá a ayudarlo o al menos a que sonría, que os habéis convertido en algo DEMASIADO importante en mi vida, y que os quiero. **

**Mención ultrahiperespecial a la inspiradora de este shot, cada palabra es por y para ella. Mi bro, aceite de oliva, mi Primavera. Ya sabes quién eres. I fucking love you.**

**Contesto reviews por PM, ¡y voy a actualizar el resto de historias! **

**and may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Pedro Mellark.**


	11. Noveno capítulo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. **_Aviso/Danger:_**Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, algunas frases o situaciones pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad. Nos leemos abajo :D

**Música de acompañamiento: America - Imagine Dragons**

* * *

_Noveno capítulo: _**La primera palabra de Prim**

**Katniss´s POV**

Juega por el parque: la pequeña niña de rizos dorados y ojos grises. Mi pequeña Primrose, con tres años recién cumplidos, le lanza la pelota a su abuelo, mi padre Haymitch, desde lo alto. Parece casi ayer cuando la tuve. Todavía recuerdo cuando la sostuve entre mis brazos por primera vez, creo que es algo que nunca se me borrará de la memoria. También recuerdo la cara de Peeta al cogerla, sonriendo y llorando a más no poder. Fue doloroso, la experiencia más dolorosa de mi vida, pero cuando vi a Peeta sosteniendo a nuestra hija en brazos, y tres años después de ello, sé que el esfuerzo mereció la pena.

- Papá, ten cuidado con ella –grito, sentada desde el banco.

- Tranquila preciosa, que no son mis gansos –me contesta mi padre, cogiendo a Prim en brazos y llevándola a los balancines.

- Tú gansos saben cuidarse solitos.

Mi padre me dedica una sonrisa emponzoñada y se lleva a la pequeña hasta el balancín. Tanto mi madre como mi padre están siendo unos abuelos fantásticos. Al año de tener a Primrose me dejaron retomar las clases a distancia, en dos años estaré licenciada en Literatura inglesa. Y desde entonces, cuando yo tengo que estudiar, mis padres son los primeros que se ofrecen en cuidar de Prim. Todavía recuerdo cuando les dije que estaba embarazada con tan sólo dieciséis años, Peeta y yo pensamos que nos matarían pero fueron bastante tolerantes. Mi padre incluso se desmayó cuando el parto, o eso me dijeron. Mientras veo a Prim sonreír cuando su abuelo la balancea oigo mi teléfono móvil sonar.

- ¿Diga?

- Date la vuelta.

Hago lo que dice la voz y me giro para encontrarme con quien menos pensaba encontrarme aquí en Londres.

- ¡Annie!

Me levanto de un salto y salgo corriendo a por mi amiga, que extiende los brazos y también sale a mi encuentro. Annie Cresta es mi mejor amiga desde el último año de instituto. Se supone que tendría que estar en Oxford terminando su carrera en Enfermería, junto con Finnick y Peeta. Nos quedamos abrazadas entre vítores de alegría y sorpresa. Hasta a la pequeña morena se le escapan un par de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido sola? No puedo creer que no hayas venido ni con Finnick –digo yo, tomando el brazo de mi amiga y volviendo al banco donde estaba antes sentada.

- He venido sin Finnick, no seas tan mala –me responde, riendo alto- Hace semanas que terminé la carrera Katniss.

- Pero te quedan las prácticas, ¿verdad? Deberías estar en ellas.

- Esa es la cosa... Me han cogido en un hospital de Londres. Me quedo aquí.

- ¡No puede ser! –contesto, volviendo a abrazar a Annie- Enhorabuena Annie, eso suena genial.

- Sí, no te podrás separar de mí nunca, Everdeen.

Escruto un segundo a Annie, está más delgada que cuando se fue a Oxford, aunque sigue teniendo un cuerpo menudo con curvas bien definidas. Desde que se fue a Oxford a estudiar, y como yo me tuve que quedar en Londres por el embarazo, sólo nos habíamos visto por Skype, al igual que con Peeta y Finnick. Ni siquiera pudo venir al parto, porque tenía exámenes.

- Ahora dime donde está la pequeña Mellark –me despierta la voz de Annie, sonriendo de lado.

- Es esa de allí –contesto, señalando a los balancines- Es esa que está con mi padre.

La cara de Annie al ver a mi hija es para fotografiarla, primero abre los labios formando una O grande, luego sonríe, y después se tapa la boca con las manos mientras se la saltan las lágrimas. Mientras yo la froto los hombros y ella me dice lo mucho que se parece a Peeta, mi padre llega hasta nosotras con Prim dándole la mano.

- Annie, cuánto tiempo.

- Señor Everdeen –contesta Annie, levantándose y dando dos besos a mi padre- Es un gusto volver a verle.

Me levanto a la par que mi amiga y mi hija sale entonces dispara a mis brazos, exigiendo que la coja, alargando sus rechonchos brazos. La cojo en brazos y la quito unos mechones de pelo rubio que se la escapan de la coleta mientras se la enseño a Annie.

- Annie, te presento a Primrose Mellark. Dile hola a tía Annie cariño.

Prim alarga la mano hasta los dedos de Annie que la frotan las mejillas a la niña, cogiendo el dedo gordo y haciendo que todos nos riamos.

- Perdona. Todavía no sabe hablar.

- ¿No ha dicho nada?

- Ha salido lenta, como su padre –comenta mi padre, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Papa!

- ¿No se supone que a su edad ya debería decir algo? –pregunta mi amiga, moviendo el dedo ante la atenta mirada de Prim.

- Sí, eso dicen los doctores. Pero sólo hace ruidos y esas cosas. No ninguna palabra exacta.

Prim justo hace un chillido y suelta el dedo de mi amiga, para luego esconder la cara en mi pecho. En los tres años que tiene no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, es algo que tanto a Peeta como a mí no nos preocupa, mientras que la niña esté sana.

Por el camino de vuelta a mi casa Annie me informa de cómo están Finnick y Peeta. Resulta que Finnick también está en Londres, terminando los papeles para conseguir el título de licenciado en Derecho, es sorprenderte lo rápido que ha conseguido sacarse una carrera tan complicada. En cuanto a Peeta le queda hacer la presentación del proyecto de fin de curso y ya estará licenciado en Comunicación Audiovisual.

- Hablé anoche con él, tenía unas ojeras que podían barrer el suelo –digo yo, mientras mi padre nos abre la puerta de casa- Tiene que ser difícil ese proyecto.

- No es difícil, pero ya sabes cómo es Peeta. Se lo toma demasiado en serio. Quiere sacar una buena nota que luego le sirva para un buen trabajo.

- Pero está con las prácticas en esa revista de moda, ¿no lo cogerán ahí?

- La última vez que hablé con él me dijo que se le había caído el café sobre la mesa de la jefa asique no tengo mucha idea.

- Oh, sí, me contó eso –contesto yo, soltando a Prim de su silla y dejando que salga corriendo por la casa- ¿Y él sabe que estás aquí?

- Claro. Él me dijo que fuera a verte nada más llegar, pero tenía que dejar las cosas en casa de mis padres como comprenderás.

- ¡Y no me dijisteis nada!

Annie me saca la lengua y sale en busca de Prim hasta la hora de la cena. Paso casi toda la tarde poniéndome al día con Annie, comentando hasta el más mínimo cotilleo que se cuece sobre nuestros antiguos compañeros de instituto. Mi amiga acepta gustosa a pasar la noche en casa y así disfrutar de Prim, que parece no quitarle el ojo de encima en toda la cena.

- En serio, esa cara es la misma que pones tú cuando no te ponen Kit-Kat en el helado.

- No, cuando no ponen DOS BARRAS, es cuando me enfado –replico yo mientras subimos a la pequeña a su cuarto para acostarla.

- Quien vería a Peeta con ella ¿verdad?

- La verdad es que está que no caga con ella. Pero es complicado, con eso de que está lejos. La tiene que ver a través del ordenador, y ha venido dos fines de semana antes de los exámenes. Y ahora con el proyecto…

- Bueno, sabes que después de esto Peeta y tú podréis estar juntos –me contesta Annie mientras pone la manta sobre Prim- Y con esta dulzura con patas.

- Peeta la llama "su panecillo" –digo yo, sonriendo de lado y apoyándome en el borde de la cuna- Han sido unos años horribles, eso de tener la relación a distancia es un incordio.

- Ni lo quiero imaginar. A mí sí me separaran de mi Finnick no aguantaría ni diez minutos. Y Peeta lo cronometró, en serio, diez minutos.

- No sé por qué pero te creo.

- El caso es que todo termina, ahora vienen los buenos tiempos. Peeta volverá a casa, encontrará un trabajo y podréis vivir los tres juntos como queríais.

Lanzo un suspiro ahogado y me recojo un mechón de pelo que se me ha escapado de la trenza. Annie y yo nos quedamos mirando como la pequeña Prim da vueltas y no termina de dormirse.

- Venga cariño –digo yo, subiendo más la manta a Prim-. ¿Quieres que mami te cante? Dilo. Venga, di que sí.

Prim me mira con sus enormes ojos grises y sonríe ampliamente.

- Tienes que decir "sí", Prim –dice Annie- Dilo Prim, di "sí, mami".

La pequeña no parece ceder a nuestras exigencias y se pone a medio llorar, como ya veo por donde va a saltar la aprieto las mantas y la canto una nana por lo bajo.

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

_Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna._

_Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_

_Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Antes de que pueda terminar la canción Primrose ya ha cerrado los ojos y se queda dormida bocarriba. Me derrito lentamente con su cara durmiendo, es exactamente igual que la de Peeta. El recuerdo de Peeta hace que se me salten un segundo las lágrimas, pero Annie enseguida ofrece su brazo sobre mis hombros.

- Lo hecho tanto de menos Annie…

- Aguanta cariño.

- Desearía que estuviera ya aquí, ¿sabes? ¿Y si Prim dice sus primeras palabras y él no está delante? No me lo perdonaría nunca.

Pocas veces me he derrumbado por este tema, pero es que estoy cansada de tenerlo tan lejos. Él me prometió que se sacaría la carrera y encontraría un trabajo para cuidar de su hija y de mí, ¿pero a qué precio? Annie me frota los brazos en aire reconciliador mientras mi pequeña se gira de nosotras en sus sueños. Cuando enjugo una lágrima rebelde miro a Annie, que tiene la vista seria y fijada sobre Prim.

- ¿Qué… qué ocurre Annie?

- Estaba pensando… Eso de las primeras palabras de Prim. Se… -duda la morena, mordiéndose el labio-. Se me ha ocurrido una idea, creo.

- ¿Tú, teniendo ideas? Estar tan cerca de Finnick te ha afectado.

- Calla y escúchame –Annie se gira a mí y me toma de las manos-. ¿Y si vamos a darle una sorpresa a Peeta?

- ¿Qué?

- Estamos a sábado, y el lunes si mal no recuerdo Peeta tiene la presentación del proyecto, ¿verdad?

- Sí… sí, creo.

- Pues cojamos el coche y vamos a Oxford a que lo veáis. Igual hacer la presentación contigo delante le da más fuerzas. Y seguro que se lleva una alegría al verte.

- Annie no –digo en un susurro y negando con la cabeza- No puedo dejar a Primrose aquí tanto tiempo.

- Nos la llevaremos. Seguro que Peeta se muere todavía más si llevamos a "su panecillo" con nosotras.

- ¿Pretendes que pase un día entero conduciendo, contigo, y con un bebé? Estás mal Cresta, aléjate de Finnick, te ha pegado su locura.

Antes de que pueda seguir replicando Annie me agarra de las muñecas y me hace mirarla a los ojos. Tiene los ojos más grandes de lo normal, de un tono verde que siempre me ha recordado al mar cuando los miro. Por tal y cómo me mira mi amiga, la veo plenamente consciente de lo que me ha dicho. ¿Sería lo correcto? Ir a ver a Peeta, con Prim…

- Está bien. Vamos. ¿Qué se dice en estas ocasiones? Nos…

- ¡Nos vamos a Oxford!

Al día siguiente por la mañana ya estamos las tres en el coche montadas, Primrose, Annie, y yo, encaminadas hacia Oxford para ir a ver a mi novio. Mis padres rehusaron un poco con el plan, pero al final dijeron que Peeta necesitaba un respiro y que realmente esto le daría un empujón bastante grande. Así pues, Annie y yo alternamos puestos para conducir, y cada media hora paramos para comprobar que Prim está bien. Es sorprendente ver cómo mi hija aguanta todo el viaje como la mejor de las tres, hasta incluso parece pasárselo en grande cuando atravesamos una reserva natural situada junto a la carretera y de la que salen los patos volando.

- Seguro que le recuerdan a los gansos de su abuelo –digo yo, mirando por el espejo retrovisor mientras Prim levanta la vista por la ventanilla.

- ¿Te gustan los gansos Prim? Di ganso, venga. Gan-so. ¿Gan-so? –empieza a decir Annie desde la parte de atrás.

- No lo intentes, no suelta prenda.

- Esto no es normal, ya debería decir cosas como mamá o papá.

Justo entones el móvil de Annie suena, lo saco de la guantera delantera y se lo paso hacia atrás, con la curiosa mirada de Prim clavada todavía en el cielo.

- Hola cariño. Espera que pongo que el altavoz –dice la morena al aparato, se lo quita de la oreja y pulsa un botón-. Ahora, dile algo a Primrose, Finnick.

- ¡Sobrinaaaaaaaa!

Prim, al oír la voz de Finnick, se gira en redondo hacia el móvil y extiende las manos para intentar cogerlo.

- Dile algo a tío Finnick cariño –digo yo desde delante.

- Hola Katnuss –me dice la voz del cobrizo-. ¿Sigue sin soltar prenda?

- Nada Finnick, lo tiene bien guardado en secreto. ¿Qué tal estáis, y Peeta?

- Estamos bien. Ahora acabo de salir del cuarto de pegarme con tu novio.

- ¿Y eso? –pregunta Annie-. Si vosotros no os peleáis nunca, Tom y Jerry.

- Muy graciosa cariño –bufa Finnick-. Está de los nervios con el proyecto. Os juro que no me ha dejado dormir ni un puto día. ¡Sí hasta me ha grabado cuando no me dejaba dormir! Está ido, Katniss.

- No será para tanto. Además, no le queda tanto.

- Por dios, llegad ya y quitarle ese calentón porque juro que no sobrevive a hoy. Espero que el tener que volver de Londres para soportar a ese sándwich vegetal haya merecido la pena ¿Cómo lleváis el viaje, por cierto?

- Genial, estamos ya casi llegando. Creo que pararemos ahora a echar gasolina y ya tiraremos hasta el final.

- ¿Llegáis aquí a la noche, verdad?

- Si no hay complicaciones sí –contesto yo, mirando a la carretera.

- Genial, entonces hacemos lo planeado. Llamadme cuando estéis casi llegando y yo ya veo el modo de sacar al psicópata de tu novio para que os encuentre. Aunque no se cómo.

- Seguro que lo encuentras Finnick.

- Si no sobrevivo, recuerda que te quiero Annie –dice Finnick desde el aparato, haciendo que mí amiga se sonroje-. Y a Katniss la dejo mi colección de nudos.

- ¿Nudos? ¿Qué mierda de herencia es esa Odair?

- Nos vemos a la noche, chicas.

Antes de que pueda replicar a Finnick este cuelga, lanzando un beso al teléfono. Prim todavía sigue mirando al aparato con cara extrañada, a saber que pasa por su cabecita. Annie sonríe y yo sigo conduciendo con la mirada puesta al frente. Tras varias horas al coche, por fin cae la noche sobre la carretera. Pensamos que íbamos a llegar sobre la noche, pero parece ser que calculamos mal. Espero llegar al menos antes de que empiece su presentación. Paramos a echar gasolina y cenar en una pequeña estación de servicio, con el cuerpo dolorido. Justo cuando salimos para volver al coche, vemos que algo falla en este.

- No tiene ruedas…

- Nos han robado las ruedas.

Así es. En su lugar hay cuatro ladrillos de hormigón gris colocados para que el coche no se callera. Poso a una dormida Prim y su cuna transportable en el suelo y me quedo embobada mirando mi coche, esperando a que aparezcan mis ruedas.

- No, por favor no –empiezo a decir, andando hasta el coche y buscando mis ruedas.- No puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Aunque quiera llamar a mi padre, estamos demasiado lejos para que nos traiga ruedas y llegaríamos tarde a la presentación de Peeta.

Me giro para mirar a Annie, que ha empezado a hacer lo de taparse los oídos con las manos y ausentarse de la realidad, cosa que hace cada vez que se pone nerviosa. Me acerco a ella y veo que Prim ha despertado y se pone a llorar.

- Cariño –digo, cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos e intentando que no llore-. No llores. Iremos a ver a papá, ya verás que sí.

- ¿Tienen algún problema señoritas? –me dice una voz a mis espaldas.

Giro sobre mis talones y me encuentro de bruces con un cuerpo grande y fornido, vestido con una cazadora de cuero, y seguido de otros cuatro tíos de la misma pinta. Llevan gafas de sol a pesar de noche, los largos cabellos blancos recogidos hacia atrás con pañuelos negros, y con parches cosidos sobre las chaquetas de cuero. Son moteros. Trago saliva y miro al hombre que me ha hablado.

- Esto… nos han… robado las ruedas del coche.

- ¿Robado las ruedas?

- Sí –dice Annie, que parece haber despertado y se acerca a mí con paso firme-. Estábamos de camino a Oxford y paramos para cenar cuando nos robaron. Y ahora seguro que no llegamos a tiempo…

- ¿Y qué hacen dos jovencitas yendo a Oxford ellas solas? –pregunta el hombre con voz ronca, escrutando a Prim-. ¿Y con una niña pequeña, además?

- No es una niña pequeña, es mi hija Primrose. Y que les importará a unos moteros lo que hagamos o no, ¿eh?

Annie me mira con las cejas alzadas mientras yo sigo con la mirada clavada sobre el hombre que nos habla, sé que no debería haber saltado así, pero es mi carácter. El hombre aguanta la mirada unos segundos, antes de volverse a sus amigos y reírse.

- Lo decía porque nosotros vamos de camino a Oxford. Podemos llevaros.

- No voy a montar a mi hija en una moto. Eso sería…

Antes de que pueda seguir hablando, Prim se suelta de mis brazos y estira el cuerpo para intentar tocar al señor que tengo delante, sonriendo como nunca y tirando fuerte de mí para soltarme. Lo hace con tanta fuerza que se me escapa de los brazos y el hombre la coge justo a tiempo para que no caiga. Resulta extraño ver a un hombre tan grande y con aspecto tan agresivo sosteniendo a un bebé como si fuera un profesional.

- Creo que ella no tiene problema en ir en moto, ¿verdad pequeña? Además, no sólo tenemos motos, preciosas.

Prim se aferra con fuerza al cuello del hombre cuando la pregunta, como hace cuando Peeta la ofrece hacer algo a cambio de golosinas. Miro un segundo a Annie, que tiene la misma cara de sorpresa que yo.

- Aunque fuéramos con ustedes –empieza a decir mi amiga-. No llegaremos a tiempo a Oxford. No hasta mañana por la mañana.

- ¿A qué hora tendríais que estar? –nos pregunta uno de los más jóvenes moteros situados tras el grandullón-. Si escoltamos la furgoneta con las motos, podríamos estar en Oxford para las nueve o así. ¿No, Snow?

- Tienes razón Séneca –contesta el grandullón, que parece llamarse Snow y ser el líder de la banda-. Podemos llevaros en nuestra furgoneta y en un par de horas estaríais plantadas en Oxford.

- ¿A qué hora empieza la presentación de Peeta, Annie? –pregunto yo, volviendo la vista a mi amiga.

- A las nueve de la mañana.

- Justo a tiempo, entonces –nos dice Snow, sonriendo sin enseñar los dientes.

Alterno la mirada entre Annie, Prim, y la banda de moteros. No debería irme con desconocidos, desconocidos que tienen a mi hija en brazos. Me muerdo el labio dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Necesito ver a Peeta, aunque sea lo veré tras la presentación, o incluso pueda irrumpir en la estancia, eso no le gustaría.

- Está bien, nos iremos con vosotros.

No sé por qué acepto, pero parece ser una idea que Prim adora, ya que no para de dar saltos hasta que nos montamos en la enorme furgoneta del grupo de moteros. Annie se pone en la parte de atrás junto a un par de herramientas y avisa a Finnick de que llegaremos justas de tiempo. Una hilera de motos pasa bufando por los lados del vehículo, con las largas puestas y dando pitidos con sus cláxones. La furgoneta arranca y los seguimos a la velocidad de la luz. A mitad de trayecto Prim se queda dormida, y yo con ella, apoyando la cara contra el cristal y con el ruido de las motos de fondo. No sé cuanto tiempo he dormido, pero cuando oigo la voz de Annie llamarme a lo lejos noto que el sol me golpea en la cara.

- Katniss, Katniss…

- ¿Qué? –digo, dando un salto en mi asiento y viendo que Prim no está en mis brazos-. ¿Y Primrose?

- Tranquila, está aquí.

Miro a Snow que es quien lleva la furgoneta y veo que tiene a Prim entre sus brazos, sujetando el volante del vehículo con ambas manos. Me quedo helada al ver a mi hija tan resuelta con ese hombre.

- Despertó hace unas horas, y casi se tira encima de Snow –dice Annie, sonriendo desde la parte trasera.

- Tú hija es bastante insistente, hay que decirlo. No ha parado de hacer señas a las motos para que pitasen.

- ¿Prim, haciendo señas? –pregunto yo, limpiándome los ojos con los puños para despertar.

- Sí, aunque se niega a hablar nada esta pequeña. De mayor deberíais comprarla una moto, seguro que le gusta.

- ¿Dónde estamos ya?

Miro por la ventana y diviso lo que son las torres de la Universidad de Oxford. El corazón se me para un segundo, ya estamos llegando. ¿Pero qué hora es? Saco el teléfono para ver la hora y me encuentro con 50 llamadas de Peeta. Mierda, son las nueve menos cuarto, en quince minutos empieza su presentación. Insisto a Snow de que acelere, y le hace un gesto a las motos, que nos escoltan hasta la entrada de la Universidad cuando dan las nueve menos cinco.

- Ya podéis correr chicas –nos dice Seneca desde el frente de la diligencia de motos mientras salimos corriendo hacia el auditorio.

Yo me encargo de coger a Prim en brazos y Annie lleva el resto de cosas, aunque no corre tan deprisa como yo y va algo más cargada. Corremos y corremos por todo el campus como si de las rebajas se trataran. Me consigo guiar por los carteles y llegar al auditorio cuando justo oigo la voz de Peeta hablando desde el interior.

- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark y vengo a presentar mi proyecto "Excelsior", consistente en…

Pongo la oreja en la puerta, no puedo entrar ahora que ha empezado la presentación. Mierda, he llegado tarde. Annie llega detrás de mí mientras me tiro al suelo con Primrose, que se sale de mis brazos y da vueltas a mí alrededor. Mi amiga me pone la mano en el hombro y me dice que esperaremos a que termine.

- Lo siento cariño –digo a Prim- Tendremos que esperar a papá un tiempo…

Cuando toco las rosadas mejillas de mi niña esta parece poner cara de no entender que pasa, mira a la puerta, y luego me mira a mí de nuevo.

- Y entonces en esta parte decidimos utilizar una luz difusa para crear…

Casi como si fuera un gato, Prim levanta las cejas y mira la puerta, oyendo la voz de su padre que sigue hablando. Entonces veo como Prim abre la puerta y sale disparada hacia dentro del auditorio al grito de:

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá, papá, papá!

Me levanto como un resorte y salgo detrás de mi hija, que ya va por mitad del pasillo, con todo el auditorio mirándola mientras ella sigue gritando a su padre. Peeta sale a su encuentro desde el otro lado del salón y la coge en brazos justo cuando yo llego, coincidiendo los tres en mitad del auditorio. Me abrazo fuerte a mi novio al igual que hace Prim.

- ¿Qué, qué estáis haciendo aquí? –me despierta la voz de Peeta. Levanto la vista y veo que está casi llorando y vestido con un traje precioso-. ¿Qué acabas de decir Prim?

- ¡Papá! –repite Prim, alzando los brazos e intentando abarcarnos a ambos-. Papá, papá, papá.

- O dios mío –digo yo, dándome cuenta al fin-. Sus primeras palabras.

- Repítelo Prim –dice Peeta, mirando a nuestra pequeña.

- Pa… Papá.

Y es ahí, los tres reunidos, como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que pueda separarnos, **cuando nuestra hija Primrose Mellark dijo sus primeras palabras.**

**Fin del noveno capítulo.**

* * *

**HOLA HOLA PANES QUEMADOS ¿Qué tal, todo bien, disfrutando al fin el verano? Siento haber tardado en subir, pero quienes me tienen en favoritos comprobarán que ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO TODAS LAS HISTORIAS, y he tenido tiempo para escribir más capítulos así que seguramente suba más de continuo ¡VIVAAAAAAAA! ¿qué tal, os ha gustado, os habeís reído? Sé que queréis el BESO, pero me está costando lo suyo escribirlo y se me ocurrió la idea de la primera palabra de Prim en el día del padre ¡Así es mi cabeza!**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis "All about Us", sois geniales, seguro que os gustará estas historias. Y también gracias a todos los que os pasasteis por los primeros relatos, creo que hasta incluso os gusta más los Antes que la otra en si jajaja MIL GRACIAS**

**Como siempre, decir, G-R-A-C-I-A-S a mis Mentalmente Desorientadas favoritas de twitter. Tanto a las del rol (**QUEDAN PLAZAS LIBRES; APUNTAROS A UN ROL DE LJDH**) como a las de fuera de él. Os habéis convertido en algo DEMASIADO importante en mi vida, y que os quiero. **

**Capítulo dedicado a todos los padres y madres, se lo merecen por aguantarnos cada día.**

**Contesto reviews por PM, ¡y voy a actualizar el resto de historias! **

**and may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Pedro Mellark.**


End file.
